Magazines
by MsSailorman
Summary: A group of porn stars. A porn mansion. A porn magazine. If you mix all that along with a desperate, but snarky Bella Swan and a very determined millionaire by the name of Edward Cullen, you get a whole lot of funny. Rated M for many reasons. ;D
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, this is my second fanfic (Can I get a WHOOT WHOOT?!) I really would appreciate a review because I'm not exactly sure about this idea yet.**

**I love all the people that leave reviews and if you don't, I spit on you in the name of France. Your mother was a hamster and your father smelled of elderberries! (Sorry, Monty Python quote. I couldn't be stopped)**

**:D**

_I was young and I needed the money. _Ha, how cliché. But oh so true. What other excuse did I have? Oh yeah, I just thought of one. I was young and I needed the money.

*

Those gates were huge. I mean _huge. _They loomed over everything, seeming to say "Yes, I know you have no choice. Welcome to hell." Of course, that could have just been the message I'd gotten from the guards to those monstrous gates. They'd leered at me like they couldn't wait to see me get the job. Under normal circumstances, that would have been encouraging, but since this situation was so removed from normal, I found it disgusting. They were nothing but a bunch of salivating perverts who couldn't wait to see me naked.

With a fairly tall guard escorting me up to the mansion – that's right, this place qualifies as a mansion, not a house – I self-consciously fidgeted in my outfit. To me, it felt atrociously tight and revealing, but if I wasn't comfortable in that, then I sure as hell didn't have a right to _interview _for this job. If you could call it an interview. A middle-aged man judging my body to see if it was worthy of his precious magazine. Ugh.

The place was a severely exaggerated version of the third little pig's brick house. Large, metal, reflective double doors dominated the front of the house. I saw another Bella Swan staring back at me, looking scared shitless and uncomfortable in a dress that left not nearly enough to the imagination. _Oh brilliant, just the star quality they're looking for. _Ha, porn star quality more like.

"We have a Ms. Isabella Swan at the front entrance," the guard spoke into a speaker box next to the door.

"Bella," I squeaked. He ignored me.

"Yeah, yeah. Send her in," a scratchy voice replied. A buzzing noise came from the door before it swung open seemingly of its own accord. I peeked at the guard from my peripheral vision. Apparently the doors always did that because he didn't seem to find it odd. Thoughts of the haunted mansion filled my head before it was blown away by the sight that greeted me.

A lavish front hall with marble flooring, rust colored walls, and brass decorations was revealed. Along with a woman. Who was naked. Absolutely naked. Not a stitch of clothing to be found.

Her hair was unnaturally straight, dyed with about five different shades of bleach blonde, and she was obviously surgically enhanced. Her bust line was almost sickening.

"You wait here," the guard instructed before shuffling off down the long, gravel driveway.

I opened my mouth to protest being left in the current company, but only a choking noise came out. I attempted to stare down a painting to avert my eyes, but as it was of naked people doing some very graphic things, it wasn't exactly a helpful distraction. Jeez, didn't these people believe in any reservations? _Ha, did you seriously ask yourself that? Think about where you are, idiot._

"Nervous, honey?" Blondie asked. I would have appreciated her sympathy had she not been scaring the hell out of me with her nudity. She didn't really seem to notice that her clothes were nowhere in sight.

I focused on a point about three feet above her head and asked, "Am I that transparent?" There was a pretty lighting sconce on the wall that I was staring at. I'd have to get one of those sometime.

Blondie let out a tinkling laugh. "Afraid so. Most of them are. Sweetheart, if you can't deal with this," She gestured to her bare form. "then this isn't the job for you. I mean _everyone _goes naked around here all the time. Except the boss of course. We've formed our own nudist colony." She let out another laugh that tickled my ear drums dangerously.

"_All _the time?" I gasped. Surely they didn't expect me to go around like . . . oh shit. Fucking marvelous.

"Afraid so. Come on, it's your turn," She gestured to a young woman that passed us, looking thoroughly confident that she had gotten the job.

"Oh, I'm never going to get this job," I muttered, staring at the perfect legs as the woman walked past.

Blondie waved a dismissive hand at her. "You're much prettier than her," She assured me, motioning for me to follow her. "Now just remember to be confident and don't get offended by anything the boss says. He can be kind of blunt sometimes. Good luck." She rapped her knuckles on a study door twice, waiting for entrance. _Right, because they have studies in the sexcapade mansion._

A man's voice called, "Come in." It could have just been my trepidation, but I could have sworn he sounded angry.

With one last thumbs up, Blondie opened the door and pushed me through it, closing it behind me. I whirled to face whoever got to decide my fate. If I didn't get this job . . . well, then my Mom and I would get evicted from our apartment, which I paid for by myself after my Mom was in a car accident and lost the ability to work.

I groaned internally at the thought of my Mom. She knew exactly what line of work I was planning on pursuing. I'd pleaded with her to understand that it was the only thing I could do that would save us financially. My heart broke at the defeated expression she'd had when she agreed, sending her only child into the view of god knows who.

While I'd expected an aging, rotund, yes-means-no womanizer, I was instead met with the sight of a man. And oh god what a man he was. Tousled, copper hair that looked natural and not dyed, bright, green eyes, sharp features, and a business suit. _Holy hell, _I thought desperately as I felt myself stomach grow warm. He only flicked his gaze to me once before returning to the papers on the desk he was sitting behind.

"Um, hi," I said nervously. He didn't look up. "I'm Bella Swa –,"

"Yes, yes, I know," He said impatiently. "Strip down." He still hadn't looked up.

Well damn if he wasn't direct. After a second's hesitation, I seized the hem of my dress and pulled it over my head, standing in the sexiest pair of underwear I owned. Black lace. I stood, waiting for his comments.

He flicked his gaze to me again, his expression betraying nothing. "Underwear, too," He said flatly, not seeming at all aware of the fact that I'd never undressed like this before in front of anyone. _Anyone. _I had the urge to take that silky tie he was wearing and strangle him with it.

With a deep breath and a jolt of hatred towards this perfectly handsome man, I slowly unclasped my bra, not showing him my breasts yet. I wasn't going any further until he was watching me. I'd had to travel across five states to get there for that job interview! And damn if I wasn't going to take full advantage of this opportunity.

"I don't have all day," He said sharply, noticing my lack of movement. What was on those goddamn papers that was so important he couldn't even look at a woman stripping specifically for him?

Screw this. I strode over to his desk and forcefully yanked his chair away from it, thanking god that it had wheels. I straddled his lap, teasing my bra off in front of his face. There! Finally, I'd gotten his damn attention, his blue eyes a little startled. Smirking in victory, I kicked both my legs straight out and leaned back on the desk so that my elbows supported my weight. My ass ground into his groin. Using my right hand, I stroked myself through my lacy underwear, pushing the material aside to give him a good view. His expression was priceless.

I stood up suddenly, shimmying my panties down and returning to straddle his lap. I felt the hard-on he sported with a twinge of smugness. Rubbing my hips into his, I elicited a small groan from him. His eyes were unwavering from me now. I leaned forward, preparing to kiss him, but he stopped me.

"I never kiss on the mouth. Ever."

I nodded. I saw his hands move to try and grab my hips, but I dismissed myself from his legs, not wanting this to get out of hand. With a confidence I didn't know I had, I sat down in the chair opposite his desk, crossing my legs, completely naked. "Was that good?" I asked innocently.

He didn't respond, simply adjusted himself in his pants. "Name."

"Bella Swan," I answered promptly.

"Age."

"I turned eighteen four days ago," I said stiffly. I hadn't had a choice but to come here the second it was legal. This didn't seem to surprise him. I was sure he got plenty of girls who'd had to take this walk of shame as a last option.

Continuing, unfazed, "Any special talents that I should know about?" He went back to staring at his papers. Well, damn it. I was going to have to do another lap dance soon. Either that or slowly pull his tie until he couldn't breathe, choking him to death. I hadn't ruled out option number two yet.

"I took gymnastics for seven years and I have some pretty good flexibility," I said randomly, hoping that was good.

"Care to demonstrate?" I thought I saw a hint of a smirk on his face even though he was looking down. Horny bastard.

Of course, being unbelievably pissed off that I still didn't have his full attention, I went straight for the desk again. "Are these terribly important?" I asked seductively, gesturing to all the papers he had on his desk.

He shook his head confusedly and at that small gesture, I swiped my hand across the desk, removing everything in one move. Papers and pencils and a stapler went flying, but I honestly didn't care. I was a woman possessed. Possessed by the need to get this job, to hold this man's attention.

I clambered onto the desk, going into stretches naked, right in front of him. It was a strangely heady thing, to hold this man's experienced gaze. He must have seen so many naked people it hardly had an effect on him anymore. I managed to do a back bend with my center proudly displayed to him and then go into the splits.

Maybe I was imagining it, but he seemed to look impressed and even . . . _lustful. _Was that the right word? He certainly didn't look like he had honest intentions for me.

I crawled out of my positions when I was done, making sure to shake my ass a lot. Instead of returning to my seat opposite him, I hopped onto his desk, crossing my ankles with my feet resting on the part of the chair between his legs. I was sinfully close to his member. I waited patiently for his next question or whatever was to come, having the strange urgency to give him a foot-job or whatever the hell it was called.

"Do you have any STD's?" He was having a hard time looking down at his desk now to avoid me because it put him in direct view of my core. Smirking at his bothered state, I slowly inched my legs wider, tempting him more. _Please hire me. Please hire me. Please hire me. _

"No."

"Have you taken tests for those recently?"

Honestly, no, but I know I didn't have any STD's. You had to be having sex to have STD's and believe you me, there wasn't any sex. I was still a virgin, thank you very much, even though I doubted that status would remain unchanged in this line of work. "Yes," I lied.

"I'll need to see that verified, unless you want to take a test here. How many different sexual partners have you had?" Seriously, this was starting to sound more like a trip to the doctor's office.

"Um, two," I said. Neither of them had had sex with me, but I'd gone down on them both. I think that counted as sexual.

"Any plastic surgeries?" He gave a pointed glance at my breasts.

I cupped them automatically. "No, these babies are all mine."

He chuckled almost inaudibly. "Any scars that might be visible during pictures?"

I laughed. "You tell me." I did a quick check over my limbs and chest. "No horrendous scars anywhere."

"Any tattoos?"

I had to grin mischievously at that question. He noticed and raised an eyebrow in confusion. He obviously hadn't noticed my tattoo.

"You have a tattoo?"

I nodded, still grinning like an idiot.

"I'd kind of like to see it," He prompted impatiently.

I removed the shoe on my left foot and held up my toes for inspection, separating my second toe from the big toe. On the inside, there was a tiny, miniscule butterfly. I'd gotten it when we still had money during a rebellious streak when I was fifteen, but I didn't want to be found out.

He nodded and disappeared behind his desk for a moment to pick up a scattered piece of paper and pen to write with. He tapped my bare thigh in a signal to move over so he had room to write. It sent heat waves rolling up and down my body as I scooted over. He handed me the piece of paper with a large sum of money written on it and the word _month _at the bottom.

"This is what you'd pay me per month?" I asked, my voice shooting up about five octaves. It was more than I saw in a whole year. Holy shit.

He raised his eyebrows. "Is that a problem?"

Fuck no. "No, not at all. This is a lot of money for someone who doesn't live the high life. Assuming I get the job of course."

"Yes, assuming," He fixed me with a cold stare that was clearly meant to make me nervous that I might not have gotten the job. And damn if it wasn't working.

"Are you done with me now, boss?" I asked, playfully implementing the name I'd heard Blondie calling him. Shit, I didn't even _know _his real name.

"I might not be your boss," He reminded me.

"Pity, it had a nice ring to it." I dramatically hopped off his desk, grabbing a hold of my clothes and beginning to tug them on. "Do you do callbacks here or something?"

"Nah, there's no need. You're hired." He smiled for the first time since I'd seen him.

Before I really was aware of the action, I'd straddled his lap again and hugged his chest, planting a large kiss on his cheek. This seemed to surprise him more than anything I'd done so far, probably because it was out of pure joy, not the whole seduction scene I had going on. This was the real Bella that was hugging him, not the slutty Bella that I'd unleashed for a while. Although, the real Bella was having some serious issues regarding my nudity.

Of course, he, being the over-sexed man he was, had to turn it into something sexual. Using the arms that he had behind my back to hug me with, he suddenly pushed down on my hips, making friction for his hard-on. He grunted softly, reaching for his fly with one of his hands.

I shook my head. "Uh-uh, employees don't screw the boss. Especially within thirty seconds of being hired."

He raised incredulous eyebrows. "Are you telling me that even after that little performance, you're not even the slightest bit interested?"

I looked down at him in appraisal. "You're too old for me," I said dismissively, hopping off his lap and returning to putting my clothes back on. I clasped my bra and slipped the straps up my shoulders.

His mouth was slightly agape. "Wow, I think you _want _to be fired."

"Of course not. I was just stating a fact," I said calmly, guiding my dress over my head. Even though I'd known him for all of twenty minutes, I got the feeling that women meant nothing to him, except a conquest to be made. And wouldn't it be the perfect way to keep my job by resisting him? I'd be the one girl here who hasn't spread her legs for him . . . well, you know, and let him have his way with me. I'd already spread my legs.

"I'm only thirty-two," He said in disbelief. He was clearly agitated.

"And I'm eighteen. You're almost twice my age. Besides, you're not my type." _Ooh, aren't you bad? Keep insulting him. You'll never get fired that way, _I thought sarcastically, wondering if maybe I should cut it out.

"And pray tell what is your type?"

"I haven't figured out the specifics yet, but you're not exactly it. We don't have chemistry." _Chemistry my ass, you're wetter than water._

"All in good time," He said easily, perfectly sure of himself. He got up from his desk. "We're going on a tour."

"We as in you and me?" That made me nervous for some reason.

"No." He watched me out of the corner of his eye.

I nodded and followed him as he got up from his chair. Goddamn he was tall. I hadn't really noticed when he was sitting down. He was nearly six and half feet tall. Jesus. He must have played basketball in college.

"Tanya," He called, motioning for Blondie to leave her post at the door. She trotted over to us, her breasts bobbing up and down ridiculously. "Hey, sweetheart," He gave her ass a squeeze and tongued one of her nipples as if it was the standard way of greeting. She, in turn, giggled and felt him through his pants.

"Hmm, is that for me?" She asked playfully, stroking his erection. I was transfixed but felt like I would vomit in the expensive looking vase to my left at the same time.

"If you're a good little girl and show our newest _employee _around." I didn't like the way he said employee as if it was some sort of joke.

She made a mewing noise, fondling the family jewels one last time before turning to me. For some reason, I didn't find her nudity nearly so heinous. But then again, a lot of stuff paled in comparison to the casual groping I'd just witnessed.

"Oh my god, is everyone like that?" I asked with a disgusted admiration once the "boss" left. I didn't care what business I was in, I didn't think that I'd ever be that openly sexual in front of anyone. _You fucking idiot, what do you think this job entails? You. Will. Be. Posing. Nude. For. A. Magazine. That. Over. Three. Fucking. Million. People. Read. And you don't think you'll be openly sexual? Idiot._

"Yeah, pretty much. Well, all the girls are like that with him anyway. The boss is straighter than a ruler, but the guys that we have here are pretty much the same, though not with the boss. A pleasant touch here or there, some light petting."

I barely maintained my reflex to gag. Oh hell no. Light petting? What did that even mean? "So, um, you're going to show me around?

"Yeah, your room is this way." She led me up two flights of stairs in which I passed four more nudists, all clinging to each other and they each had their own bottle of vodka. They giggled loudly and stared at me.

The only guy in the group said in a slurred voice, "Take off your clothes, sweetie. We'll see everything anyway." He staggered over to me drunkenly and clutched the bottom of my dress, ripping it up to my thigh.

In a state of shock, I did the only thing that made sense to me. I slapped him across the face and confiscated his bottle of booze, snatching the rest of their bottles as well. They complained loudly, but no one wanted to get hit by me, so they handed the bottles of alcohol over. I vowed to dispose of the liquor as quickly as possible. _Hell, I'm not even allowed to drink alcohol._

I trotted up the stairs, my arms full of bottles, and ran away from the drunken group as I saw some live porn scenes beginning to play out in the stairwell. I so did not want to be around for that. "Tanya!" I exclaimed when she looked on the verge of joining them. "Get laid later, let's get out of here before I have to bring someone up on rape charges."

The group booed at me for taking away a participant from them, but Tanya followed after me. "Sorry about that. Sometimes they take a bit too much advantage of the complimentary booze we have around here."

I shrugged. "I just don't want to have to employ my martial arts training. I can kick ass. I'm just warning you. I took self-defense classes for five years when I was younger."

"Easy, tiger, I won't give you any reason to attack me. I will tell you though, if James remembers that in the morning or whenever he wakes up, he's going to want a bit of revenge. Just so you know."

"Well, he can be the example for anyone who tries to touch me. I may be posing for this magazine, but I am not that kind of girl. I'm here because I have no other options before they evict my Mom," I said slowly, feeling the tears prick at my eyes.

Tanya patted my back and I didn't really even mind that she was naked. "Heavy stuff, Sweetie. Just let yourself have fun. This job really is fantastic. Mind-blowing sex every night, sexy guys at every corner. Girls, too, if that's your thing." She gave me a searching look for a second. "We get free food and houseroom here and we're encouraged to use the pool. It's really quite the life to live."

"I'm not having sex with anyone here and I refuse to become that boss' play thing." I smirked slowly. "I figure I'll drive him insane that way. He deserves it though. He's so rude!"

"I told you that he was blunt sometimes," She nodded, stopping outside a white, wooden door. "This is your room." She reached over the door eave and handed me a key. "There are only two copies of this key. This one and the boss has one."

I groaned in distaste. That did not make me feel comfortable at all. Pressing the key into the lock, I gasped at the room I saw. It was huge! Like a hotel suite. It was head to toe in bleach white wallpaper, to soft, white carpet. The room opened into a living room to the right and a kitchen area to the left. In the back I saw two rooms that I assumed to be the bedroom and bathroom. Oh my god, this place was bigger than my apartment and I got to live in it for free.

"Like it?" Tanya asked unnecessarily.

My mouth gaping like a fish, I nodded mutely. All that white. I was bound to stain it in about a second. "I can't believe I get to live here."

Tanya turned to leave, satisfied with my reaction. "They're serving dinner at seven or you can make your own. I think the kitchen is stocked. I'd recommend coming down though, seeing as how you're new and all." She flashed me a smile and closed the door behind her.

How was it that comfortable seeing her naked already? It almost seemed like a part of Tanya. Well fuck if I became like that. I was going to go shopping the second I had that first paycheck. I'd send most of it to my Mom and keep the rest for clothes. I refused to go naked. Lord only knows the kind of casual fondling I'd be encouraging if I went without clothes.

I spent the hour I had before dinner calling my Mom and telling her the good news. _Mommy, I get to pose naked for a magazine that over three million people read and I'm probably going to be raped soon. I think we should celebrate! _Yeah, terribly good news.

"Hello?" My Mom's voice sounded so tired. I could only begin to picture the strain she was putting on her handicapped legs with trying to cook and clean all by herself. My heart burned with guilt and pity and love all at the same time.

"Mom, it's Bella. I got the job," I said, my voice a little bit excited.

"Baby, that's wonderful." She didn't sound like she meant that and I heard a sniffle. "I still can't believe that I'm allowing my only child to be shown like that."

"Mom, we have no choice. But the salary is amazing. If I work here for a few years, we'll be more than set and I can find a real job and we'll start over and get a new apartment."

"Bella, don't get ahead of yourself. You have to actually make it through this. I have to make it through this."

"I love you so much, Mom," I whispered. "Just be strong and I'll send you the rent money as soon as I can."

"Bella, I hate the idea of this, but I want you to know how much it means to me to know that you would sacrifice your most sacred thing for the sake of our family."

"Mom, please don't get started on the sacred virginity thing again. If it becomes absolutely necessary for me to not be a virgin anymore, then I'll do it myself. I'll lose that by myself and not some porn star scum bag."

"My goodness, you've already gotten a mouth on you."

"I've always had a bit of a mouth if you recall. They're not changing me that easily," I said comfortingly. _Yeah, it's not like you grew accustomed to nudity in the course of half an hour. _

"Sweetie, I have to go. The food is burning. Please, just promise me you'll still be my Bella when you come back."

"I promise, Mom. I love you. Bye." The line went dead and I turned to the large TV system I seemed to have now. I needed the distraction.

I was crouching on my hands and knees, trying to figure out how to work the damn machine, when the door opened behind me. Starting, I banged my head on the coffee table in my haste to turn around. "Ow, shit!" I swore even louder when I saw who it was. The only person with a key. "Damn it, haven't you heard of knocking? I could have been getting dressed or something!" I rubbed my head carefully.

I noticed he look rather rumpled. "All the more reason to not knock. Although, it's nothing I haven't seen before." I blushed at the reminder of the sexually liberal person I'd been possessed by for my interview. "Is your head ok?"

I pulled out the ice cube tray from the little freezer, grabbing a dish towel that was within reach and putting a few cubes in it. "Yeah, I've had worse. You just surprised me." I pressed the cloth to my head and sighed in relief. That felt better already. "So what do you want anyway?"

He ran a hand through his copper colored hair. "I've come to bring you to the dining hall. Tanya told me that you'll be having dinner with the rest of us and this place is kind of confusing if you don't know where you're going, so I thought I'd be your guide for a while."

That seemed . . . chivalrous. But I didn't trust him. No one looks that yummy and has good intentions. Then something clicked. He had "talked" with Tanya and looked rumpled. Three guesses what they had been up to. Ugh, I so wasn't into someone's sloppy seconds. Especially when this man had probably had sex with more girls than I could count. "Well, thanks. I have a question to ask you anyway." Guiding us towards the door, I locked it behind us and he started to lead.

"Shoot."

"Well, I was wondering if you could pay me this month's money in advance because I need to send money to my Mom for rent before she gets evicted." That was part of the truth, but somehow I didn't think he'd be as inclined to grant my request if he knew it was for clothes.

He considered me for a moment. "I usually don't do that, but if you need it right now, I'll give it to you after dinner."

I smiled brightly and did what felt natural by hugging him again. He seemed more prepared this time and already was fingering the bottom of my dress, attempting to pull it up. I yanked away from him. "Not here!" I hissed. Wait, that implied that there actually was a place I was willing to do this. Hell no. "Not anywhere. My god, don't you have any sense of decency?"

He glared at me. "Do you want that money now or at the end of the month? Because it doesn't make a difference to me." This was obviously a threat of sorts.

"I'll take the decency as a no," I sighed. "I'm not a whore. I came here to work on your magazine, not for your own enjoyment. If you're attracted to me that much, jack off to the magazine I'm going to be plastered on," I snapped.

"You know, I'm the type of person who takes what he wants. Even if what he wants is unwilling." His eyes travelled up and down my body, undressing me with his gaze.

"And I'm the type of person to kick the ass of the next person that tries to touch me in a way I deem inappropriate. I didn't mention in my little interview that I took self-defense classes for five years. Unless you want me to give your face or someplace else," I eyed his groin. "Some colorful bruises, I'd suggest that you keep your fucking hands to yourself." I suddenly smiled angelically as if nothing had happened. "Now where is the dining hall again?" I asked sweetly.

He stared at me, rubbing his jaw thoughtfully. "Interesting," I thought I heard him breathe. "It's this way."

We walked together before a question popped into my head. "What's your real name anyway?"

"Edward Cullen. Everyone just calls me boss." He shrugged as we descended the two flights of stairs.

"Do you prefer Mr. Cullen or Edward?"

"Everyone calls me boss," He repeated.

"Do I look like everyone to you?" _What's with the bitchy attitude? _"Mr. Cullen or Edward?"

"Edward," He answered shortly.

I nodded. "Well, Edward, I think that you won't regret hiring me."

He shrugged. "We'll see. As long as you're as sexy as you were this afternoon, we should be selling magazines by the millions."

He called me sexy. God tell me I wasn't blushing. "Thanks, Edward. And you already sell magazines by the millions."

He shrugged again. "Nothing but the truth. Both you being sexy and our selling rates."

^*^*^*^

**Ok, PLEASE let me know what you think for a first chapter. I know it's really long, but I find that it's easier to hook people in that way ;D**

**Please leave a review and any suggestions or comments you want.**

**Also, if you like this story, please check out my other one called "Cullen Quad". The breakdown for that one is that Bella, unknowingly of course, sleeps with all of the Cullen men, unaware that they're related. Then drama and hilarity ensues when she figures out what has happened. It's pretty darn funny if I do say so myself.**

**Anyway, I'm done doing my impression as an story pimp. Leave a comment!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the positive comments I've gotten on the first chapter. I'm very excited about this story and I can't wait to finish writing it. (Not that I'm anywhere close to finishing, but whatever)**

**I own nothing most unfortunately.**

**And for those of you that noticed there was some of confusion as to the color of Edward's eyes, just know that I originally wrote this story without the employ of the Twilight characters. So if there's any weird details of one of my characters seems to have switched names, it's because I accidentally overlooked it when I was revising. So bear with me here and enjoy!**

Dinner was spent making introductions to the twenty-two other people here. Well, the people out of the possible twenty-two people. About six people were missing, four of them being the drunken party I'd run into. Five of the people I was introduced to were the makeup and outfit and setting team.

I was talked at about the fact that I'd be getting a full appraisal tomorrow, I'd have to sign a waiver and insurance forms, and take and STD test, and they told me which hair treatments to use and what face wash and moisturizer and blah, blah, blah. I'd managed to tune most of it out when they told me.

Dinner, to my shock, was also a naked affair. I guess it was to be expected at the sexcapade mansion. But really, wasn't that unsanitary? Were the chefs naked as well? Actually, Edward and I were the only people wearing clothes aside from the occasional piece of underwear or killer high heels. I felt out of place, but that so was not worth my dignity when I wasn't in front of the camera.

I grabbed a seat next to Tanya and she whispered things into my ear the entire time, warning me about who had bad breath and who was jealous and who Edward seemed to favor and a bunch of other stuff like that.

I, in return, told her corny jokes that kept her laughing. Since her laugh was very piercing Edward kept throwing me questioning glances as to what I was whispering about. Of course, upon noticing that he was watching, I started to joke about him, making Tanya laugh harder than before.

A large variety of food appeared, most of it healthy. I actually didn't see any junk food in sight. Of course, they don't want their stars gaining weight. That hit me with a pang. When I wanted my chocolate bar, I got my chocolate bar. Things could turn ugly if that didn't happen. I made a mental promise to stock up on Hershey's when I went to buy clothes. Even living in a nearly homeless state, I somehow managed to get chocolate every now and then.

After eating and attempting to remember everybody's names, I got up, expecting to go to bed, but I was immediately cornered by one of the more attractive men here and invited to the once-weekly orgy they had all night.

I fought to keep the grimace off my face even as I appreciated his beautiful features and russet skin.

"No thank you. I'd like to get settled in first," I tried to turn him down politely.

This felt like high school again with me having to turn down date offers. I hadn't had time to date while I ran around with two jobs, trying to keep the rent paid.

"Mm, would you like some help _unpacking?" _That had way more inflection than it should have. Weren't there enough blonde bimbos here that he didn't need to go for the practically flat-chested in comparison brunette?

I choked on my own saliva in surprise. "Um, no. I'm good. Thanks for the offer."

He smiled wickedly, stalking forward until I found I was pressed up against the dining room wall. Shit, people were right there. Didn't they see that I would like to get this creep away from me?

"If you touch me, I swear I'm going to give you a bruise."

He found my threat laughable. "I can show you such a good time," He breathed, cupping my chest with his large hands gently. Oh, that did it.

I smacked his face with as much force as I could muster, fairly certain that he'd get a bruise. Damn, that's the second guy in a day that I'd smacked, the third I'd turned down for sex. My god, these people were completely horny.

He backed away from me with a pained noise, clutching his face.

"I told you," I said simply, winding myself away from him. I ran smack into Edward who towered over me with an angry glare. _Damn tall freak of nature._

"Jake, no touching if she doesn't want it. Bella, as happy as I am that you can defend yourself, would you mind not hurting my models? Bruises aren't exactly charming."

I nodded. "As long as no one gives me reason to hurt them, I'm harmless as a kitten. But I don't tolerate that stuff. I never have and I never will." I shouldn't have said that. I could have sworn that Edward's eyes flashed and his expression said that he was going to take that as a challenge.

The guy named Jake apologized with general sincerity, but I could detect a little bit of regret in his apology, obviously only saying it because Edward was there. He turned swiftly and left the dining room and Edward looked like he was doing the same, but I followed after him determinedly.

"Change your mind already?" He asked, half-playfully.

I scoffed. "No, not for you anyway. You were going to pay me in advance," I reminded him.

He softly pressed his fingers to my temple and I didn't shy away. "I'd change your mind if you want your money now." He tapped the side of my head for emphasis.

"I'm not having sex with you," I said plainly, gripping the hand that had begun to stroke my cheek and restraining it at Edward's side.

"Oh, I never said that. Maybe just a little sexual favor." His eyes glinted.

"My Mom, who is unable to walk on her own, is going to get evicted from our apartment unless I get that money to her." _That's right, guilt trip a heartless bastard. Let's see how that works out for you._

"I suggest you agree then."

"Bastard," I hissed before sighing. "What do you want?"

"A blowjob," He said simply.

I flinched at the casual way he said it. I felt like a fucking whore. A prostitute. How could I ever respect a man that made me feel so cheap? "Where?" I whispered in a defeated voice. Visions of Renee struggling on her own controlled my actions.

"My office," He said throatily, obviously looking forward to it. He grabbed my wrist and was yanking me along before I could protest. Not that I _could _I have protested. The only thought that filled my head was images of my Mom, helpless and cold on the street.

His office wasn't cleaned up, the papers still scattered on the floor from my earlier performance. I didn't ask why he kept it like it was, but resignedly knelt in front of his swiveling chair, waiting for him to sit down. I already felt the tears coming, but I bit them back.

I felt him press an openmouthed kiss to the back of my neck and I growled. "Sit the fuck down," I ordered angrily, not wanting his mouth on me, even if he was extremely rich and good-looking. "_I'm _giving _you _a _blowjob. You're_ not kissing _me_. Now unzip your damn pants so I can get this the hell over with."

He considered me for a moment before lifting his hips and sliding his pants down to his ankles. He was semi-hard and I blanched. What the hell? He must use some sort of enhancement because he was big. It wasn't natural. Not that I had much experience, but I knew that he was abnormally gargantuan. Then again, I guess it was proportionate to his tall body.

I tongued the head, trying not to cringe. I gripped him in my hand, rubbing slowly, but firmly. Once the little devil was awake, I teased him by kissing up and down his shaft, rubbing occasionally. When he seemed to be growing impatient, I took him in my mouth, so thoroughly disgusted with myself.

"Look at me," Edward ordered.

My eyes found his and I tried to convey how much I hated him in that moment. He was seemingly ignorant to it because he threw his head back in a fit of pleasure.

Bobbing my head, I did a few deep throat attempts, but ended up gagging most of the time. I unenthusiastically continued until he wound his hands in my hair, the hands that had been gripping the sides of his chair for dear life.

"Swallow it," He said softly, groaning as a few jets of hot, thick liquid came at me.

I didn't listen to him. I spit it out on a blank piece of paper on the floor next to me the second I could, attempting to not vomit in revulsion. "I don't swallow for anybody. Especially not a manipulative son of a bitch. Just give me my goddamn money." My voice cracked and I felt a traitor tear roll down my cheek. Shit, I had tried not to cry.

He silently pulled a checkbook out of a locked drawer and wrote on it, handing it to me when he was done. His expression was unreadable. I looked down at the paper in my hand, confusedly.

"This is more than you agreed to pay me," I said stiffly, sure he'd made a mistake.

"I know," He said quietly. "I added a thousand dollars for your _services." _Was that guilt I saw?

My face broke into rage before even a heartbeat passed. I didn't want to be paid for that. I wanted my money _faster, _not more. As if this behavior wasn't like a prostitute enough, he had to _pay _me for this. "Then I don't want your money." I threw the check into his shocked face.

I practically sprinted from his office, praying that I'd be able to remember where my room was. This place was so big that I was bound to get lost. A thousand dollars was how much one blowjob from me was worth to him. It felt exceedingly strange to know that. To know how much value I had in money. It made me feel disgusting. I ran even faster to my room, thankful that I actually found it.

I was about to get ready for bed when I realized I didn't have a toothbrush or pajamas or underwear or anything. _Fucking fabulous._ With a sigh, I pulled off all of my clothes as well as my underwear, figuring no one would see me naked anyway. Thankfully, there was a complimentary toothbrush and toothpaste in the bathroom and I made good use of them.

With a few more tears rolling down my cheek at the thought of how I had cheapened myself for nothing, I slid under the covers naked.

^*^*^*^

I heard the door open at around five-thirty in the morning. Of course, I immediately knew who it was because who else had a key to my room? I heard the footsteps walk into the bedroom and he hovered over me for a few seconds.

"If you don't get the fuck out of my room, I will pummel you into unconsciousness and toss your body into a river in the hopes of drowning you," I croaked groggily, my throat sore from crying.

He obviously was startled, unaware that I was awake.

I sat up in bed, pulling the sheets around my chest and clicked on the bedside lamp. After the shock of being blinded, I saw Edward staring down at me. "Why in the name of all that's holy are you here?"

"I came to apologize and give you your money."

_At five-fucking-thirty in the morning?! _"I don't accept your apology or the money. Now get the hell out. I'm too tired to deal with you right now. I had to get up in an hour and a half anyway. Couldn't you have waited even that long?"

"I feel guilty," He explained, obviously perturbed by this. I got the feeling that he didn't feel guilt over sex too often. Him and his lack of bloody conscience.

"Good, you should." I clicked the lamp off and rolled over in bed, hoping he'd get the message.

"So I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for what I did. I should have just given you the money."

I sighed and turned the light back on. "Was it really necessary? Don't you have enough willing girls around here?"

"Yes, but it wasn't about getting the pleasure. It's about control over someone."

"Yes, I know you're a dominating, alpha-male asshole. But couldn't you have dominated someone else for the day?" I whined, my brain so tired.

"It's not domination if you do it willingly," He pointed out with a half-hearted smile. _Yes, of course. Because what girl here wouldn't willingly have sex with this crazed bastard?_

I groaned. "Do you feel better now that you've apologized?" I asked him as if he was two years old.

"No, because you haven't accepted. You don't understand my reasoning."

"I don't give a shit about your reasoning. Now leave me the fuck alone for the next hour and twenty-five minutes." I turned off the light again and determinedly closed my eyes. _Please be gone. Please be gone. Please be gone._ I heard the rustle of paper and knew he had set my check on the bedside table. Whatever, I'd rip it up in the morning.

"Fuck, are you naked?" He asked suddenly. His voice was from the other side of the room and I flicked the light on again. He was staring at my dress. It was lying across my dresser along with my underwear.

"Oh my god, please just leave me alone! How many times do I have to tell you? Just fuck off!" He didn't move, still seeming to be captivated by my dress.

That did it! I threw back the covers and started shoving him towards the front door, not caring that I was naked. Hell, it was nothing he hadn't seen before, as I remembered him putting it. "Get. The. Fuck. Out. Of. My. Room." I punctuated each word with a shove to his chest, making him lose a bit of ground.

"Technically, it's my room, seeing as how I own this place." His eyes were wild, staring at my naked body hungrily. I think I preferred it when he wouldn't even make eye contact.

"I'm giving you till the count of three, Edward. I'm fucking enraged, tired, and crabby as hell. Get out of my room." No movement. "One . . . two . . . ," He didn't show any signs of moving, adamantly standing his ground and continuing to stare. "Three," I ticked off finally. I waited, but he didn't move.

Then I attacked him. I smacked the shit out of his face and punched him in the ribs, knocking him to the floor. "Jesus!" He obviously hadn't expected me to actually do anything. He attempted to maneuver himself so that he was on top of me, pinning me to the ground, but I was hitting him too much for him to succeed.

"I'm going to make you bleed unless you leave right this second," I huffed, stilling my punches.

"I think I'm already bleeding, thank you very much." His voice was pained, but nothing he didn't deserve.

I rolled my eyes at him and shifted on top of him. That's when I felt it with disbelief. A boner was poking at me, demanding attention. I touched it unthinkingly, just to make sure it was there and not some nightmare I was having.

"Are you serious?" I demanded incredulously as he hissed out a breath from my probing fingers. "You're hard from me bludgeoning you to death?" I found this predicament funny all of a sudden. "God, you're such a man-whore." I clambered off of him, giggling to myself almost drunkenly. I walked to the front door and held it open for him, waiting for him to get off my floor.

He got up unsteadily. I saw that I had given him a bloody nose and most likely some bruising on his face. I couldn't see what other damage I'd done, as he was wearing clothes. I already knew I had a few bruises, even if they were unintentional.

"I'm going to send a hate letter to whoever taught you self-defense. Not that you were defending yourself, just picking a fight," He muttered to himself.

I was still laughing almost hysterically at his little problem, but I managed to be indignant. "You were the one that refused to leave. I warned you that I can kick your ass, but you didn't listen. It's your fault."

He rolled his eyes and walked to the door.

"I wouldn't complain if I were you, considering you seem to have a fondness for being beaten up." I cast a glance in the direction of the unsubtle bulge he was sporting and burst into a fit of laughter. "Get the fuck out of here before I crack a rib from laughing."

With an unreadable expression, he closed the door after him, looking pretty battered. I smirked to myself. Mrs. Inokawa would have been proud of me. I'd benefitted from her lessons all right.

^*^*^*^

**So my little chickies, what'd you think? Edward is such a butthead, isn't he? I'm kind of mad at him for being such a stupid prick. But I promise he gets better . . . maybe. :D Read and find out.**

**Please review and let me know how I'm doing. It pushes my self-esteem meter way up. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you all like this. I had fun making Bella beat the heck out Edward. Good times. Good times. But now Bella has to get a little comeuppance. *Evil grin***

**Love you guys,**

**MsSailorman**

**I own nothing!**

The next day was hell. Worse than being forced to give Edward a blowjob. Much worse. Because it was my makeup day.

Almost the moment I got downstairs, a woman with spiky, black hair came at me, naked of course. "You're Bella, right?" She didn't wait for me to answer. "Come with me. We're going to do your makeup and spa treatments." I towered over her.

I smiled. Spa treatments. That sounded like fun. "All right," I replied easily, following after the woman as we went to a part of the mansion I hadn't been before. We stopped outside a violently pink door.

"I'm your makeup artist. Alice, remember?" Her voice was higher pitched than most women, but somehow even more bubbly. "We're going to be best friends because you always bond with the people that make you beautiful, not that you're not an eyeful already, Bella, but I'm going to make you gorgeous." She pushed open the door to reveal what looked like a salon.

There were shelves of makeup of every sort, facial washes, hair supplies, a costume rack that I shuddered just thinking about, what looked like a Jacuzzi, individual mirrors and seats like the movie stars have, and what scared me the most: a waxing center. That couldn't be good.

"Alice, what the hell are you going to do to me?" My voice was noticeably nervous.

"Well, first we're going to get you out of that ripped dress you're wearing." She gestured to the split in my dress that rode dangerously high on my thigh. "Clothes aren't necessary here. And then we're going to inspect your pussy and see what you're working with. We're probably going to wax you." It frightened me with her casual use of the word _pussy. _

I groaned. "Please don't make me take off my clothes. I'm . . . not _comfortable _yet." Widening my brown eyes, I tried to look as pitiable as possible.

She smiled widely. "Bella, you better start feeling comfortable. We're taking pictures today, you know. Now off with the dress."

Sighing, I nodded, discarding the dress onto the floor and pushing my panties down. I unhooked my bra and set it on my pile of clothing. Instinctually, I covered my chest and lady parts with my hands, blushing slightly.

Alice smiled reassuringly again. "Don't worry, babe. You don't have anything to be ashamed of." She leaned into me and whispered in my ear. "You look much prettier than most of these crazy ass people." She stared down at me for a moment before frowning. "How'd you get these?" She brushed a hand over the bruise by my ribs and the ones of my wrists where Edward had tried to grab me.

"Oh, um . . . I had a little run in with one of the guys here." _No need to specify which one._

She nodded. "Yeah, they tend to be a bit rowdy. But that's ok. We can cover them up with makeup."

I doubted that considering they were pretty dark in color, but smiled nevertheless. "All right, let's just get this over with."

I thanked god that we seemed to be the only people in here and I didn't have to deal with any wandering eyes, aside from Alice, but she only looked at me critically, deciding if my hair was the right shade and what not. I slowly relaxed with the nudity, only really bothered when my legs stuck to the leather chair that Alice styled my hair in.

She was surprisingly nice about the whole thing, giving me a compliment whenever she could. Of course, that didn't matter to me in the slightest when she was tweezing my eyebrows, which made my eyes water. And since my eyes were watering, we had to do the eye makeup later, which bumped up the waxing to earlier rather than later.

I got the whole treatment. My eyebrows were tweezed; my hair was washed and given a trim; I was instructed to use a certain shampoo and apply five different skin products to my face every night and morning; I got a face wash with some citrusy smelling stuff; my hair was straightened; Alice gave me a manicure as well as pedicure; she covered my bruises with a makeup shade that matched my skin tone perfectly as she had promised; I had to pee in a cup for STD testing; I had to sign a bunch of insurance things and waivers and legal documents; and finally, it came time for the waxing.

I'd been good and didn't complain through four hours of torture, and Alice had promised we'd do the waxing last as a gift to me. Not that it really mattered _when. _It would still hurt like hell either way.

"I won't wax the naughty bits just yet. I'm doing your legs first," She announced. I was placed on something similar to a massage table as warm wax was lathered onto my legs strategically. Alice placed cloth or something over it and waited for it to set a little.

And then . . . _rip. _A little scream rose to my throat. "Holy shit! Was that necessary?"

"You better calm down. I have to do about five more on this leg and then your other leg and then your armpits and then the naughty bits. We do this every other day, Bella. Get used to it." She proceeded to rip another piece of the cloth off my skin, taking all the hair with it. Goddamn it that hurt.

Fourteen agonizing strips later, the only thing left was my "naughty bits" as Alice called them. This was something I was absolutely dreading. Those parts were about a trillion times more sensitive than my legs, therefore that ripping, burning sensation would be so much worse.

She was hovering between my legs, staring at my pubic hair like it was asking her a very complicated question that she couldn't answer. "Hmm, I can't decide if you should have some hair or not."

_God, please let me keep my hair. Less waxing. Please, please, please, please, please._

"Well, I think we have to call the boss," She decided, whipping a cell phone out of nowhere. And I knew she didn't get it from a pocket seeing as how she didn't have any. Ahem, naked.

My brain was too caught up in the logistics of where she could have possibly gotten the phone from when I realized what she'd said. "No!" I immediately argued, not wanting Edward's input on my new look as Malibu Bella. She ignored me, pressing the phone to her ear. She had his number on speed dial?

"Hey, boss . . . yeah, I'm fine . . . ooh, you naughty boy . . . no, I'm busy. That's why I called . . . no, not that kind of busy . . . I have a Ms. Bella down here and I'd like some input. Could you come down here?" She waited for a moment. "Great, I'll see you in a few minutes, lover boy."

I gagged. Lover boy? Try break-into-your-room-at-five-thirty-in-the-morning-for-forgiveness-I-don't-deserve-and-get-irrationally-turned-on-by-a-girl-beating-the-shit-out-of-me boy. I liked the second name better. It had a nice ring to it.

I waited on tenterhooks for Edward. What if he embarrassed me by flaunting the blowjob I'd given him? What if he threatened to fire me if I didn't do it again? I couldn't exactly go to the authorities for sexual harassment. They'd laugh at me given the nature of this business. Ugh. Not to mention I'd already signed that damn waiver.

He knocked on the door and Alice let him in. He crouched down immediately and left a hickey on her left hip. She moaned loudly and ran fingers into his untidy hair. I flinched at the porno scene they were playing out and flicked my head away, averting my eyes. My god, he was insatiable.

"So what seems to be the problem?" He asked, removing his mouth from the purple mark he left on Alice's hip. I saw his face for the first time and smirked a little. A large bruise was on the left side of his face, as well as a slightly swollen nose. Alice seemed to have the good sense to not ask about it.

She walked over to me, unfazed by their exchange and immediately went into business mode again. "Well, I can't decide if she should have hair or not. I think she'd look good either way. It's your magazine. What do you think?"

He followed behind her and was about to stare down at me, but I snapped my legs shut, covering myself with my hands as I had done before. Damn the day that I'd let him stare at my body willingly when I wasn't trying to get a job or do said job.

"Sweetheart, now isn't the time to become a modest prude. Show it off so we can decide." Alice pried my legs open slowly and I forced myself not to shove her away.

_You're wearing clothes right now. You're at the beach. You're not here. They can't see you. Just close your eyes and be brave. Get an imaginary tan. Yes, just close your eyes. They can't see you. Don't look. They're not there. You're not here. Beach. Focus on the people at the beach. Surfboard hotties. Mmm. You're not here. Sun block, beach umbrellas, swimsuits, salty ocean water. You're not here._

My eyes snapped open the moment I felt a hand between my legs. What the fuck? I saw red when I realized that Edward had the idiotic idea that it was ok to touch me where no one else had touched me before. "Hands off," I hissed, giving him my death glare. "Just make a goddamned decision so I can get the fuck out of here."

His eyes flicked to mine, mossy green. "What would you prefer?"

"I'd like to avoid waxing all together if it's my choice," I said impatiently.

Edward stared at me for a moment, looking as if he was searching for something. "Do the usual, but leave a bit at the top." He departed abruptly, not looking at me. I didn't miss the erection protruding in his pants.

"You haven't fucked him yet, have you?" Alice asked absently, stirring the wax.

My mouth popped open. "Of course not! It's only my second day here and he's a bastard."

She shrugged and sighed dreamily. "An incredibly fine bastard." She looked as if she was remembering something for a few moments more before instructing me to get on all fours and stick my ass in the air.

I grimaced when I felt the wax being dribbled along my most private parts. She pressed a cloth in between my ass, and ripped it out. My eyes got teary as I yelled every curse word I could think of. That one burned so much worse than the other ones.

"Sorry about that. That one always stings a bit. Now flip on your back and spread your legs again." I did as I was told to have wax poured in a "V" shape, leaving another "V" of hair at my mound. I groaned and bit into my wrist as she jerked the fabric away from my body.

"Fuck, I'm never doing that again," I whined.

"Yes, you are actually. You're doing this in two days all over again." Alice handed me a mirror to view her handiwork.

I couldn't help but feel a little disturbed. I'd never bothered to change my pubic hair, and now the area looked very red and irritated and utterly bare in some places. I managed a half-smile. "Thanks, Alice."

I looked at my face and recoiled. I won't deny that I looked gorgeous . . . but, you know, in a very porn starry way. The eye makeup was a little scary, really dark and covering my full lid. I looked a little like a hooker. A pretty hooker, but still a hooker.

She smiled brightly. "I'm just going to pick out your outfit for the photo shoot and you can head upstairs."

"All right. Just pick something that doesn't include me being naked," I requested. She handed me some abominable outfit made of aqua blue fishnets and a black bikini to wear underneath.

"It'll bring out your eyes." _Like I need to bring out my eyes anymore. That eye shadow is doing the trick. _"And besides, we never start models out naked. We have to acquaint the audience with you first, and slowly get you more and more undressed."

"Well, that shouldn't take long," I muttered, staring at the little scraps of fabric they called a bikini. God, how did people even get into that net contraption?

She grinned. "No, it won't. You should adjust by then. You did really well today being naked and waxing. You should hear some of these people. I've worked with a bunch of them for years and they still cry like a bunch of babies every time I go near them with wax."

"I can see why," I replied with a grin, smiling genuinely for the first time since I'd taken off my clothes.

"Now, get dressed and get your ass up there before the boss starts without you." She swatted my naked butt and turned away, putting away the many supplies we'd used.

I flinched at the contact, but hurriedly tied on the swimsuit and struggled for a while with the net thing, thankful that at least I got some coverage. _Not for long, _I reminded myself.

^*^*^*^

The photo shoot was held in a room of epic proportions. It reminded me of a ballroom, but with about a hundred different backdrops and mini sets, all right next to each other. I was directed by yet another naked woman to head to the plain, pristine, white set, where a group of people were surrounded.

The first thing I noticed was that Edward was wearing different clothes than what I had last seen him in, god knows why, and everybody else was wearing clothes as well. At least, most of them were. Many of them had on similarly revealing outfits like mine, ranging from a short bathrobe that almost covered the person entirely to a painful looking pair of stiletto heels. The guys were either naked or had on jeans in varying degrees of blue and black.

The second thing I noticed was that the drunken guy I'd hit last night had someone applying makeup to the bruise he was sporting.

Then there was the guy who'd came at me at dinner. He also had someone covering his jaw with makeup to hide the bruise. He gave me a hopeful grin over the shoulder of his makeup artist that made the back of my neck prick. If he so much as touched me, he'd get the same treatment Edward had. And Edward, of course, had his bruises as well. _Three guys in a day. Not bad, Swan._

A group of blondes with one redhead were crowding Edward, fawning over his bruises. Damn, could they throw themselves at him anymore? I scoffed as one of them blatantly pushed her boobs against his arm and he didn't respond. So pathetic. He did seem to be eating up the attention though, casually fondling one of them every few seconds. Disgusting.

The next thing that happened was that a troupe of photographers descended on the group and started pulling different models away with them, directing them onto different sets and such. Edward grabbed my arm before I could stop him and made me stand on the white set, which had a black sofa on it.

A male photographer came over and started telling me how to pose, asking about my acting and modeling experience at the same time. All with a French accent. A French accent that I was pretty sure was fake.

"Um, no, I've never acted or done modeling before," I answered, my voice reeking of discomfort as I was told to drape myself over the couch and raise my legs behind me. It was a weird pose and it hurt my lower back like hell.

"Oh, really?" Frenchie cast an eye at Edward who was staring like he'd never seen anything like me. Rick didn't notice, as his gaze wasn't focused on the photographer. "Oy," He said to get Edward's attention. "No experience?"

Edward gave a grin. "She has some potential. Make her interview for you."

I gave him a glare. I'd already cheapened myself to get this job. There was no way in hell I was going to do it again.

I fixed an ice stare on the Frenchie. "If you make me do another _interview, _I will find the nearest gun and club you over the head repeatedly and give you multiple concussions and _then _shoot off your genitals."

He smiled. "You're creative and feisty. I like it. Keep zat expression, darling. It's awesome." He snapped a few shots before announcing that I needed to change my outfit.

There were ten different clothes racks in the middle of the photo room, all with different outfits on them, some for men, most for women. "What do you want me in?" I asked, finally standing up from my torturous pose and stretching.

"I'll let you pick. Something sexy as hell."

I nodded, flashing a smile and made my way to the middle of the room, passing a group of five people, all having sex on the set of a doctor's office. The photographer looked manic as he captured the live action, commanding them around. _Thank god I had solo pictures today._

I thumbed through the clothes in my size and my eye was caught by a purple corset ensemble. I picked it up and smiled. This would be perfect. Looking around me confusedly, I realized that there weren't any dressing rooms. _Of course, these people go naked all the time. It doesn't matter if people see you changing. _

With a groan, I began to pull on the purple tights, the scanty panties, and the actual corset, fastening the garter clips. I donned a purple choker necklace and a dangerous pair of heels. I couldn't lace up the back though, so I made my way to the white set again and asked for help.

"Ooh, I love zat outfit. Didn't Irina wear that way back in ze day?" He asked Edward.

It hadn't occurred to me that other people might have worn these outfits. I instantly felt dirty. "I can't lace the back of this. Can you please help me?" I asked Frenchie.

He jerked a thumb to Edward. "I have no idea what do to with those things. He can help you." I shot the photographer a glowering look that he didn't understand.

"Fuck no," I said. "I'll be right back. I'm going to find Alice or someone."

Edward rolled his eyes at me. "Just get the hell over here. We don't have time for this." He pointedly gestured to the floor in front of him and I sighed gustily, standing with my back to him. It went against every warning bell in my head.

He pressed his fingers into my sides before gently gliding them up and down my back, finally settling on the bottom tie. Edward pressed himself into my backside.

I shivered at the contact and hated myself for it. "Cut that the fuck out before I add to your collection of bruises," I warned.

He stiffened behind me and pulled at the strings of my corset more roughly than seemed reasonable. The air whooshed out of me for a moment. He continued in this fashion until the last ribbon was in place, leaving me unable to breathe.

"If I pass out, I'm going to blame you."

"Aw, is it too tight for itty bitty Bella?" He said this as if I was a small child who'd gotten a boo-boo.

His hands began to wrap around my waist again. Well fuck if I wasn't going to mess with his head a little. "Yes, it is," I said softly, using my most seductive voice. I pushed my ass into him. "Almost as tight as my hot, little pussy." _I can't believe I just said that. What's wrong with me?_

I twirled around, placing my hands on his hips. I stared into his eyes, watching his smug expression. He obviously had thought he'd won. I began to rub him through his jeans and he closed his eyes, his head tilting back.

As he reached for the zipper on his pants, I pulled away from him, my eyes flashing maliciously. "Enjoy your boner," I said sweetly, skipping away from him to stand in front of Frenchie who had been staring at us.

"Where to next?" I asked, peeking at Edward out of my peripheral vision. Shocked as hell and angry. Incredibly hard, too, I might add.

Frenchie gestured for me to follow him and we headed towards a bedroom set with a bed that looked like it was made for sex. A king-sized bed with a black comforter and bright red stripes waited for me, whips and floggers lining the walls. I stared at the "toys" if you could call them that. They just looked painful to me.

"Grab one of those whips," he instructed. I groaned when I saw that Edward had followed us. The whole point of fucking with him was to make him go away, not follow me.

"Which one?" I asked exasperatedly, glaring at Edward. He stepped onto the set and removed a short whip from the wall, handing it to me. I'd been afraid he was going to hit me for a minute. He certainly looked angry enough.

"That wasn't very nice, Bella," He whispered into my ear, towering over me.

"You know what else wasn't very nice? You forcing me to give you a blowjob for money. As if this job didn't make me feel cheap enough, you had to add that to the pile." I gripped the whip I was holding tightly, suddenly having the urge to hit him with it. _Great, get all dominatrix on his ass. That'll go down well._

"I didn't force you. That was your own choice," He hissed.

"Yes, you didn't force me. You only put me into a situation where I had absolutely no choice to back down. Because of you, my Mom is going to get kicked out of her apartment." _Whoa, what happened to "our" apartment? Don't you live there anymore? No, you live here. In a porn mansion with horny bastards who are desperate to de-virgin-ize you._

His eyebrows shot up in surprise and he moved closer to me, bringing the smell of his cologne with him. "I left the check in your room."

"I know. I can't use that money. I could never use money that I got from being a whore like I did last night."

He scoffed, rolling his eyes. "And what do you think I pay you for anyway?"

I gasped and my hand came crashing across his face, where I'd injured it before. I was aware of a flash and whirled to see that Frenchie had pulled out his camera and snapped a picture of me slapping Edward. _Marvelous, evidence to use in court once Edward sues you. _"What the hell?" I demanded.

Frenchie shrugged. "It had a good effect with you beating ze shit out of ze boss while dressed like that and carrying a whip. Very nice visual. Zis could make ze magazine."

Edward groaned, rubbing his jaw. "Goddamn it, woman! Stop hitting me!"

"Ah, so zis is who gave you that pretty bruise," Frenchie interrupted suddenly. "And here you were telling us there was a rowdy drunk at a strip club zat was trying to molest one of the dancers and you got all heroic and saved her virtue."

I snorted in disbelief. "That's what you were telling them?" I snickered. "Like _you'd _save anyone's virtue. You'd rather _dominate _it." I brought up the word he'd used in my room this morning and he knew it.

Gritting his teeth, he clenched his fists. I was kind of glad I was armed with a whip because I was honestly afraid of him. "When you're done with this set, you are going to come to my room and we're going to have a little talk," He said menacingly.

I didn't dare argue right then.

He turned on his heel when he was satisfied I was going to follow instructions and marched away to look at the other models.

"Fucking bastard," I muttered to myself.

Frenchie was curious as hell as he continued to snap pictures of me and my pissed off expression which seemed to work well with this outfit.

"So what happened between you two? I've never seen him zat mad, and believe me, I've seen him pretty damn angry. When did you hit him and for god's sake, why? You're not going to last long in this business if you're slapping the boss around."

I sighed. "I'm not a slut, despite this job. He seemed to have a different impression and I attempted to fix that." I laughed suddenly. "You know the two other men here that have bruises on the left side of their faces? I think one they're named something like James and Jake."

Frenchie nodded, snapping a picture of me pressing the handle of the whip between my legs.

"That would be my handiwork. Both of them tried to feel me up."

He laughed loudly, slapping his knee. "Ze boss is right. You _do _have potential. Anyone who can beat ze shit out of three grown men certainly has potential in my books."

I smiled. "Thanks. That's probably the nicest thing a male has said to me since I've been here."

"Don't smile, darling. I need you to look fierce. And I'm sorry to say, but I'm sure zat you're going to be much sought after. Especially if you turn zem down at first. You're a gorgeous, fiery babe. You're not going to last long."

Keeping my "fierce" expression on, I allowed a flash of a smile to come to my face. "I'll last as long as I want to. If I give in, it'll be because I want to and not any sooner."

We continued with the pictures and me fondling different sex toys between my legs until I was told that I was going to have another model to look as if I was beating into obedience. A male model. A_ naked_ male model.

And as if the fates were punishing me, it had to be the assaulted-me-at-dinner guy, Jake. He gave me another grin that I didn't trust and stepped onto the platform of the set. I had never been more uncomfortable in my life.

Jake was bound to the bed on his back by his wrists and ankles. I was supposed to be on my knees at his left side, leaning over him with my ass in the air. It was so monumentally painful because I could barely bend over with the corset and I had to lean back every so often when I felt myself getting dizzy from lack of oxygen. That was the first few pictures, anyway. Then Frenchie told me to suck his dick. I glared at him for it.

_Think of the paycheck. Think of the money. Think of your Mom that you have to do this for. _Attempting to still look sexy and not seriously horrified, I set my tongue against the purplish head, maintaining eye contact with the camera. Jake wasn't nearly as big as Edward and I was glad because when it came time to deep throating, it was so much easier.

The pictures seemed to never end and I prayed that the time would come any second when I wouldn't have to hear Jake's comments and groans when I was handling him.

Ugh, I was so sincerely freaked out. And to make matters worse, I had to go to Edward the second this was done, so I tried to make the photos longer and my attempts weren't exactly subtle. Jake obviously thought it was because I didn't want to stop sucking him.

I thanked god when it was over, yet prayed that it would last longer at the same time. I'd rather have to touch Jake than face Edward. I stalked out of the photo room still wearing the corset because it was much less revealing than the bikini-and-net thing I had been wearing and I didn't feel like trying to wrestle with the strings on this corset to take it off.

_Edward Cullen, here I come._

^*^*^*^

**For those of you that don't know, I have another story called Cullen Quad and I am totally advertising it because I'm shameless.**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I've gotten some very nice reviews and I have to say that it gives me an endorphin-high every time I read them, so thank you. I'm updating really quickly here and after a few more chapter, I'm going to to have to slow down because I've already written this stuff and once I reach the end of what I've written, it'll take much longer. Please be patient with me! :D**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

After finding Tanya, she gave me directions to Edward's room -- they really should just print maps of the damn place --, flashing a thumbs up at me, deluded into thinking I was going to do him. She didn't seem to mind or be jealous, already come to terms with the fact that Edward was shared by everyone. I didn't even bother to tell her off, figuring that it didn't matter.

I knocked on one of the double doors and the door swung open at lightning speed. Edward was standing there in nothing but silk boxers and my heart noticeably sped up. _Goddamn him! _"You wanted to have a talk with me," I said dryly.

"Yeah, come on in," He granted me entrance into a room three times as large as mine, with a gigantic flat screen, a bookshelf with a million magazines in protective covers, a full kitchen with granite countertops, and a hallway that led to what I assumed was the bathroom. Unlike my room, the bed was the first thing you noticed, covered in the brightest color of red I have ever seen and two simple pillows. My face twisted in contempt when I saw the _six _boxes of condoms he had on his nightstand. What the hell did he need six of them for? Jesus. "This is my room," He said unnecessarily.

"I kind of figured that out for myself," I muttered.

He nodded. "Well, I wanted to warn you."

"About?" I asked when he didn't continue.

"About your tendency to hit people."

My expression, which had been merely bored before, now turned glacial. My eyes narrowed. "I don't hit people who don't deserve it."

He gave me a glare, as if not accepting that he was one of those deserving people. "It came to my attention that you've already injured two other people. That's not acceptable. I already told you that you can't hit. And you did."

"I already hit both of them before you told me not to. You said not to hit the models. _You _are not a model, so I was following your rules to a T." I smiled cheekily and was already starting to leave his room.

"No, you're not leaving yet. A few more warnings first. Here's another warning for you. If you ever hit me again, I will fire you on the spot."

I nodded curtly. "I'll give you a warning as well then. If _you _ever try and touch me again without permission, I'm not going to hesitate to hit you. I've already warned you about that."

He didn't agree to that. "Oh and one more thing. Don't be a cock tease because that's just asking to be touched."

"It's not teasing if I actually intend to fuck your brains out," I said softly, using my sex kitten voice. Of course, this was in breach of the rule he'd _just _said. But whatever. If I wasn't able to hit him, then screwing with his mind was all I had left.

"Is it now?" He asked, approaching me with lust in his eyes.

I nodded matter-of-factly. "So tell me, why exactly do you need _six _boxes of condoms?" I inquired, gesturing towards his nightstand. He took another step closer to me.

"I'm a busy, busy guy," He whispered, severely intruding on my bubble of personal space, which extended out about ten feet.

I strode over to the stand, completely blowing off his advances and started reading the labels. "Ribbed, glow in the dark, chocolate flavored, strawberry flavored, cherry scented, and extra large," I read off, laughing at each one. That sounded absolutely ridiculous. Scented? Who smells your member during sex? That was just weird and unnecessary.

"Wow," I said simply.

He shrugged. "I like variety."

"So I've noticed, seeing as how you're screwing every girl in this place."

"Except one," He whispered, attempting to bring the sexual mood back. His eyes were glowing and he was stalking towards me with a predatory flair.

"Except one," I agreed. _And it will always be that way because I will never sleep with you. Ever. Because I hate your guts. And your stupid condoms and your stupid perfect hair and your sexy smile and . . . ok, that's got to stop._

"Maybe I should alter that status," He suggested, breaking my bubble of space again.

I attempted to take a step backwards and found myself falling on his bed. I focused on the ceiling for a moment and laughed hysterically when I realized what he had up there. A mirror. A fucking mirror. I laughed so hard at the ridiculousness. It was almost as funny as the condoms. Almost. I saw myself, red in the face from laughing, wearing a sexy, purple corset. It made my body seem even curvier than it already was.

"What?" He asked, grinning along with me even though he wasn't aware of what I found hysterically humorous.

"You," I answered, attempting to stop cracking up.

"What about me?" He asked, sliding onto the bed next to me. _Oh no you don't._

His closeness made me stop laughing, though my smile couldn't be helped. "I can't believe you bought a mirror. I mean, really. That's borderline perverted."

He shrugged and put on a fuck-me-silly expression. "It's where I get my inspiration. This," He said, patting the bed fondly. "Is where the magic happens."

I was immediately off the bed, attempting to wipe my back. "Ok, that's not borderline perverted, that just _is _perverted."

"I prefer the term sexy," He whispered, balancing his weight on his elbows so he could stare at me.

"It doesn't turn me on, so I wouldn't call it sexy," I replied smartly, wanting to inform him of how overrated it was. He thought he was so cool.

"Pray tell, what _does _turn you on then?" He patted the bed next to him invitingly and I shook my head. Who knew how many naked bodies had been on that comforter?

"Socks," I answered honestly. It was a strange fetish, but I told him, wondering how many socks he'd be wearing the next time I saw him.

"Socks?"

"Yeah, I just like them. Whether they're on me or another person. I'm a foot person, but I don't like bare feet. I like the feeling of having my toes in fleece socks. What about you?"

He seemed taken aback and I wondered how many people had asked him that question. "Well, I prefer brunettes and I like brown eyes." Ok, that was totally describing me. "And I don't like fake breasts. And right now, I'm loving the color purple." He gave me a pointed stare from my toes up to my head, and back down to rest on my chest.

I sighed. "That was subtle," I said sarcastically, placing my hands on my hips.

"I'm never subtle when I want something. Especially when I want something and I'm horny." Another pointed stare that raped me with his gaze.

I rolled my eyes. "You're really not getting the art of subtlety here."

He shrugged and came to stand again, for the third time pressing himself into my personal area. "Subtlety is overrated," He whispered, placing a hand on my hip.

"So are horny older men."

"Never," He disagreed, dragging me closer.

_God, you have to breathe. Remember to breathe. Don't let him get the best of you. Turn him on and walk away. Turn him on and walk away. Turn him on and . . . and . . . and, god I used to know this . . . what happened to walking away? God, don't walk away. Stay right there and end your virginity. Can't stay a virgin forever. Better him than the drunken idiot or dinner guy. Ugh, get your head out of the gutter. _

I sighed suddenly, breaking myself away from my inner monologue. Taking a step back, I reclaimed a bit of my bubble. "We can't do this."

He moved closer in an obvious attempt to change my mind, nuzzling the side of my face with his nose. "Why not?"

"Because you're the thirty-two year old millionaire owner of a porno magazine and I'm the poor, eighteen year old girl that is only doing this because I have no other choice. I'm not going to have sex with you because it'll hurt later. I'm not going to have any emotional attachments here. I can't. And sex will create emotional attachments."

"Like hell it will. What do you think I've been doing all these years?"

"Well, you're a heartless womanizer," I said dismissively. "This won't work out. I'm not going to have sex that isn't required by this job."

He brushed his hands from my shoulders to my wrists and back up again. "And what if I said it was required?"

"I'd probably slap you again."

"What if I just said that I really would like to fuck your brains out into the early hours of the morning and never let you leave my bed so that I could take you whenever I wanted?" That wasn't sexy, that was possessive and kind of creepy. His hands ghosted at my sides and barely touched the outside curves of my breasts.

"There wouldn't be a probably. I _would _slap you," I answered truthfully, ignoring that my stomach was heating up and there was some definite moisture between my legs. _Just fucking pull away from him, _my internal voice told me. But I couldn't. It felt too nice.

"Mm, that's too bad," He whispered, gliding his hands to my back and untying the top ribbon of my corset. My eyes flicked to his.

"Don't."

He pulled another ribbon loose. "Oh, but I want to."

"Would you like me to slap you again?"

"Would you like me to fire you?" He challenged, maintaining eye contact as he undid another tie. There were ten of those and only seven of them were keeping part of my dignity intact.

"You're going to rape me then?" I whispered, whimpering as I felt another tie come undone. Why did I feel so powerless? _Because your panties are soaked through and you want this so bad._

He shook his head. "I know better than that."

"Then why are you undressing me?" I demanded.

He smiled slightly. "Who said I was undressing you? I'm just loosening your corset so you can actually breathe." Another tie was released. Only five of those left to keep me safe.

Fucker. He was playing with me. _You were playing with him. _That was different though. I grabbed his erection through the boxers. "Are these boxers too tight? I want the little guy to be able to breathe," I said sarcastically, showing him that two could play this sick little game.

"He's not little, as you already know," He smirked and my hand twitched, wanting so badly to smack him. I wished I had that whip again. How dare he bring that up? He was supposed to feel bad about that blow job, not parade it around in front of me.

"Fuck you," I hissed, yanking away from him. I was marching out of his room when I heard it.

"Yes, I know you want to fuck me."

I froze with my hand on the door, my whole body stiffening.

_Walk away. Do not kill your boss. Do not kill him. Leave the room. Get the fuck out of there before you bash his face in. Leave. God, please leave the fucking room! _

It took Herculean strength, but I managed to open the door and walked smack dab into a crowd of people. What seemed like the entire modeling population was standing with their ears pressed against the door. I glared at Tanya, knowing who had told everyone that there would be a show. Goddamn it, I even saw a bag of popcorn being passed around.

I slammed the door closed, hoping that Edward hadn't seen them. I hoped that he hadn't been looking. I waited for a few seconds, but he didn't come to the door, so I assumed that he thought I had left. I gestured to the entire crowd to follow me. They did so almost eagerly.

"How many of you heard all of that?" I asked once we were a safe distance away. Almost all of the hands went up. I gritted my teeth in an attempt to keep from shouting at Tanya. But I had a brilliantly devious and fucked up plan. This place was working wonders on me.

"I'm sorry," Tanya said beseechingly. "It sort of became a tradition a few years ago to see how long it took him to screw the next girl. Those walls are so thin that you can hear even a whisper." She smiled apologetically.

I managed a smile back. "It's ok. I don't mind. Now, for all of you that heard that, can we all agree that he's being a bastard?"

A mutual assent went through the group.

I couldn't believe I was about to admit this, but somehow I found the courage to do it. People were always saying that you should imagine your audience naked anyway. It wasn't exactly hard with this group considering they _were _naked.

"The only reason I took this job is because I had no other choice. My Mom was in a car accident last year and I've been paying for our apartment ever since by working two jobs. We were barely making rent, so I convinced my Mom to let me try out for a job here the second I turned eighteen. I hated the idea of putting my body on display like that, but what other choice did I have? So I came here and by some miracle, I was hired. I was thrilled about the paycheck and whatnot, but I had a problem. The rent is due. It's due in a week, and he was going to pay me next month. I can't have that or else my Mom is going to be on the streets, unable to walk for herself. So I told him that. I told him about my Mom and he said he'd give me the money."

My group seemed to be enraptured by the story, all leaning forwards slightly in interest. They must not have had too much entertainment aside from sex around here.

"He _said. _When I asked him for the money, he told me that he'd give it to me if I gave him a blowjob. What else could I do? My Mom was going to be flung out of her apartment if I didn't." I shuddered and closed my eyes, a few tears leaking out. I was almost glad because they added good effect. "My point is that he's a manipulating son of a bitch who is after my body and I'm not very keen on letting him have it after what he did to me. So, I'm going to be a bitch back."

There was some nodding.

"I want your help, too. I want to make him so needy that he's practically begging and I'll let him think he can have it before I jerk it out from under him. He needs to understand that just because I'm poorer than dirt doesn't mean he can fuck with me. Will you help me?"

I looked up and every single person was nodding, even the two men I'd managed to punch in one day. I smiled happily. "What's the plan?" Someone asked.

"All the guys, I'm giving you unlimited access to flirt with me in front of the boss. I'm sorry, but I'm not going to be screwing any of you. Just as a heads up. But goddamn if we can't let him think that. I can appear out of a room somewhere adjusting my clothing with my makeup smeared and let him see that. Got it?" I asked. They all cheered.

"Ok and the women here, I want you to act somewhat normal. Maybe don't give into him as much, but if everyone withholds from him, he'll know that something is up. But if he doesn't go as satisfied as usual, that will help. Is everyone ok with that?" There was more cheering.

I was so manipulative, but he made me so mad. And what better way to get back at him than to ignore him?

_You've sunken to an ultimate, slutty, manipulative low, Bella Swan. What will this plan accomplish?_

Sweet revenge.

_Yeah, good luck with that,_ my inner voice thought dryly.

*******

**Ok, even I think this is kind of a dumb plan, but I can't seem to resist the lure of "Make Edward Jealous". Really, it's just kind of fun to write no matter how overused or lame it sounds. Just accept it as I've accepted it. ;D**

**Love you guys and if you love me back, you'll leave me a review! *Cough cough nudge nudge wink wink***


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the latest edition to my collection. Please review! Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease!!!!!!!!!!!**

********

At dinner, I was taken aside by both the men I'd slapped and they apologized for being rude and that they had both been in the same boat at some point and that they hoped my Mom would be ok. I almost cried I was so happy. This had been the most sympathy people had shown me since I was a little kid. No one could be spared to hear the sorrows of a young girl trying to stay alive in a harsh world. But these people listened, even if they were porn stars. And it felt good.

"I'm sorry for slapping you guys, but I've gotten used to defending myself. There were a lot of lowlifes where I lived. And to make it up to you, I'll sit by both of you at dinner. I'm encouraging kissing and flirting and general feeling up. Just please don't get carried away. And only one of you should be flirting with me at first. Ok?"

They agreed and Jake volunteered to go first, maybe just a little too eager. They immediately took the chairs on either side of me when we sat down. I got a few discreet gestures of good luck from the other people and many of them glared at Edward when he joined us. I made a slashing gesture at my throat and they stopped. Jesus, subtlety was obviously not part of these people's lives.

Edward glanced at me before he sat down and attempted to turn his attention to Tanya, who smiled lightly and said a few words before turning to the person next to her. Edward frowned.

I leaned in close to Jake and whispered in his ear. "Ready?"

He nodded, giving me a sexy smile. He really was attractive, with large, dark eyes and black hair. And a fantastic body as I remembered from the photo shoot. It was just a shame that he scared the shit out of me most of the time.

"Let's whisper for a while and then you'll giggle and put your hand on my chest," He instructed softly.

"And after that?" I kept a permanent smile on my face and batted my eyes a bit.

"Then you can make it look like you're rubbing me under the table. You don't have to," He assured me and laughed. "I bet he'll _accidentally _drop his fork under the table just to check."

"If he does that I'll crack up laughing."

"If you start to, is it ok if I kiss you to shut you up? I don't want him to notice."

I nodded, giggling as my cue that I was going to put this into effect. I turned towards him in my seat and pressed my hand to his chest, slowly sliding it downwards. He purred in my ear and I laughed again. It was a funny sound. "Promise you won't get carried away?"

"Yeah. I came here to take care of my parents as well. He's a scumbag for making you do that. I promise you I won't do anything you're not ok with."

I smiled genuinely and decided that I was actually going to rub him as a way of saying thanks. "You're awesome," I whispered. "Thank you for this. I can't wait to get back at him."

Jake jumped when he felt my hand actually on him. I tugged on the zipper of his pants and was surprised to find that he wasn't wearing underwear.

"Commando?"

He nodded with a funny grin.

I pulled his erection out and began to stroke it. I did a peripheral check. Most of the table was staring at us, knowing that we were doing this because of Edward. And speaking of Edward, he was staring with his mouth slightly opened. And as Jake as predicted, he dropped his silverware on purpose.

"Pull me onto your lap. I don't want him to be _sure _of what we're doing," I whispered.

He didn't hesitate and blocked any view Edward might have had. I continued my ministrations on him and he groaned softly, letting his head fall back.

"I can't believe he did that," I giggled. "This is working faster than I thought."

"Mind if I kiss you?"

"Only if you promise you won't feel anything."

He didn't answer, which I took to mean a yes and attacked my mouth. We blatantly made out at the dinner table until I heard someone clearing their throat. I looked around, surprised.

"Would you guys knock it off? Some of us are trying to eat," Edward said impatiently, glowering at his plate of untouched food.

I laughed. "Yes, because you are so unaccustomed to sex and it's burning your innocent eyes out," I said sarcastically, drawing a few snickers from my audience.

"It's not my innocent eyes I'm worried about. Let's not forget about _your _innocence that you claim to have. Or dignity or whatever you'd like to call it." Ouch. In front of everyone, too. I was really glad I'd told them beforehand. I was secretly tucking Jake's erection back in his pants.

"Well, whatever's left of it won't be here long. Come on." I tugged ake's arm and we walked out of the dining room, hand in hand. "God, that was perfect," I enthused when we were far enough away.

Jake nodded, adjusting himself in his pants.

"Sorry about that," I apologized for his erection. I was about to offer to help him, but I knew that wasn't a good idea.

"Don't apologize. That felt fantastic. I'll see you later, Bella." He abruptly left and I was fairly convinced he was going off to take care of matter himself. I decided to disappear for a while as well.

I headed up to my room and did my thing until I looked perfectly sweaty and my hair was a little messed up. Perfect. I headed back down to dinner in my orgasmic state, extremely pleased with the reaction I created upon doing so.

Everyone stared at me and when I saw that Edward looked down for a second, I winked at anyone that I could see.

But Edward was burning holes into my purple corset, which for some bizarre reason, I still had on. It didn't make sense to me, considering the thing was fucking uncomfortable, though not as much because half the ties were undone. He took in my flushed skin and misplaced hair.

I sat down where I had been sitting previously and ate some of what was left on my plate, even though most of it was cold. I chanced a glance up and Edward was glaring now. I would have been frightened if I hadn't been so fucking smug. _That's right, be jealous. Think that I chose him over you. That's right._

When dinner was over, Edward immediately grabbed me by the crook of my elbow and started steering me out of the dining room. I gave a worried look to everybody, but followed him anyway. "I thought I told you not to touch me," I grumbled.

"I thought I told you not to be a cock tease," He retorted furiously.

"You broke a rule first. That makes our whole set of rules null and void. I can tease you as much as I want." I poked him in the chest to emphasize my point.

"So you admit you were teasing me with Jacob Black?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," I smirked. "Or maybe I should tell you to go and visit the photographer that I had this afternoon. Ask to see _all _of the pictures. That might answer a few questions for you."

That was all I said before stalking off to my room. I knew that if he did as I said, he'd find a few pictures of Jake and me. That would probably make him jealous.

When I opened the door, I immediately remembered the check on my bedside table. I sprinted to my bedroom and picked it up. I didn't have a choice. I had to cash it in or else my Mom wouldn't be able to pay the rent. I changed into my dress that Alice had been kind enough to put back in my room during the pictures and kept a firm hold on that little slip of paper. Now I just needed to find a car to borrow.

^*^*^*^

"Hey, does anyone have a car I could borrow?" I shouted over the music that was filling up the first floor of the house. Everyone was dancing naked. At least, the people that weren't gyrating into each other were dancing naked.

Someone turned the music down and everyone laughed at me. "Honey, no one here has a car. There's really no need to leave," Tanya answered me, still being pumped into by a guy with brown hair and a prominent chin. I mean, there was actual penetration and she was talking to me like we were having a normal conversation. _Fucking freaky._

"I need to cash this check to help my Mom," I held it up and everyone stared at it. The actual check I'd gotten from the blowjob. It had its own legacy.

"The only one that has a car is the boss," some nameless person in the crowd shouted.

Oh crap. I needed to mail this. And I didn't want to deal with him. "Thanks, guys." I left the dance party and made my way to his room, taking a few breaths to steady myself before knocking.

"Who is it?" He sounded angry. Unbelievably angry.

"Um, Bella," I squeaked, suddenly becoming the nervous girl I'd been when I came here.

The door was almost ripped off its hinges. "What do you want?" He hissed, glowering at me and once again wearing nothing but silk boxers.

"I need to cash the check you gave me," I whispered, frightened by his anger.

"I thought you weren't going to. That it was beneath you and all that," He said with poison in his voice.

"I can't exactly tell that to the landlord," I sighed. "I need to borrow your car to drive to the bank or something."

He glared at me. "Fuck no. You're not driving my Lamborghini when you've only been driving for . . . god, only three years. Let me get dressed." He slammed the door in my face and appeared five minutes later looking mouthwatering.

Black, button-down shirt and tight jeans. I was just trying to clear my head and he was already blowing past me, striding like he was in one of those walk-a-thons. _Where's the fucking fire? _

I tottered after him in my heels as best I could until we reached what was obviously the garage. He didn't look at me, but headed straight for an extremely fast looking car. "Get in," He barked at me.

I flinched and opened the door, buckling my seatbelt. And we were off.

It was like he couldn't get out of there fast enough. I watched him and his tense posture, staring at the road as if it had done him a huge wrong and he wouldn't mind going on a murderous rampage.

I almost didn't want to ask, but . . . "Is there something wrong?" I asked timidly.

He seemed to explode. He pulled a white envelope of out of nowhere and smacked it on my lap. "Yes, there is something fucking wrong!" The car seemed to speed up even more.

I opened the envelope. A picture of me in a purple corset, sucking on Jake's erection. Damn, he worked fast. I hadn't expected him to have a reaction like this. He seemed . . . crazed. "Jesus, stop freaking out. This is nothing compared to some of the other stuff that was going on." I remembered the group of four or five people that had been shooting in that doctor's office set.

He shook his head lividly, seeming to be at a loss for words.

"This," I said, pointing at the picture. "Is what you pay me for. This is what sells your magazines. This is the reason you are driving around in a car that probably costs about twenty times what my apartment is worth per year."

"Why is he special?" He demanded, suddenly jerking the car off the road and coming to a screeching stop.

"He's not special. That's what the photographer wanted, so I did it. Now keep on driving. I need to send money to my Mom."

"I'm not going anywhere until you explain why you were all over him at dinner," He stubbornly grabbed the keys out of the ignition and placed them in his pocket, crossing his arms over his chest.

I sighed and replaced the picture in the envelope because it kind of was nauseating to look at. "Remind me why you need to know this again." _Admit you're jealous. Just admit it and I won't do it again. Admit it._

"Because I like to know what's going on between my employees. If you guys are a couple and things go badly, I need to know about that." He didn't make eye contact with me.

"So you're saying it'd be perfectly ok if it was just a no strings attached sex thing?" I prodded. _Admit it._

He stiffened. "I thought you didn't believe in no strings attached. You said that sex makes emotional attachments."

"My view has changed," I said stubbornly. "Now answer the question."

"It's not perfectly ok. I don't like it. He tried to molest you yesterday."

"Like you've tried to do on several occasions?" I pointed out.

He glared at me.

"What if I told you that he's now my boyfriend and I happen to know he has an engagement ring and I plan to say yes?" Ok, that was stretching it, but whatever.

"WHAT?!" Edward roared.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, you're only concerned about my work relationships, not jealous at all."

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "I've never had a woman turn me down repeatedly the way you have. And yes, it makes me jealous to see you with someone else when you wouldn't say yes to me. It hurts and I'm not used to that. Happy?"

"Exceedingly. Now get back on the road you speed demon. I have to cash in my dirty money."

"Dirty money?"

"Don't play dumb. You know exactly why it's dirty," I rolled my eyes again and waited for him to pull the key out of his pocket. "May we please go now?"

He shook his head. "You still haven't told me why."

"I don't have to," I responded.

"Don't make me force you."

"How on Earth could you force me?"

"I could declare that I'm not moving this car an inch until you tell me."

"I'd walk."

He smirked. "In those shoes?"

"I'd take them off."

"Your feet would get cut."

"I don't care."

"Your feet have the most nerve endings. Of course you'd care."

"Then I'd leave the shoes on and suffer through the blisters. Now move this fucking car before I start telling you details."

"Details?"

"How he kisses and how he made love to me and –," I began, but was abruptly shut up by Edward.

"He didn't make love to you. He fucked you. There wasn't love." He seemed so perfectly sure about this.

"You'd know, wouldn't you?" I said with a look that was meant to splinter his heart.

He stared at me wordlessly for a while before starting the car and reconnecting with the road. We didn't speak until we were in front of the bank. "I'll wait here," He said quietly.

I nodded and cashed in the check. I immediately asked for an envelope and a pen. I wrote down all the information for my Mom's address. "Does anyone have a postage stamp?" I asked all of the people in the bank, something I would have never done previously. I guess being able to speak in front of a bunch of naked people made it a lot easier to speak to clothed people.

"Yeah, just a minute." A middle-aged woman began digging through her purse, finally handing me a stamp.

"Thank you," I smiled sweetly and pressed it onto the envelope, adding almost all of my money to the envelope. I put the rest of it in my purse and headed outside. I saw the blue mailbox on the corner and I pushed the envelope through the slot, sighing in relief.

Everything would be ok. My Mom would get the money and I'd continue to support her financially. I'd just stop this whole game I had going on with Edward. It was ridiculous and I was able to see that when I was away from him. I'd tell the group that as well. I'd just do my work and who knows, maybe in time I'd give into Edward because I sure as hell couldn't hold out forever. He was too attractive and persistent for that not to happen at one time or another.

I found the Lamborghini and immediately knew something was wrong because of Edward's expression. It was so off. "Are you okay?" I asked, genuinely concerned.

He sighed. "You're fired, Bella."

********

**DUN, DUN, DUN, DUNNNN!!!!**

**Ok, cliffhanger, sorry. Let me know what you think!!!!!! PLEASE, I BEG OF YOU!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, don't hate Edward even if he's a prick.**

**I don't own a thing.**

His sentence hit me like a bullet. It took me a second to comprehend and a millisecond to begin panicking.

I'd have to go back to Mom and try and find work. We'd go back to struggling for our very home every second of the day. And those pictures of me would circulate and I'd have to change my name. Oh god. I took a deep breath to calm myself down and keep the tears from flowing. I seized my purse and dug through it, seizing the bundle of money that I'd set aside. One thousand dollars. My dirty money.

I tossed it at Edwards's lap. "It's the extra money you gave me." I patted myself on the back solemnly for having a steady voice. "I won't take it. Believe me, I'd give you the rest of it, but I've already mailed it." I didn't mention the small amount I _had _to keep. I would have thrown it back in his face, but I needed it to get home.

He nodded his head and pocketed the money. "Get in. I'll drive you back and you get whatever stuff you have there."

"No need. I have everything with me. I'll catch the bus. Bye, Edward." I turned away from the sports car and made my way to the rickety bench at the bus stop. I didn't turn to see the car drive away, back towards the mansion which I could see even from here.

I cried in earnest once I was positive that Edward wasn't going to be privy to the display. What the fuck was I going to do for money? I'd have to take buses and trains through the states until I got home because I couldn't afford a plane ticket. A few passing strangers stared at me, probably wondering why I was crying like a baby.

About an hour passed when I finally looked up at the bus sign through my tears and realized that I'd already missed the last bus. Fucking fantastic. Maybe there was a hotel somewhere around here. I didn't move though, too miserable to attempt to search. Maybe I'd just sleep on this old bench. Homeless people did it all the time. I should probably get used to it seeing as how I'd be homeless soon. Once that money ran out I'd be living on the streets, attempting to take care of my Mom.

My Mom!

I had to reach her somehow. I walked back into the bank and asked politely if I could borrow their phone. They probably only allowed me to because they pitied the tears on my face.

"Hello?"

"Mom, it's Bella."

"Baby, what's wrong?" Wow, I was transparent.

"Mom . . . I'm coming home." The tears were already starting up again.

"Bella, what happened?" She pressed urgently. It felt good to have her be the one taking care of me, even if it was for a moment. It hadn't been like that since her accident.

"I got fired," I said, my voice cracking.

"Why?"

That stumped me. Why _did _I get fired? What had I done? Have fake sex with another employee? Those people did it all the time, not faking either. Make the boss jealous? Is it even legal to fire someone for that? "I don't know," I finally admitted. "I really don't know why."

"Can you get home?"

"I have enough money to make it home I think." A bank teller pointed at a sign that read the store hours and then pointed at his watch. They closed two minutes ago. "Mom, I have to go. The phone I'm using belongs to a bank and they're closing. I'll see you in a few days. I love you."

"Ok, Bella. I love you, too."

I returned to my lonely bench, beginning to cry all over again. I didn't even earn the money I had and yet I needed more of it. Life wasn't fair. It really wasn't fair to have a boss that you really kind of wanted to screw and then have him fire you for no apparent reason. That wasn't fair. I must have been an evil bitch in my previous life to deserve this now. I was contemplating how many people I'd killed in my last life – probably over a dozen – when I saw the car.

The Lamborghini pulled in front of me and Edward looked horrified and tired. "I'm looking for a person to model for me. You're gorgeous. I'm hiring you as of now."

_Stop crying, you dolt. Stand up to him. He's only doing this out of guilt. Stand up to him. _"Go fuck yourself," I said, wiping my tears away with the heel of my hand. My inner voice abruptly switched itself around. _You're an idiot. He offered you your job back. You have no choice. Take the job. Do it. Get in that car._

"As much fun as that sounds, I'd prefer fucking _you_." He stopped his banter and got out of the car, walking over to me. He pressed a thumb under my eye and wiped away the moisture before doing the same with the other eye.

I didn't react. "You done?"

He nodded.

"Good. Don't you ever fucking touch me again. I'm telling you this one more time only, Edward. The only reason I'm about to get back in your fucking unnecessarily expensive car is because I have no choice. If I go back home, I'd just end up in poverty again. So I'll get in your car and go back to work for you, but not by choice. And if you ever, ever, _ever _touch me again, I will castrate you." There was no joking in my tone. There wasn't any way to argue. The other times, as if I hadn't made myself abundantly clear over and over again, were practically me joking compared to this. This was dead serious.

"You're too beautiful for me to not touch you," He said desperately. "I'll try not to, but it's fucking hard."

"Why did you come back?" I demanded suddenly.

"Because I couldn't stand the thought of leaving you here alone. Not to mention that once everyone realized I'd fired you they were pounding on my door, threatening to go on strike if I didn't hire you again. You have them all wrapped around your finger," He remarked with an uneasy laugh.

"It helps when I told them all what an asshole you are," I answered flatly, getting into the passenger seat.

"Yes, I heard about that. Tanya told me everything and really, that was not your most brilliant plan ever. It was kind of middle school-ish."

If I'd had enough life in me to blush, I would have, but I was just cried out. "I know, but it was smart at the time. You deserve to be brought down off your horse a little. And you know that or you wouldn't have come back."

"You didn't actually sleep with Jake, did you?" He randomly asked.

"No, I didn't," I replied lifelessly. "Will you please start the car? I'd like to get out of here and more importantly, away from you." That was the truth.

"I _did _come back, you know."

"You also left."

"But I came _back."_

"After threatened from your entire staff to go on strike. That's not exactly a hard choice to make when you have none."

"I already had my keys in hand and was getting ready to come back when they started demanding it."

I scoffed. _Yeah right._ "Just drive."

He finally started up the car and we didn't utter a word to each other. I almost managed a smile when I heard the cheering from behind the humongous gates. The entire – not just most of them, but all of them – staff of the magazine, stars and makeup artists, were all sitting on the large, brick front steps naked, cheering at my return. Jeez, did everyone know about the blowjob incident? I grimaced at the thought.

The guards were staring at all the naked people and I actually did laugh at their dumbfounded expression. You'd think they'd see more action if they guarded this place. Not that they were seeing much right now. I could just barely see them myself, able to make out their nude forms from the front lights.

"You're quite popular," Edward remarked.

"Only because they're mad at you." I waved to them and they sent up another cheer. My god, it was like being a movie star . . . not that I would know, but I assumed. The next thing would be autographs and paparazzi.

"No," He disagreed, pulling into the garage. "They genuinely like you. You're a good person."

"Don't fucking start complimenting me now when you only feel guilty. I'm mad at you. It's not the end of the world. Don't attempt to be Mr. Nice Guy now. Hell, I'm pretty sure I'll even forgive you at one point. But shut the fuck up for now. I don't want to have to look at you for a while, let alone hear your voice."

He looked severely hurt by this, but I couldn't care too much at the moment, though it would probably make me feel guilty later. I made sure to slam the car door which earned me an angry hissing noise from Edward. "Don't slam the door! My god this car is . . . is . . . ," He didn't finish due to my glare.

"Is what? Worth a lot? I know that. I also know that it's built from metal and that closing the door, as it was designed to do, will not harm it. Cool it." I left the garage to head towards the front entrance where everyone was camped out. They unexpectedly grabbed me and started passing me over their heads, like they would with a rock star.

Everyone was staring at me critically, all talking at me. "Oh my god, what happened?" "Did he make you cry?" "Where is he?" "Do you want some makeup? It'll get rid of your puffy eyes." "Why did he fire you?"

I held up my hands for silence, which immediately ensued much to my surprise. "He fired me for a reason that I'm not aware of and then came back. I'm mad as hell at him. Thank you all for sticking up for me because I would have been attempting to go back home if you hadn't. Thanks."

I almost vomited on the gravel when someone decided that they should have a group hug. About thirty naked bodies pressed in on me and I vowed to slowly and painfully kill whoever suggested it.

"Guys, she doesn't like naked people. Back up," Alice ordered like the tiny drill sergeant she was.

I gave her a look of fervent thankfulness. "It's nothing personal," I assured everyone. "I'm just not used to this yet."

They laughed it off and shrugged, and I found myself in the center of things, but no one ventured within two feet of me. Ah, I loved it. Blessed space.

"Now that you're back, we can finish the party off. And you're not escaping this time!" Alice exclaimed.

I groaned. "I'm not exactly into orgies." I tried to veer to the hallway that would take me to my room, but was adamantly held back.

"So there won't be any sex. We'll all wear clothes," Tanya declared. No one seemed to like this idea, but agreed to it anyway. I felt powerful. I could make porn stars wear clothes. Fuck, I was like Bruce Almighty.

"You guys don't have to. I'll just head up to my room," I assured them, attempting to leave again.

"We're going to drag you downstairs and everyone will be clothed. Now everyone get your party clothes on and we'll meet in five minutes," Jake ordered.

I sighed helplessly and stood around in a lobby area with buttery leather sofas. Everyone disappeared to get clothes on while I stared at the disco ball on the ceiling in disbelief. These people went all out. There was even a DJ booth in the corner. God, I hoped they meant it when they said there wouldn't be any open sex here. Because there was no way I'd be participating.

^*^*^*^

**See? Everything's ok again! Bella's unfired!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Enjoy, my pretties. :D**

**I own nothing, much to my displeasure.**

^*^*^*^

Ten minutes later, everyone had made it downstairs and the party was in full swing. Alcohol flowed like water and a bunch of intoxicated, clothed bodies jumped to a fast pop song. I was a little bit regretful that I couldn't even drink a little to take the tension out of my body, but it wasn't legal for me to drink yet. Just legal for me to have wild, crazy, unadulterated sex with as many partners as I wanted. Did anyone else find that a little bit odd?

The clothing wasn't exactly something you could wear in public, but everyone at least had pants on, though many shirts had found their way to the dance floor, abandoned.

Normally, I would have stood in the corner and watched things as they went on, but no such luck. I swear I danced with every single guy in the place and even a few of the girls. People had the good sense not to dirty dance with me though as I saw most people doing. They were treating me like the prude I was and for that, I was eternally grateful.

After about two hours of drunken dancing, most people were calling it quits, usually dragging people behind them to go off for certain _activities_. I was almost convinced that Edward wasn't going to make an appearance at all, but I was brutally disappointed.

He suddenly burst through the double doors, looking anxious and wobbly. The floor was almost deserted and I was dancing with Jake. I'm sorry to say that even though my judgment wasn't impaired from alcohol, I was perfectly all right dancing with him. He was the only one that I was doing some pretty sexual dancing with, but I knew that he wouldn't get carried away. It was all fun and games . . . until Edward came along.

His eyes widened at the sight of Jake and I and he strode over. "May I cut in?" He asked stiffly, glaring at Jake. His voice wasn't right. There was some slurring.

"No," I answered promptly, turning my back on him and continuing to dance. But I found that Jake was no longer there because he had been pushed to the ground by Edward. "Oh my god, are you ok?" I reached out to pull Jake up but was jerked away.

"I'm cutting in," Edward announced, grabbing at me.

I ignored him and helped Jake back up, brushing off his back. "I'm sorry," I said in his ear, only loudly enough for him to hear. "He's being a jealous asshole."

Jake smiled. "I would be, too. Have fun dancing with him." He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and started to back away.

My expression changed from apologetic to horrified. "Don't just leave me with him!"

"I don't bite," Edward said reproachfully, obviously hearing what I said. "Jake, if you'd like to keep your job, I'd get the hell out of here." Definitely had a bit too much to drink judging by the idle threat.

Jake's eyes flashed to fear and then defeat. "Have fun, Bella," He repeated.

"Bye," I said weakly, turning to stare defiantly at my tormentor. Real panic rose in me when I saw that we were some of the last people on the dance floor. If everyone left, I wouldn't have anyone to shout to in case Edward got ahead of himself.

He pulled me into his arms and I didn't resist, feeling that it was probably useless. Besides, he couldn't exactly be held accountable for his actions at the moment. "Not got your claws on tonight, kitty?" He slurred, his breath reeking. I knew the smell from all the guys I had just been dancing with. He was wasted. Not just drunk, but _really _drunk.

We moved in a slow dance that was completely incompatible with the upbeat rock song playing. But I didn't think that fast movements were exactly recommended for him. I didn't want to have to test how well he could hold his alcohol. "How much have you had to drink?"

"Just one vodka," He muttered, looking dazed.

"Just one glass?" I asked hysterically. There was no way he was this drunk from one shot of vodka.

"No, one bottle," He answered. He suddenly pulled me closer so that our bodies were pressed together in a way that should have been illegal. My heart began thumping loudly and I was glad that music was playing so no one could hear it. "Let's go fuck," He said, grabbing my wrist and beginning to pull me towards the door.

I decided to go with it because I would actually get him to his room. I'd tell him no and put him to bed so no harm came to him. He didn't seem surprised that I hadn't said anything and wasn't resisting, probably too drunk to care.

As I suspected, he led us to his bedroom, stumbling every so often. He kicked open the door with a force that sent it crashing into the wall. It made the whole room shake. I noticed an empty bottle of vodka next to another copy of the picture that Edward had shown me before. They were on the floor in a seemingly random place.

Almost before I could blink, Edward had grabbed me around the waist and began kissing at my neck hungrily, smelling heavily of acohol.

"Whoa, slow down there," I said, needing a moment to control myself before I lost my mind enough to kiss him back. His lips were looking extra luscious at that moment.

"Why?" He breathed, hovering over my collarbone. I could feel his hot breath.

"You're insanely drunk, that's why."

He pulled at the bottom of my dress. "So?"

I leaned down to try and press my dress back into place, but it happened so quickly I couldn't react. I found myself standing in my underwear, cornered against the wall. Edward held my dress and seemed to feel the material for a moment before ripping it in two as if it was tissue paper. He removed his shirt as well and I cursed myself for liking the look.

"What the hell? That's my only outfit!" My voice was so outraged.

"Exactly," He said wisely, returning to cup my breasts. "Now you can't get dressed again and I like you a lot better naked."

I shoved him away and experienced a hell of a lot of pain when he shoved back, crushing my spine against the wall. His hands acted as vices around my upper arms, encircling them to the point of pain.

A whimpering noise came out of my mouth and I was thrown onto his bright red bed, further hurting my back. I realized how serious this situation was now. This wasn't the way this was supposed to be. My first time was supposed to be gentle and with someone I loved. Not with a debonair drunk who was raping me.

I attempted to scramble away, but he flew at me, sending his full weight on top of me. "Oh my god, just stop, Edward!" I begged when I felt him sliding his pants and underwear down and kicking them off.

He was robotic, unlocking the clasp on my bra and mechanically throwing it on the floor. He'd done this before.

"Edward!"

He looked into my eyes.

"Edward," I repeated, quieter this time.

A small amount of awareness had filtered into his face before he looked down again, starting to yank my panties down.

"No, Edward. Look at me."

His eyes flicked up again, his actions to pull my remaining underwear off stopping, though it didn't matter anyway since they were around my ankles.

"Don't do this. I know that you're angry and jealous. But what is this going to help? I'll hate you for forever and a day. I'll quit and you'll never see me again. Just stop now and I'll understand. I'll forget about it," I kept my voice soft and reassuring, yet still desperate because I was. If he didn't find it in himself to not do this through his drunken haze, then I was in serious trouble.

He seemed to struggle until he sighed heavily and pulled himself off of me, collapsing on his back to my left side. "I'm sorry," He slurred.

I patted his hand and he gripped it, drawing me in. There was so much contact of our skin and it made me feel jumpy and calm at the same time.

"Stay with me tonight," He said desperately, his eyes drooping. He was going to pass out any second.

I shifted against his chest uncomfortably, painfully aware of how naked we both were. And I felt even more naked when he was around, touching my skin. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"I promise I won't do anything. I just want you to be here." His eyes closed and he began to snore lightly.

I really didn't have a choice, seeing as how arms were locked around me. I tried to pull myself free, but he had a grip of iron, even in a state of unconsciousness. I sighed and settled myself in for the night. It was going to be a long one. I was almost asleep when I felt him stir underneath me.

"Bella?" He asked, tightening his hold on me.

"Edward?"

I thought he smiled. "Just making sure you're still here." There was a pause before he said it. That goddamned sentence. "I think I'm in love you, Bella. That's why I fired you. I couldn't deal with it. I'm just so confused."

My body has frozen in shock. What. The. Hell? Love? That couldn't be. He was just really drunk and I was going to blot this out of my memory. I'd repress it.

I heard and felt him snoring again.

I stared at the reddish hairs on his chest that glinted from the moonlight that flowed through the windows. He loved me. It explained a lot. But, after two days of knowing him? What the hell? Was he crazy?

Was I crazy considering that I was harboring feelings for him as well?

_Shit, you did not just say that. _

There was something else I was going to be repressing. I couldn't allow myself to fall in love with him. He'd never remain faithful and it was laughable to even consider that we had similar plans for our lives. He was going to run this porn mega-mansion and I was going to leave here in a few years to live with my Mom. I couldn't fall in love just to get my heart broken. I'd simply ignore what he said and lock my feelings away in a place that no one would ever know about. Yeah, that's what I'd do.

With my resolve, I fell asleep cradled in the arms of the man that was in love with me and that I was seriously beginning to fall for.

^*^*^*^

**Yes, I know that it's only been two days. Suck it up. I don't really care about timelines. It's Bella and Edward people. They were meant for each other! So deal with it.**

**AND REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**All right, here ya go. It's a labor of love ;D**

**I own nothin.**

^*^*^*^

It took me a long time in the morning to remember what had happened. I freaked out for a moment, only being able to process that fact that I was completely naked and Edward was underneath me, a semi-hard erection pressing against my thigh. Oh god, had I lost my virginity already? To Edward? Shit!

Then I remembered and I relaxed. He'd just been drunk. True, he'd been on the verge of forcing himself on me, but he hadn't. Just confessed that he was in love with me and – oh fuck. He was in love with me. This seemed like a much bigger deal than it had last night.

_Ok, calm down. Remember what you decided. You won't make any mention of it and you'll completely ignore it. Just try and get through your stay here. Yeah get through it . . . for the numerous years that you'll have to work here. Shit._

I took a deep breath, made sure my emotions were in check, and attempted to pry myself out of Edward's grasp. He wasn't having that, even in unconsciousness. He gripped my hips and was practically rearranging my pelvis from the way he pulled downwards. His fingernails dug into my skin and he frowned in his sleep.

I gasped in pain, unable to hold it back any longer. Fuck it, I was just going to wake him up. It hurt too much. "Hey, drunkard! Wake up, you're breaking me."

He groaned and released me, blinking his eyes blearily. He seemed to take me into account, stared at me for five seconds, and then shoved me off of him, looking scared shitless.

We'd been off center and I tumbled off the bed, landing in a heap, but managing to drag the top violently red sheet off the bed with me in my attempt to grab something to hold onto. My already aching back screamed at me, wanting to sprout fists and start punching Edward in the face.

"Oh shit," He muttered, his face popping over the side of the bed as he looked down at me. "Are you ok?"

"No. Once I find the wherewithal, I'm going to slap you again." I wrapped the sheet over myself before he could take in my naked body.

"Well, that definitely sounds like you. And I'm pretty sure I'm not hallucinating. So tell me, when exactly did you change your mind?"

The pain was making what he said baffling. "Change my mind about what?" I wrapped my little red safety sheet over myself and began to stand up, my back just begging to be massaged. I was really feeling when he'd shoved me into the wall.

"About fucking me," He answered and I forced myself to look away from his naked body, which he seemed to have no problem having on display. "You were probably drunk, too, because I know that I have a major hangover. I can't even remember last night." He rubbed his temples for emphasis.

I rolled my eyes, practically feeling the wetness between my legs. He was so . . . confident. "First off, it's illegal for me to consume alcohol. And secondly, we didn't have sex."

His brow crinkled in confusion for a moment before he slapped a hand to his forehead. "Oh shit. If what I think happened actually happened . . . oh god, I'm sorry."

"You got really drunk over a picture from the photo shoot and things got a little out of hand, but I stopped you and you asked me to stay with you. I didn't get a chance to say no because you passed out before I could escape." I didn't mention the fact that he was in love with me. He probably didn't remember anyway.

"I'm sorry about your dress," He muttered, staring at the pile of black, ripped fabric on the floor.

I nodded, looking at it as well. "It's ok. I've got your sheet." I laughed lightly and grabbed my lacy panties from the bed where I'd kicked them off last night; they'd been irritating my ankles. I was about to pull them back on when I noticed that Edward was staring. I cleared my throat pointedly and he shrugged.

"It's nothing I haven't seen."

I was shocked but that quickly turned to anger. "For someone who just apologized for trying to rape me last night, you're awfully high and mighty." I grabbed my bra from the floor and with a dramatic exit, found my way to his bathroom, which just for the record, was absolutely huge and gorgeous.

As impressed as I was, I couldn't help but be disgusted as well. No one should be able to live like that when other people were struggling to make the rent every month for a one roomed apartment. It was just another reason why Edward and I couldn't have anything going on between us.

_Right, because absolutely nothing is going on between you two now. You just slept naked with him._

There was a knock on the door. "I'm sorry," He apologized.

"Why?" I asked sharply, hooking my bra together and staring at the door in case he tried to open it. "You just said what you meant."

"You're beautiful, Bella. I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to offend you."

I took a deep breath. "It's fine. But you owe me a new dress. I don't care what the trend here is, but I'm _not _going naked. I don't want you to drool on the carpets when you stare at me." _Right on, bring him off his high horse._

I heard him sigh and I could picture him rolling his eyes, leaning against the doorframe naked. Naked. Oh shit. Now I was the one drooling. I yanked my panties back into place, wrapped the sheet around myself, and edged open the door. I'd presumed correctly. He stood there in all his glory, his little friend standing at attention. Not that it was little. He didn't bother to hide that either.

"God, please put some clothes on," I said exasperatedly.

"I like going around naked," He shrugged.

That was news to me. "Then why do you wear clothes all the time?"

A cocky grin came onto his face. "I don't think you want to know that."

I narrowed my eyes. "Try me."

"Well, I used to go naked all the time like everyone else, but I ended up not getting any work done because someone was usually jumping me every two seconds." He seemed too smug about this.

Although, of course I knew what he meant by 'jumping', I muttered in reply, "You must have made them really mad if they jumped you. Did they mug you as well?"

He rolled his eyes, exactly as I had pictured him doing. "Very mature. You know perfectly well what I meant."

I didn't reply, some very vivid images of Edward with Tanya in the very bed I had slept in last night. She was the first person my mind conjured up before I moved to think of Trish and that curvy redhead that I thought was named Victoria. I cringed. "What time is it?" I asked.

He glanced at an alarm clock. "Ten-thirty." His tone didn't suggest any worry that I was supposed to be modeling two and a half hours ago.

"Fucking marvelous," I groaned, ripping through his room and bolting out the door, still wearing a sheet. I wasn't unaware of the stares I received. I must have looked really rumpled. I probably had the whole sex hair thing going on, minus the sex part.

I practically ran to the gigantic photo room barefoot and panted for a few moments before entering it, sweat running down my face. The photos were already in play, many different scenes being portrayed.

I attracted a lot of attention and it occurred to me why as opposed to the reason that I looked heinous. Edward and I were probably the only people missing. These people weren't stupid when it came to sex. They'd probably thought they knew what had happened. And it didn't help that I was wearing a bright red sheet that no one else in this place was likely to have. Too many of these girls had seen that very bed and knew where I had come from. Goddamn Edward. Why couldn't he just have chosen simple white sheets like mine?

I found Frenchie looking bored as he was simply lying on a set's fainting seat. I suppose he had no one to photograph. When he saw me a knowing smile broke onto his face at that damn sheet. I really wanted to discard it, but I'd feel too bare without it. "I'm really sorry I'm late."

"Zat's ok, Bella. I can guess _why _you were late." Fucking smug looking.

"You'd guess wrong," I said levelly.

A little bit of surprise crossed his face. "So you were not sleeping with the boss even though you have his bed sheet? Come and tell me." He patted an area next to him.

"Yes, I did _technically _sleep with him, but we didn't have sex. He was drunk so I took him back upstairs and he asked me to stay with him. He kind of trapped me with his arms and then passed out so I couldn't get away." That was my story and I was sticking to it. I'd avoid telling anyone about the near catastrophe of rape because I doubted that Edward needed people to hate him anymore at the moment.

"Uh huh." Frenchie obviously wasn't buying it, but shrugged and took my hand and started to pull me towards the costume racks. "As much as I'm loving the whole I-just-got-fucked look," He began with a wink. Yup, definitely wasn't buying my story. "I need you to wear a schoolgirl outfit and we'll get Alice over here to get you some makeup."

He pointed at a plaid mini-skirt and white shirt in my size that he'd already laid out. I dropped the bright red sheet on the floor and quickly changed before anyone's eyes could make a feast of me.

Alice was already waiting for me and she grinned at my discarded red sheet. Damn it, was _everybody _going to get the wrong impression? "I didn't sleep with him," I stated flatly, bursting her bubble immediately.

Her face dropped out of the grin. "Well, soon enough, sweetheart. He can't hold out on you forever." Of course she assumed that _he _was the one holding out because who wouldn't want to fuck the near-rapist himself? I choked back my retort. "I'm just going to do a little bit of eye makeup on you because we want you to look more innocent today."

After my makeup was done, I was handed a lollipop and placed in a miniscule classroom set with some attractive male model whose name I couldn't remember. He was wearing a gray suit and red tie. It reminded me of when I had first met Edward. The situation was rather ironic. Innocent schoolgirl trying to seduce her teacher. The only thing different was that I wasn't in school and there were cameras.

Frenchie began instructing me to lick my lollipop seductively. I knew what that meant. It meant a lollipop blowjob. Well, at least it tasted good. Strawberry. I suddenly remembered those strawberry flavored condoms that Edward had and I suddenly liked my sucker a lot more.

I was told to undress Mr. Teacher slowly so they could get different shots. Frenchie told me to look directly into the guy's eyes and then to look at the camera and then to blow the guy and then to have the guy go down on me. Everything hurt like hell with my various injuries. Although, it was surprisingly easy to do this with a complete stranger and I was suddenly worried. Where were my inhibitions? _Hey, you still have them. Just not in front of the camera._

I was ripped out of my thinking when I felt a tongue on my clit. I gasped out loud, staring at the guy in amazement. He was the first to do that to me. And I didn't know his name. I didn't even know his name, his birthday, his family, his interests, his hobbies. And there he was, bringing me mind-blowing pleasure. "What's your . . . _ugh," _He suddenly sucked at my clit. ". . . name?" I asked in between short moans.

"Jasper," He answered with a grin and another photo snapped.

"Pleasure to meet you," I moaned, really meaning the part about pleasure. God, what was he doing to me? "I'm Bella."

"Bella, do introductions later. I'm trying to get pictures here. Smile for me. Like you've just had an orgasm."

Like I knew what that felt like. That's how pathetic I was. I'd never even had an orgasm before. I just tried to put on the smile I was sure I'd worn when I drifted to sleep in Edward's arms.

"Excellent," Frenchie complimented. "Now move onto the desk."

Jasper began pulled his head away, leaving me on the brink of the most magnificent edge I'd ever felt. An involuntary whine left my throat. "God, please don't stop now," I begged.

"We have enough pictures of that, hon. You're already late, don't push your luck," Frenchie said curtly. "Now get up on that desk and straddle him. I want a good picture of him sliding into you."

Utter panic rose in my chest. "I . . . um, can't do that," I mumbled, turning red in the face. I pulled on a strand on my hair.

"What?" Jasper and Frenchie asked at the same time.

"I can't take pictures like that," I said slightly louder.

"Why not, Bella? I know you're embarrassed, but just hang in there. It'll be over before you know it." Frenchie assured me, patting my clothed shoulder. I was surprised that they hadn't asked me to take off any of my clothes yet, but I supposed you had no idea I was a school girl without the uniform.

"It's not embarrassment," _Although there's still plenty of that. _"It's just . . . I'm still a . . . virgin," I finally admitted. The reaction I got wasn't one I expected.

Monsieur Frenchie decided it would be a good idea to shout, "You're still a virgin?!" as loudly as he could so that everyone stopped and turned. And I mean everyone. The words echoed on the ceiling and all the camera clicks stopped suddenly with everyone turning to stare at who had shouted.

I blushed a beet red that from my hair line to my chest. It didn't take long before everyone figured it out – I mean, who else could be a virgin in this place? And worse than the troupe of amazed people that were clambering over to me, was that I saw Edward standing a few sets away, staring at me with a shocked, slack-jawed expression.

People were all over me in a second, a lot of them demanding that I prove it. I glared at those people. Others were just looking shocked. "Shit, you're lying. Right?" Jake asked, his voice raised above the crowd.

Everyone was staring and I slowly shook my head. "I'm a virgin," I announced to them, blushing all over again with the scarlet hue extending to my breasts.

Someone who I couldn't see said, "You're lying. Prove it." They probably had never heard something so preposterous as virginity. Here, it was like a joke.

It wasn't my most brilliant idea, but I sat on the teacher's desk, lifting my skirt and spreading my legs so that my lady parts were on display. They were still glistening from Jasper's magical tongue. I motioned to Jake who was sporting an uncovered hard on. The only guy I trusted not to take advantage of the situation. "My hymen is intact, I promise. Feel it and tell them so they'll leave me alone."

He extended a hand in between my legs and was about to touch a place no one's ever touched when a sudden angry noise burst from behind everyone. They stopped to stare. Edward was striding towards us angrily. "Don't you fucking touch her!" He growled, smacking Jake's hand away.

Jake didn't seem surprised by this and backed away, throwing me an apologetic glance. I glared at his cowardice and snapped my legs shut. Edward wasn't getting anywhere near that special place because I didn't trust myself with him. The whole don't-fall-in-love-with-your-boss plan wasn't going to go smoothly if he touched in that "sacred place" as my Mom often referred to it.

"Don't you dare," I warned him, only loud enough for him to hear. He leaned over me and whispered in my ear.

"What happened to last night?" His fingers were dancing along the inside of my thigh entrancingly.

"You were drunk last night. And you tried to rape me. I think that's good incentive to not want you anywhere near me."

"You still stayed with me even after that. So you have no excuse."

"You trapped me with your strong ass grip. I couldn't get out," I argued exasperatedly, shoving his hand away from my leg where it was doing the most delicious things.

"Stop making excuses." He paused for a moment. "Are you really a virgin?"

I couldn't look him in the eyes, blushing yet again. This was so embarrassing. "Yes," I whispered.

"Say it again, but look at me." He cupped my chin and forced my head up.

"I'm a virgin," I repeated, gazing directly into his eyes. I'd just have to make him believe me so he didn't feel it necessary to feel around in a place he wasn't allowed.

"How the fuck is that possible if you look like this?" He whispered, almost afraid to ask I thought.

"I never had time for boys. I worked two jobs and came home to take care of my Mom because she always needed help. It's more than possible. Especially when you can beat the shit out of anyone that gets out of line. I would have done the same to you, but I didn't feel like it would be a good idea to kill you right then. Plus I knew you were drunk." I shrugged and attempted to push my skirt back down. I hadn't even realized how high it had ridden up.

He pulled my hand away. "No, I like you just like this. So do I get to prove it to them or not?"

"Everyone already thinks we screwed each other. It won't mean anything if _you _check. And I'd like them to know I'm not lying, thank you very much. So you may get the fuck out of the way and get Jake back here."

"No fucking way. If I don't get to touch you then he sure as hell doesn't." People were talking more and more, perhaps wondering what was taking so long and what we were talking about.

"You don't own me," I said with a glare. _No, you're just in love with me._

"I might as well. You live in my house, eat my food, sleep in my room, and I practically pay your bills for you."

Ok, he really did have a death wish. The anger was making me shake with rage. I wanted to grab a knife and cut out that poisonous tongue of his. I wrapped my legs around his waist and drew him in, a tiny smug at the erection I'd caused. I sat up so that he didn't seem so damn tall, looming over me.

"I'm a virgin, Edward. And I'll tell you something. You won't be the one to change that status. You'll never get to feel what it's like to be inside me. You'll never feel my hot, wet, tight, virgin pussy around you because you are too much of an asshole to treat me like a human being as opposed to your personal sex toy." I felt terrible saying those dirty words, but I had needed something provocative. And it looked like it had done the trick. His face was dazed.

I unlocked my legs from around his waist and pushed him out of the way. I grabbed Jake's hand because he had shuffled back into the crowd and pulled him onto the next set, lying down on the bed they had set up. The crowd, which was everyone by now, followed. "Just feel it and then tell them, ok?"

Jake nodded, glancing at Edward out of the corner of his eye. I smiled lightly. "I won't let him fire you."

He smiled back and slowly slid a single index finger into my passage. It felt wrong and obtrusive, but amazing at the same time. Really sensitive. He moved his finger upwards until he hit the barrier I knew would be there. His expression was a little amazed.

"She's a virgin, guys. Go back to your photo shoots. And the first person to try and change that status without her permission will be shot on sight."

"Thanks," I muttered, grateful for both the threat and the fact that his finger felt incredible. I noticed that he hadn't removed it yet either and was moving it in and out so minutely that it was almost unnoticeable. I probably wouldn't have known if the area hadn't been so sensitized. And I didn't exactly find anything wrong with it. At least he wasn't shoving me into walls.

"So," He began uncomfortably, his finger still moving around. "You can't go on being a virgin. I mean, sometime, you're going to have pictures everyday with having someone . . . you know, screwing you."

"You want to know if you can do it," I said for him, a little breathless under his ministrations, wanting to put him out of his misery. It felt strange to be having this conversation under the current circumstances. My skirt flipped up with his finger pumping in and out of me slowly. Like I'd already said yes.

He nodded, his cheeks tinged with pink. Weren't porn stars supposed to be comfortable with this type of thing?

I was about to answer him when Edward suddenly yelled, "Get back to work. I'm paying you guys for a reason." He clearly wanted to interrupt Jake from the contact he was having with me.

"He's just grouchy. He has a major hangover," I assured Jake, replacing my skirt and standing.

"No, he's jealous as hell. He's never acted like this. He knows that everyone is shared here. I mean, what use is an exclusive relationship in a place like this? But you're different to him. You've said no to him. And he knows that you're special."

"I meant that!" Edward yelled again, seeing that we still were talking.

"Fuck off!" I yelled back before returning to look at Jake again. I wasn't unaware of the stares I got. I took it that no one got in the way of the "boss".

"Would you like to be fired?" He shouted, starting to stalk towards me with his predatory walk.

"So you can hire me again?" I asked dryly. "I'd love to see you _try _and fire me." Everybody was staring _again. _Well I was just attracting all sorts of attention.

"Fine then, you're fired," He said angrily.

"Ok," I said calmly, with a breezy smile on my face. I readjusted my clothes and began to walk away. I was almost to the door when he shouted again.

"All right, fuck. You're not fired." His expression was defeated.

"I told you."

"Don't fucking push my buttons right now," He said in a deadly voice.

I glided towards him in a sultry saunter until I was within a few inches of his face. I whispered into his ear. "Why would I do that when we both know you like them pushed?" I let my teeth graze his earlobe.

He shuddered. "Don't do this right now."

"Why? Afraid you might not be able to resist. You deserve to go through hell and I hope you know that. So who am I to delay the punishment?" I breathed, pressing my hand to his chest and slowly trailing it downwards. And I didn't even care that everyone was watching this exchange. I think it might have even emboldened me.

His breathing hitched. "Bella."

"Yes?" I asked sweetly, my hand on his abdomen.

"Stop before I end up doing something I'll regret."

I didn't move my hand, but slowed it down even more. "No."

"I'm warning you," His voice grew in volume.

"What are you going to do?" I taunted. "Fire me? We've already discovered that you can't." I was at his stomach now.

"Bella," He said in a voice that sounded like as much of a warning as he could muster.

"Edward," I replied. I slipped a few fingers into the waistband of his jeans, feeling the light trail of hair there. The path to the holy land.

"Goddamn it, woman!" He practically murdered my eardrums before his face came flying at me. His mouth attacked mine.

I was bewildered for a moment, just lost in the sensation, until I realized what the hell was happening. My heart was doing back flips in my ribcage and my hands had somehow found themselves wound in his copper hair, holding on for dear life.

_Wait, what the hell are you doing?! Think about who you're kissing! _I unlocked my right hand from his soft hair and held it aloft, preparing myself to hit him.

But . . . I didn't. I couldn't. I didn't know why I couldn't smack the hell out of the man who was assaulting me. But it didn't feel like I was being assaulted. No, it felt like I was being kissed. My hand dropped pathetically and wrapped around his waist in an attempt to move his body closer to mine.

When we both ran out of breath, we parted our faces about an inch, staring into each other's eyes.

Edward. Me. Bedroom. Now.

I wondered how many times I'd lied to him when I told him he wasn't allowed to touch me, because now I wanted nothing more than for him to touch me. Everywhere. All the time.

Breathlessly, panting slightly, I said, "I . . . thought that . . . you didn't . . . kiss on the mouth."

"My view has changed," He smirked, repeating my words from the car.

I'd really thought we were alone for a little while. Then I remembered that we had in fact been making out in front of a crowd of porn stars in varying degrees of undress. I looked around and saw that everyone was staring at us. You'd think they'd never seen two people kissing before. But then again, they'd never seen _us _kissing before. "Um, I really don't think you should have done that," I whispered.

His grinning face melted into sadness. For a millionaire owner of a porn-mansion who has had countless women, he actually looked vulnerable.

"No, I didn't mean it like that," I said exasperatedly. Couldn't he tell that I had enjoyed that immensely by my reaction? "I meant that you shouldn't have done that in front of everyone. They're staring."

"Good," He growled. "Now they know that I'm the only one allowed to touch you. Especially Jacob Black."

I rolled my eyes, deciding it would be a good idea to disengage myself from his arms before _I _lost control. Not that I hadn't already. I was floating somewhere on the ceiling at the moment. I was still trying to realign my perception of the Edward I knew and the Edward that had kissed me. The Edward that loved me. And I was fairly sure that kiss tipped me over the edge of lust and love. Now he couldn't go back to being the guy that I thought was gorgeous and just an arrogant ass. Now he was the gorgeous, arrogant ass that had kissed me on the mouth.

"We're ending your photo shoot early," Edward announced.

My brow wrinkled. "Why?"

"Because there is no way in hell I'm going to be denied one more time."

"Afraid so, buddy. I already missed most of the pictures. I need to catch up."

"I don't care. I'm your boss. Listen to directions," He ordered.

I cocked my hip. "When have I ever listened to directions?" I stroked my fingertips down his jaw.

"Since right now. I'm not asking you, Bella. I'm _telling_ you that you better be waiting for me in my bed in ten minutes."

Even though I would have liked nothing more than to do exactly that, out of pride and habit, I resisted. "That was just a kiss. That doesn't mean I'm going to give out. You're getting pretty presumptuous."

He looked like he was about to fall over. "Just a kiss?"

"Just because we kissed doesn't mean you get a free pass. I mean, it's my first time. I want it to be something special."

He snaked his arms around my waist and dragged me into his chest. "Bella," He breathed into my ear. "If I find you in my bed in ten minutes from now, I promise you that I will throw the word special out the window and make it look like a joke. You and I will be the only people that exist and we'll make love together until we're both so tired we fall asleep in each other's arms. You'll be so wet and turned on the entire time and I can do the most amazing things to you. I can bring you to the best high you've ever felt." His voice was slow and steady, incredibly sexy.

I stood helpless as his words sent shivers down my spine and the hair on my neck rose. Holy shit. "See you in ten minutes," I whispered shakily, trying to reclaim my breath.

********

**OOOH!!! Bella is in for some major sexing! Please review and I might be inclined to write faster . . . ;D**

**PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT! I'M BEGGING!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'll just say before you even read this chapter. Don't hate me. *Cue suspenseful music***

**;)**

**I own nothing.**

He smiled genuinely and turned away from me to look over the photo shoot. I stumbled away from him, my knees shaking. God.

Once inside his room, I shut the door and pressed my back to it, taking deep breaths. I slowly stripped my clothes off and deliberated for a moment before meandering into his bathroom. I'd try and fix my hair and maybe wipe off some of that ridiculous eye makeup.

I went in there, fully intending to beautify myself, but stopped in horror. I was terribly transfixed on my own body in the mirror. I hadn't noticed – and I couldn't believe it had escaped my attention – but my body was covered in bruises.

There were the ones from before, the bruises on my wrist and ribs from my previous altercations with Edward, but those had yellowed. Now I was faced with circles of purple on my upper arms. Turning slowly in apprehension, I gasped out loud at the sight of my back. It was stained blue and purple a little farther down from my shoulder blades and two hand-shaped bruises were on either side of my waist. I could scarcely comprehend how these injuries had gone unnoticed by me – or Edward for that matter – but the shock was quickly being replaced. Replaced with fury. Anger. Rage.

Edward Cullen was going to get a good verbal lashing. And all I had to do was wait.

I heard the door being flung open. "Bella?" Edward asked with a defeated voice. He assumed I'd skipped out on him. And I couldn't care about his heartbroken sound.

"I'm in the bathroom," I croaked, my throat strangled to keep from shouting.

He knocked on the door and I couldn't find it within me to answer. I was choking back my anger, beating it back fiercely. I couldn't allow myself to snap at him when he'd done this all while he was drunk. Well, almost all of it.

He opened the door when I didn't answer and stood staring at my naked body in the same state of shock I'd been in.

"Do you see what you've done to me?" I asked in barely more than a whisper, pirouetting slowly to show him the full extent of the damage.

He mouthed words soundlessly. "I'm so sorry, Bella," He finally breathed.

"Do you see what you've done?!" I screeched suddenly, making him jump. I felt that this was a significant enough release of my pent of emotions and I sighed. Turning for the door, I brushed past him before he caught my wrist. I hissed in pain where the still tender skin was enveloped in his grasp.

He let go at the sight of my pain. "Don't . . . don't go, Bella. Stay. Please."

"I can't be treated like this, Edward. I refuse to accept this." I gestured unnecessarily to my bruises.

"I was fucking plastered," He groaned.

"Which is why I'm not screaming my lungs out at you . . . much. But still, you were sober enough to know you had to stop. If you were sober enough for that, then you should have known that I can't be thrown around like a doll."

"Why is everything always ruined the second I feel like I'm about to get exactly what I want?"

"You ruin it for yourself." And with that, I left his room completely naked. I truly didn't care at the moment. I'd go back to my phobia of nudity later, but at that moment, I was stuck in this endless cycle of horror.

Shocked expressions followed me up the stairs, all of them staring at the bruises and I heard many gasps as they saw my back, swollen and bruised the worst. I kept my head held high and retreated to my room. Of course, once I was inside, I safely had my breakdown.

What the fuck was I doing here? I'd picked up everything that had remained of my life in Phoenix and moved here to virtually shatter the innocence I had left. God, I saw naked people on a daily basis now. I was invited to orgies. People propositioned me for sex. I was falling in love with my sick, manipulative, near-rapist, incredibly sexy boss.

I huddled my knees closer to my chest, balling up on my bed while I cried. My sore back ached in protest, but I ignored the pain. Physical pain was easily dealt with. Emotional pain . . . eh, not so much.

I wasn't exactly surprised to hear people knocking on my door. I knew it was people as in multiple because I could pick out individual voices. Not able to find the strength to answer, I simply rested my head on my pillow.

"Bella, either let us in or we'll break down the door!" Alice threatened from outside.

An image of a stampede of naked porn stars barging into my room very nearly roused me out of my traumatic state.

I looked down at my own battered body. No clothes. And I didn't really care. _Fuck, they've turned me into one of them._

"I'm resigning!" I shouted at them. Fuck the money. Fuck Edward. Fuck this whole place. There had to be another way. I could waitress again. Maybe I could become a model that actually wears clothes.

CRASH!

I bolted up in bed in time to see my door falling to the ground as Jake and Alice among others marched into my room.

Alice immediately wrapped her tiny form around me in a hug. My brain was jarred out of place at the nudity that surrounded me and the fact that people could look at my naked body if they wanted. But fuck that. I really wanted a hug.

"Did he hurt you, Bella?" Alice asked, her eyes flashing in a show of fierce protection.

"What do you think?" I asked bitterly, spinning to show her my bruised back. "He was drunk," I sighed.

"Where is the little fucker?" Jake asked angrily, his fists balled up.

"Just leave it be," I advised him.

"Are you serious about quitting?" Alice asked concernedly.

"May I talk to you alone?" I asked her quietly, hoping the rest of the people would get the message.

Nobody made a move to leave and Alice – true to form – started yelling at them. "Oy, people! Get out! She wants some privacy!"

Fearing Alice's wrath, they cleared out of the place. _Thank god._

Although it seems to defy the laws of physics, Alice tucked me under her arm and led me to my couch, making me sit down. She then proceeded to prop the door against the frame to give us some privacy.

"All right. Now talk."

I gulped and figured that if I was going to admit this to anyone, it might as well be Alice. She seemed trustworthy enough. "Um . . . ," I floundered uselessly, wondering how to start.

"Bella, just talk to me. I'm not going to judge you," She assured me.

I grimaced, taking in a deep breath. "IfellinlovewithEdward."

"Hmm?" She asked, not at all understanding.

"Edward and I . . . well . . . I kind of . . . maybe . . . love him a little bit."

It was like I'd set off an explosion. Alice launched into a high-pitched shriek of unintelligible words before sprinting out of the room at full speed.

I watched her bewilderedly, wondering what in god's name she had just said. Whatever it was, I had a feeling I wasn't going to like it.

I waited for about forty-three seconds when Alice returned, Edward in tow. I flinched upon seeing him. He looked as confused as I did.

The second he saw me however, he got down on his knees and launched into an apology. He was cut off by Alice slapping him.

"You are without a doubt the worst excuse for a human being I've ever met," She shouted at him, punctuating each word with a smack at some part of his body.

"Christ, Alice! What did I ever do to you?" Edward demanded as he tried to shield her blows.

"You hurt Bella!" She accused as if this was the worst crime in the world out of the all the possible things he could have done wrong.

"And you think I don't regret that a thousand times over?" He asked harshly. Edward flicked his green gaze to mine and his eyes softened. "Bella, I've already told you, but I'll tell you again. I'm so sorry. It was never my intention to hurt you. I just . . . I just lose all reason when I'm around you."

"Edward," Alice said warningly. "Say it. Say those three words or so help me I will sick Mom on you."

The words rang in my brain uncomfortably. Alice hadn't said "your mom", meaning that . . . it was her mom, too. Oh, sweet Jesus.

"Are you two . . . _siblings?" _I choked out, images of Edward leaving a hickey on her hip pervading my mind.

Alice rolled her eyes, losing the murderous expression she'd been wearing. "Not exactly. He's my step-brother."

I fought really hard to keep my disgust off my face, but I failed . . . epically. "But you guys have slept with each other," I accused.

"So?" Alice asked as if that was perfectly normal. Dear god, what kind of sick childhoods had these two had? "We didn't even grow up together, Bella."

I was on the verge of asking what the hell had happened in their pasts, but Alice had decided it was a good idea to smack Edward's face again.

"Fuck!" Edward swore. "Stop it!"

"Not until you tell her how you feel about her!"

"Alice, get out," I suddenly ordered. I knew what she was trying to do and I wasn't going to let that happen. I was already in this too deep.

I started forcibly shoving her towards the door. She went without protest, but her parting line was, "She loves you, too, Edward! She told me!" The word _too _poked at my conscience.

Briefly considering strangulation of the pixie, I gave her a last shove out my door and kicked the wall in frustration. I only managed to stub my big toe which had me cursing like a sailor.

"Is that true?" Edward's voice came behind me. He held me steady as I hopped around on one foot like an idiot.

I took a deep breath, wondering if I was condemning myself by the action, but I nodded.

And then Edward was kissing me fervently, making me forget about my fucking painful toe. _Well, not entirely._

********

**Still good, right? Ok, Edward accidentally abused her, but everything's cool again. We've now established that the happy couple is in love! Yay! GO PROGRESS! I can tell you without a doubt that there's a lemon in the next chapter, but don't think that means everything's solved. These people have got some major issues.**

**REVIEW AND FEED THE MADNESS THAT IS MY WRITING!!! THE MORE YOU REVIEW, THE MORE I WRITE!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yay, I'm posting! (Can I get a HOORAH? . . . .*Waits for response* . . . yeah, wow guys . . .that was pathetic. We need to work on that)**

**Anyway, I'm ALSO going to be posting on "Cullen Quad", so you have to adore me because that's how much I love you guys despite your weak cheering abilities. (And if you actually did cheer, stop talking to your computer.)**

**I own nothing.**

My first reaction was to kiss him back – believe me, I did that – and my second reaction was to slap him again – I did that, too. The sound was sickeningly loud and I decided to go with my third reaction: flight.

I tore down that door like a bat out of hell and ran. Predictably, I fell. To this day, I blame it on my injured toe. Goddamned toe. Goddamned wall for hurting me. Goddamned Alice. Goddamned Edward.

Edward came sprinting after me and I honestly felt like that girl you saw in horror films that's on the ground, desperately trying to scramble away and you just _know _that she's going to get killed. So I refuse to be blamed for the fact that I screamed . . . loudly.

"Bella!" He yelled after me, coming to a stop when he realized I was lying on the ground.

"Go away," I groaned, clutching my toe in agony. If the wall hadn't broken it, that fall sure had.

"You love me," He stated, as if trying to make himself believe it.

"You love me," I countered.

Edward immediately looked like he was going to argue. "I never said tha –,"

I swept his legs out from under him in a ninja move that I had perfected during my self-defense lessons. Crawling to him, I pinned him in an elaborate move that involved lots of complicated positions, but left my hands free. I pointed a finger in his face. "Edward Cullen, if you dare have the nerve to tell me that you don't love me after everything that has happened, I will confiscate your Lamborghini and drive it into a tree."

"Bella, if I don't fuck you right this minute, I'm going to die."

I cocked an eyebrow and grabbed Edward's wrist. "Let's test that." I looked at the watch he wore and proceeded to sit on him for sixty seconds in which an amused crowd had gathered around us to see me pinning him.

"Bellllaaahhh!" He moaned irritably, pleading at the same time as he struggled for freedom.

"Tell them you love me," I challenged, gesturing to the crowd around us. They needed to know that he was officially mine and I was going to decapitate anyone who thought I was going to share him.

"Can you guys send out the signal to have a staff meeting in the hallway here, ASAP?" Edward asked calmly to the nearest people, as if a large chunk of girl-woman wasn't currently sitting on his manhood.

And it hadn't escaped my attention that Edward was aroused . . . _very_ aroused. Fuck if it didn't feel good meshing against me, but I got the feeling that having my first time in the middle of a hallway in front of a group of porn stars wasn't exactly ideal. It might have even been seen as territorial to do him in front of a group, but I'd be more than willing to pee on Edward if that kept people at bay. If I was in love with Edward Cullen, then he was mine and any people who questioned that would be shot on sight.

I grinned at my own sadistic thoughts, rather amused by myself.

People had congregated around us all while I was stuck in my own little head. They all looked like they were either confused or were going to laugh.

"Is this everyone?" Edward asked from underneath me. His hips subtly ground upwards, rubbing into mine.

I just barely stifled my moan and leaned forward. "Later," I breathed in his ear. He looked at me with wide-eyed surprise that I grinned at.

"Yeah, everyone's here. Do you want to share with us why Bella seems to have joined in naked wrestling?" Jasper asked. I didn't miss the fact that his arm was around Alice's waist.

_And they said people couldn't have relationships here . . . pfft._

"Because I feel like it," I answered.

"I love Bella Swan," Edward suddenly announced.

I expected everyone to gasp, maybe a few people would pass out, or at least some general surprise. Instead, someone I couldn't see said, "Yeah, and?" "Please, that's what this whole thing was about? It's kind of obvious." "Did you just realize this?"

I stared at them as they started to empty the hallway, grumbling about it being obvious and whatnot. Well, fuck.

"Were you expecting that? Because I wasn't," Edward said, looking so sincerely confused that I laughed.

"Stupid know-it-all's," I grinned, extricating myself from the floor. I stood and wobbled for a moment on my toe before I caught my balance.

Edward didn't seem to feel the need to get off of the floor just yet.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Hmm?"

"Are you ok?"

"No. My legs are numb."

I laughed at him and offered a hand up which he took, but just proceeded to pull me to the ground with him. "I'm not having sex with you in a hallway," I said seriously.

"Really? Because I don't think I have the ability to walk just yet and hallways are sexy as fuck."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Anybody could just walk by. Now come on. We're going to your room because my door is broken." Forcibly helping him off the floor, I took his hand and almost ran to his bedroom.

"You know, I think you're almost as eager as I am," He remarked, pulling the door open for me.

"Shut up. I'm nervous," I hissed, striding over to his bedside table and peering at the different boxes of condoms seriously. Mm, chocolate flavored might be interesting.

"Bella, you're overanalyzing. Lie down," Edward ordered, pointing at his bed. It was still missing the top sheet from earlier this morning.

With an anxious breath, I crawled to the center of the bed and waited patiently, watching Edward.

He slipped off his shirt and unzipped his jeans, his dick springing out. I couldn't help but ogle at the sheer size of it. He'd either enhanced himself somehow or was just that genetically gifted. I was guessing the latter considering how perfect the rest of Edward looked.

Of course, once I was done being blown away, I got nervous. That monstrosity was supposed to fit into a hole that I could barely even fit two fingers into without pain. Fuckshitmotherfuckinggodjesusfuckcrapshitdamn.

"You look terrified."

I couldn't even answer him, my eyes glued to his erection. As he walked towards the bed, my eyes followed the motion of his dick swinging between his legs. I was in an impossible war between arousal and fear.

"Bella, look at me." _I am, Edward. Believe me, I am._

My eyes met his and I took a deep breath. I loved Edward. I could do this.

I looked down at that monster again and groaned. I couldn't do this.

And then I felt his tongue on my kneecap. I could do this.

Monster. Can't.

Tongue. Can.

I wanted to pull my hair out as the battle raged on, but I just ended up pulling on Edward's hair when his tongue slowly traveled down my leg and met my new favorite body part: my clit.

"Mm, Edward," I moaned quietly, bucking my hips. My whole body was shivering at each sweep of his tongue.

Then my eyes flashed open and I'm fairly certain I yanked a few of Edward's hair out in my race to reach the door. I threw it open to find that sure enough, everyone was gathered around outside, eating popcorn like they were at the movies.

"Get the hell out of here," I hissed. "This is my first time, you assholes! I don't want an audience!"

Edward, alerted by my shouting, appeared behind me. "What the fuck, guys? I'm not paying you to listen to my sex life. All of you go and do another photo shoot or something. Just cut it out. A little respect please?"

I proceeded to slam the door in their faces, huffing angrily. "They always say angry sex is good, right?" I asked Edward. Before giving him a chance to reply, I flung myself at him and locked my thighs firmly around his waist, our mouths crashing together.

We kissed for what seemed like hours until he quite literally threw me onto the bed and hungrily attacked my slit with even more fervor than before.

I groaned and moaned, overcome with sensation. (Get it? Over_come?)_

I didn't recognize what the hell my body was doing, considering I'd never had the intense pleasure of having an orgasm. _Ironic, right? _I, Bella Swan, notorious virgin, was going to have sex with a man that had screwed dozens of porn stars. And I couldn't wait.

Even if the people outside had ceased their voyeuristic ritual, I was sure they could hear me as I screamed when the ever-elusive orgasm came hitting home.

My body shook like I needed some anti-seizure meds. And after that I moaned and curled onto my side, sufficiently worn down.

"Bella? Are you ok?" Edward asked concernedly.

I attempted comprehensible speech, but that didn't work. I settled for unintelligible mumbling.

"Bella, look at me!" He commanded.

I rolled back over to make eye contact.

"Are you ok?" He repeated more slowly.

"Yes."

He suddenly smirked. "If that wasn't your best orgasm yet, I will shoot myself in the foot," He said cockily.

Ok, Edward may have been an internationally infamous millionaire owner of a _porn _magazine, but I still winced slightly when he said orgasm. It just felt weird to have him say that.

I snorted at him and his face fell. "Edward, I hate to break it to you, but it's not like you had much competition. That was my _first _orgasm."

Edward's jaw dropped and he seemed incapable of forming words. He sat on the bed in shock, continuing to gape at me.

I patted his arm sadly. "It's all right, Edward. I guess I should be grateful. At least my first time isn't going to completely suck since you're so experienced," I snickered, trying to make a joke out of the whole thing. Was it really so preposterous? _Well, maybe to someone who has slept with his step-sister._

That seemed to break Edward out of his trance. "Bella, the only part of this that will suck is going to be you," He said sternly.

I eyed his mini-monster for a moment before leaning back on the bed and pretending to examine my nails, tossing my hair over my shoulder. "It's going to cost you," I said casually.

"Money?" He asked incredulously. He really was kind of gullible sometimes.

I rolled my eyes. "Duh. I believe that the price is one-thousand dollars if I remember correctly."

Edward narrowed his eyes, catching onto my game. "Bella, it's not nice to make fun of people. Especially when they control your salary."

I scoffed at him. "Are you really going to threaten me with that again? The whole 'I'm-your-boss-so-you-have-to-blow-me' routine? It got old pretty damn fast. Besides, I was just making a point. If you get to make fun of my virginal youth, then I got to make fun of your asshole-ish ways."

"I wasn't making fun of you. I just find it hard to believe that someone who looks like you could have possibly gone through eighteen years of life without a single time with someone let alone actually pleasuring yourself."

"Edward," I said, fixing him with a serious stare. "When you work two jobs to take care of your handicapped mother and to be able to pay the rent, you don't spend your time finding your own pleasure. You get up early in the morning, go to work, leave work, go to school, go back to work, try and fit in whatever goddamned homework you've been assigned, and get however much sleep you can before you repeat the whole fucking process over again."

Edward suddenly kissed me. "I just had an epiphany," He explained around my lips.

"And?"

"I love you."

My brow furrowed. "But you already did."

"I love you more," He clarified.

"Oh, good," I said amusedly. "Will you please fuck me now, Mr. Boss-man-sir?"

"Why yes, Ms. Swan. I do believe I will," He grinned, kissing down my neck.

And then, I, Bella Swan, lost her virginity to the devil himself. But you know what? The devil's a sexy guy, even if his male reproductive organs do frighten me a little bit.

****  
**I'm going to write the lemon in a chapter all on its own! That's how epic it is. (Actually, that's a total lie. I haven't even written it yet, but I'm sure it's GOING TO BE epic)**

**;D Please review because it makes me feel good about myself. I broke my finger which makes it very hard to type and I promise to suffer through the pain if you send me a nice review about how awesome/cool/rad/groovy/wickedly amazing I am. Oh yeah, don't forget how humble I am. I'm very humble. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry, I know it's been a while. But for those of you who know that I broke my finger (making it hard to type) I have more bad news. I've managed to break my thumb and my wrist as well on the opposite hand. So now typing is really difficult because I have to work with the stupid braces. *Sigh* Anyway, that's why I'm not updating as quickly. Typing takes up so much more time now.**

Edward's kisses on my neck stopped and his thumb found my clit, winding little circles into it. I moaned, my hand forming into a ball around a fistful of sheets.

"I already came," I reminded him, thinking it was grossly unfair for me to be the only one having an orgasm. Not that I really minded or anything, but wasn't it some sort of rule for sex?

Edward stopped rubbing me for a moment and looked me dead in the eyes. "Bella, that was the first time you came. The way I see it is that you have a lot of ground to make up for."

"What? You want us to be equal in the amount of times we come?" I asked incredulously. "Because we'll probably be here for a few years minimum," I laughed.

He rolled his eyes. "You're ruining the mood, Bella. You're not supposed to laugh during sex."

"Well, excuse me for not knowing the proper sex etiquette, Mr. Cullen."

Edward's eyes closed and his nostrils flared out sharply. "Fuck, call me that again."

I stared at him with a slight smirk on my face. "The name," I said in victory.

"What?" His eyes opened to question me.

"Your turn on is your own last name," I repeated, giggling slightly. "I always knew you were slightly narcissistic."

"I only like it when you say it."

I unleashed my gaze on him full force, leaning over and pushing Edward down on the bed so that he was on his back. "Mr. Cullen," I said breathlessly grinding my hips gently.

He groaned underneath me, his head falling back. "Fuck, Bella.

"Damn right. You need to fuck me. _Now." _I rolled off of him to seize a chocolate flavored condom and promptly unwrapped it over his dick.

He eyed me suspiciously. "You know, for a virgin, you seem to know what you're doing." He looked like he suddenly remembered something, a flash of recognition sparking in his eyes. "Bella, when I first met you . . . that crazy seduction thing you did . . . what the hell was that? If this is your first time, then how the hell did you know how to do that?"

A fair question, but even I didn't know the answer to that. It was like I had just gone on instinct and been possessed by the spirit of a stripper. "Let's just say that even though I'm a virgin doesn't mean I'm inexperienced. Now shut up and make love to me."

The look in his eyes told me that we'd be talking about it later, but I think Edward was almost as desperately horny as I was. Edward grabbed me around the waist and rolled us so that he was over me.

"I'm on top," He stated as if he fully expected me to follow his instructions. I bet every girl in this place had been forced to be on the bottom. Well, not _forced. _They all were probably more than willing to have sex with someone as physically – if not mentally – perfected as Edward.

As it was though, I used one of my self-defense techniques and flipped us over again. "No way. My hymen, my choice."

He glowered at me, rolling us over once again and pinning my wrists above my head. I could have broken out of his grip fairly easily, but decided to let him have a shred of dignity as to his manly ability and strength. "Bella, I'm the one who has done this before. I think I know a bit more than you do about sex."

My eyes narrowed. "Cullen, either fuck me my way or I'll just buy a dildo or something and do it myself."

He hesitated, weighing his chances of winning. Then he sighed and allowed me to clamber on top of him again. I smiled in triumph, silently thanking him with my eyes. It gave me a feeling of panic to not be able to control how he entered in. I trusted Edward and I'd be more than happy to change our position later, but for the first time, I was going to control the situation.

He spread some lube on the condom – though I found it unnecessary since I was practically dripping anyway – and moved the head of his erection in alignment with my center. I took in a breath, readying myself to lower down, but just like that he slipped that fucking large thing inside of me.

My eyes started to water almost immediately. "Holy mother of god!" I cried out, my palms falling flat against Edward's chest. My head tilted forward as I adjusted to the sheer size of him. Damn fucking genes.

"Are you ok?" He asked in a gravelly voice.

_Do I look ok, you fucker? _I ignored his question and instead growled at him, "Don't you dare move, Edward. God, didn't you think to check if it was ok to just plow into me before you shoved it in?"

He looked in a strange conflict between shame and intense pleasure.

Slowly, I slid down further, cringing with each inch that passed until I had to stop at the barrier between womanhood and maidenhood. I paused, looking at Edward for a moment and making eye contact.

"I love you," I whispered sweetly to him even if I was dying of the agony of his dick. Then I sucked it up and flat out shoved myself down on his erection. "Cockfuckshitmotherofthelordholyfuckjesusdamnwhoregoddamn!" I swore in an impressive display of expletives. Well, damn if I wasn't versatile in my language. First I was saying the words of a lover and the next I was shouting out profanities. Remarkable if I do say so myself.

"Bella, just hold still, ok?" Edward asked in a strained voice.

I nodded, my eyes tearing up again. Taking deep breaths, I tried to not start bawling as he gently rocking his hips back and forth. That probably wouldn't go over well.

"I can't hold on much longer," He admitted through gritted teeth, pumping a little faster.

"There's no way in hell I'm going to have an orgasm right now, so you might as well," I said with labored breath.

As if I'd said the magic words, I felt Edward seize up before pumping a few final times and filling the chocolate flavored condom. He sighed in content and pulled me close to his chest, our lower halves still intertwined.

"Let's not do that again for a while, ok?" I muttered against his skin.

"Are you all right?"

I sighed. "Yeah, but I want god to strike down every person that told me it only burns a _little. _Fuck, that hurt. But then again, they weren't dealing with genitals that are roughly the size of North America."

Edward smiled smugly at the compliment, if it was one. Personally, I was aiming more for an insult. "I'm sorry I caused you so much pain, but I promise that it gets better."

"I know, but it feels as if I've birthed the entire Brady Bunch." I mumbled more complaints drowsily until I drifted off.

I felt Edward kiss my hair and wrap his arms around me tighter. "I love you, Bella."

_I would, too, _I thought sarcastically right before falling asleep.

********

**Ok, there you go. Certifiable lemon. Yeah, Edward's an idiot on the occasion, but that's the way (uh-huh, uh-huh) I like it. (Sorry, song lyrics and I couldn't help myself) ANYWAY, I hope you enjoyed this because it was under great pain from both of my hands that I wrote it. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	12. Chapter 12

Edward's kisses on my neck stopped and his thumb found my clit, winding little circles into it. I moaned, my hand forming into a ball around a fistful of sheets.

"I already came," I reminded him, thinking it was grossly unfair for me to be the only one having an orgasm. Not that I really minded or anything, but wasn't it some sort of rule for sex?

Edward stopped rubbing me for a moment and looked me dead in the eyes. "Bella, that was the first time you came. The way I see it is that you have a lot of ground to make up for."

"What? You want us to be equal in the amount of times we come?" I asked incredulously. "Because we'll probably be here for a few years minimum," I laughed.

He rolled his eyes. "You're ruining the mood, Bella. You're not supposed to laugh during sex."

"Well, excuse me for not knowing the proper sex etiquette, Mr. Cullen."

Edward's eyes closed and his nostrils flared out sharply. "Fuck, call me that again."

I stared at him with a slight smirk on my face. "The name," I said in victory.

"What?" His eyes opened to question me.

"Your turn on is your own last name," I repeated, giggling slightly. "I always knew you were slightly narcissistic."

"I only like it when you say it."

I unleashed my gaze on him full force, leaning over and pushing Edward down on the bed so that he was on his back. "Mr. Cullen," I said breathlessly grinding my hips gently.

He groaned underneath me, his head falling back. "Fuck, Bella.

"Damn right. You need to fuck me. _Now." _I rolled off of him to seize a chocolate flavored condom and promptly unwrapped it over his dick.

He eyed me suspiciously. "You know, for a virgin, you seem to know what you're doing." He looked like he suddenly remembered something, a flash of recognition sparking in his eyes. "Bella, when I first met you . . . that crazy seduction thing you did . . . what the hell was that? If this is your first time, then how the hell did you know how to do that?"

A fair question, but even I didn't know the answer to that. It was like I had just gone on instinct and been possessed by the spirit of a stripper. "Let's just say that even though I'm a virgin doesn't mean I'm inexperienced. Now shut up and make love to me."

The look in his eyes told me that we'd be talking about it later, but I think Edward was almost as desperately horny as I was. Edward grabbed me around the waist and rolled us so that he was over me.

"I'm on top," He stated as if he fully expected me to follow his instructions. I bet every girl in this place had been forced to be on the bottom. Well, not _forced. _They all were probably more than willing to have sex with someone as physically – if not mentally – perfected as Edward.

As it was though, I used one of my self-defense techniques and flipped us over again. "No way. My hymen, my choice."

He glowered at me, rolling us over once again and pinning my wrists above my head. I could have broken out of his grip fairly easily, but decided to let him have a shred of dignity as to his manly ability and strength. "Bella, I'm the one who has done this before. I think I know a bit more than you do about sex."

My eyes narrowed. "Cullen, either fuck me my way or I'll just buy a dildo or something and do it myself."

He hesitated, weighing his chances of winning. Then he sighed and allowed me to clamber on top of him again. I smiled in triumph, silently thanking him with my eyes. It gave me a feeling of panic to not be able to control how he entered in. I trusted Edward and I'd be more than happy to change our position later, but for the first time, I was going to control the situation.

He spread some lube on the condom – though I found it unnecessary since I was practically dripping anyway – and moved the head of his erection in alignment with my center. I took in a breath, readying myself to lower down, but just like that he slipped that fucking large thing inside of me.

My eyes started to water almost immediately. "Holy mother of god!" I cried out, my palms falling flat against Edward's chest. My head tilted forward as I adjusted to the sheer size of him. Damn fucking genes.

"Are you ok?" He asked in a gravelly voice.

_Do I look ok, you fucker? _I ignored his question and instead growled at him, "Don't you dare move, Edward. God, didn't you think to check if it was ok to just plow into me before you shoved it in?"

He looked in a strange conflict between shame and intense pleasure.

Slowly, I slid down further, cringing with each inch that passed until I had to stop at the barrier between womanhood and maidenhood. I paused, looking at Edward for a moment and making eye contact.

"I love you," I whispered sweetly to him even if I was dying of the agony of his dick. Then I sucked it up and flat out shoved myself down on his erection. "!" I swore in an impressive display of expletives. Well, damn if I wasn't versatile in my language. First I was saying the words of a lover and the next I was shouting out profanities. Remarkable if I do say so myself.

"Bella, just hold still, ok?" Edward asked in a strained voice.

I nodded, my eyes tearing up again. Taking deep breaths, I tried to not start bawling as he gently rocking his hips back and forth. That probably wouldn't go over well.

"I can't hold on much longer," He admitted through gritted teeth, pumping a little faster.

"There's no way in hell I'm going to have an orgasm right now, so you might as well," I said with labored breath.

As if I'd said the magic words, I felt Edward seize up before pumping a few final times and filling the chocolate flavored condom. He sighed in content and pulled me close to his chest, our lower halves still intertwined.

"Let's not do that again for a while, ok?" I muttered against his skin.

"Are you all right?"

I sighed. "Yeah, but I want god to strike down every person that told me it only burns a _little. _Fuck, that hurt. But then again, they weren't dealing with genitals that are roughly the size of North America."

Edward smiled smugly at the compliment, if it was one. Personally, I was aiming more for an insult. "I'm sorry I caused you so much pain, but I promise that it gets better."

"I know, but it feels as if I've birthed the entire Brady Bunch." I mumbled more complaints drowsily until I drifted off.

I felt Edward kiss my hair and wrap his arms around me tighter. "I love you, Bella."

_I would, too, _I thought sarcastically right before falling asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**SORRY THAT IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE! I'm usually very good about updating quickly, but I just couldn't find the time. So here you go. We have more of the amazingness that is Edward and Bella mixed in with my perverted mind. ;D**

**I own nothing.**

I didn't know how long I was asleep, but I woke up to an alarm going off. Groaning, I reached blindly to make the noise stop.

"Bella, it's time to get up," Edward said, stretching beside me. He reached over me and turned the alarm clock off.

I clutched myself closet to him and breathed in his warm fragrance. "This might sound terribly childish, but five more minutes? Please?" I begged.

"You're kidding. You've been asleep for nearly twelve hours."

"Exactly. So what's five more minutes?"

He chuckled and tucked me into his chest more securely. "It's not like I want you down there anyway," He sighed.

Nothing woke me up more than curiosity. I sat up, looking at Edward suspiciously. "What does that mean?"

His jaw set. "Let's put it this way, Bella. You're not going to be taking a very active part in the magazine as long as I'm in charge."

"Are you saying you're not going to let me work?" I hissed.

Edward nodded, his expression indiscernible.

Even if I was just a tad grateful that I wasn't going to have to get intimate with strangers, or at least people I wasn't even interested in, I couldn't help but be pissed off. And in tribute to my pissed offedness, I climbed out of bed and left Edward's room, marching like a soldier to the battle field. I'm not going to lie when I say I realized I wasn't wearing clothes only after it was too late. It's freakishly easy to get accustomed to nudity.

I stopped mid-step in the hallway, not wanting to have to go back to Edward's room to reclaim a torn dress. My indecision led to Edward following after me and ensnaring my waist in his arms.

"Edward, I'm counting to three before I throw you onto the ground," I warned with a deadly voice.

He wisely released me, but stood close by in case I tried to make a run for it. Absently, he started to button up the shirt he had thrown on in his rush to find me. "Why did you storm out of there?"

"Because you're being a selfish prick," I grumbled, crossing my arms over my breasts because Edward was having issues keeping his eyes on my face.

His mouth tumbled open and he stared at me for a good five seconds before snapping it shut again, his expression of the utmost finality. "Bella, you are not going to have sex with anyone else. I'm not allowing it."

Why, oh why did the man sound like my father? "Goddamn it, this is what you pay me for!"

"Bella, what do you want from me? Do you _want _to have sex with other people? It makes me insane to even think about."

"Of course not, but if you can't let whatever it is that we have get in the way of working."

"The hell I can't," He said stubbornly before sighing. Edward pressed his forehead to mine, having to duck down quite a bit because he was so tall. "I don't want to share you."

"And I don't want to be shared. But I'm going to earn the money that you pay me, Edward."

He made a growling noise in the back of his throat, one of frustration. "Bella, I can't believe you. When I asked for that damn blowjob, you said you felt like a prostitute because I paid you, right?"

I knew it was rhetorical, but I nodded anyway.

"How is this any different?"

I rubbed his cheek reassuringly. "I've already accepted what my job is. When you asked me to do that, it wasn't part of the job. Thus, the difference."

"You're crazy," He whispered.

"You're jealous," I replied.

"I don't want to put your picture in the magazine. I don't want to have to live with myself knowing that millions of horny bastards are jacking off to the sight of your sweet face."

Taking a deep breath, I asked, "Edward, are you going to put my picture in the magazine or not?"

Silently, he shook his head.

"Then I quit," I said simply. "I'm not going to get paid for something I'm not doing."

"Bella," Edward groaned irritably. "Stop being difficult. You and I both know that you don't want to be in the magazine. Why are you making this harder?"

"Because it's not right. You can't just give me money. That's unfair to the rest of your employees."

Edward snorted. "Some of them would gladly do this job for free if they could. Believe me, they don't mind all the sex."

Rolling my eyes, I returned, "Fine, that was a bad example. But I'm telling you that I'm not going to be your charity case."

Edward tugged on his hair in frustration. "Bella, have you ever heard of the expression _what's mine is yours_?"

"But what's yours isn't mine," I argued. "I didn't earn millions of dollars off of a porn empire."

"Good lord, do you think _I _earned it? This was all of my father's work. I just inherited it and kept it going."

"No wonder you fucked your step-sister," I blurted before slapping a hand over my mouth in mortification. It did make sense though. "Sorry," I muttered.

He shrugged. "It doesn't bother me. My father impregnated one of the porn stars with me and they got married as a result. She already had an adopted daughter. To this day, I have absolutely no idea why they didn't tell me about Alice sooner, but we met each other when I was twenty and we fell into bed drunk. We kind of regretted it in the morning, but when I took over the 'family business' at twenty-five, Alice came to work here and we picked things up where we left off. Nobody actually knows that we're somewhat related."

It took me a moment to absorb that. Of course, the first thing that came to mind was, "Wait, you had drunken sex with your step-sister when you were twenty?"

Edward looked tense and nodded.

"You drank underage," I accused.

His face looked shocked before he laughed at me. "Bella, of all the things about me that could frighten you about me and you worry when I took my first drink."

"I take drinking very seriously," I said quietly. Not that I wanted to go into my past at great depth, but the nearest rape experience I'd ever had was when the guy had been drunk. Surprisingly enough, I wasn't even talking about Edward.

"I know," He sighed. "I'll never forgive myself for doing that to you."

"You didn't actually _do _anything. Just bruised the vast majority of my body," I joked.

He didn't laugh, but pulled me in for a hug. "I love when you go around naked, even when you have bruises that I caused," He whispered.

"Even when other people can see me?" I asked back.

"No. Only when I'm watching," He growled, looking at me intensely.

Rolling my eyes, I laughed, "It's a good thing I love you so much or that would be really creepy."

"Again with ruining it every time I try and say something even remotely sexy," Edward sighed, breaking character and releasing me.

"Actions speak louder than words," I reminded him, stroking him through his pants. He groaned under my careful fingers and I moved my hand faster. Once he was nice and hard, I stretched on my tiptoes and whispered in his ear, "Tag," before sprinting away from him in the direction of the photo shoot.

I looked over my shoulder to see him watching me in disbelief, a prominent bulge in his pants as his expression shifted to a cross between amusement, anger, and lust. He started running after me and I squealed, running even faster.

I probably should have considered the length and strength of his legs versus mine beforehand because he caught up to me in about six seconds, abruptly lifting me up from behind and throwing me over his shoulder. I shrieked out my laughter.

"I told you, Bella. I always take what I want."

"Even what you want is unwilling," I finished for him rather dryly. That had been one of his cheesier pick-up lines.

Edward tilted me so that my legs were wrapped around his waist and he could look into my eyes. I found it pathetic that I was still shorter than him even though he was holding me up. "We're going back to my room," He stated, not making it a request or question.

"What about the photo shoot? Even if you're suffering under the delusion that you're going to just pay me money for absolutely nothing, they still need you down there."

"They know what they're doing. I only go down there so people actually think I'm working." He continued to carry me as if I didn't weigh anything.

"Working as opposed to deflowering your staff?" I asked wryly.

"Very funny, Bella." He reached for the door to his bedroom and propped it open, locking it behind him.

"I know; I should be a comedian."

"Well, you are very _entertaining,_" Edward murmured, setting me down on his bed.

"Is it just me or does it seem like this relationship is based on sex?" I asked, truly curious.

"Bella, believe me, I've had plenty of relationships based on just sex and this is absolutely nothing like it. Now please close your delicious mouth so that I may make love to you."

"Why, Edward! That was practically a request," I said with false joy.

"Bella, zip it," Edward deadpanned, biting my left nipple hard enough to cause pain.

I jumped and arched so my breasts were out of the reach of his razor sharp teeth. Well, they _felt _razor sharp when he was biting down on sensitive parts of my body. "Christ, don't fucking bite me when you're mad!"

His fingers reached underneath his chest to feel my center. "I would stop, but you obviously like it." He held his moistened fingers aloft.

Blushing furiously, I avoided his gaze. "That's wasn't from the biting," I argued, not even sure if I was lying or not. I hadn't felt any marked difference when he bit me, but I think just being around Edward in general was enough to make me perpetual aroused.

"Even so," Edward whispered, army crawling forward and gently nibbling my other nipple this time.

"Well, when you're not acting like a goddamned vampire it feels good," I said, squirming uncomfortably. I had every intention of getting down to the photo shoot and Edward lathing my breasts with his talented tongue was not helping my predicament at all.

He grinned at me.

"Edward, we need to get down there," I groaned.

He lifted his head from my cleavage to look at me. "You can take all the pictures you want, Bella, but I'm not putting you in the magazine. I get final veto on everything we print."

"And I told you before that if you're going to pay me for something I'm not doing, I'll quit. Consider this my official letter of resignation."

Edward sighed at me. "If you go back home I won't be able to see you anymore."

"Long distance?" I asked uncertainly.

"Fuck no. I'm not having a long distance relationship with you, Bella. I wouldn't be able to touch you or kiss you or wake up in the morning next to you. Why can't you just accept the money and then we can all live happily ever after?"

"I'm not going to accept a few thousand dollars every month for free!" I said vehemently.

"And there's no way in hell that I'm going to put you in the magazine!" Edward retorted just as angrily.

I groaned and wiggled out from under him, collapsing a pillow over my eyes, but leaving my nose and mouth free. "Why is this so complicated?"

"Because we're at an impasse."

"No shit, Sherlock. Really, how is this in any way a normal relationship? I can't even imagine what would happen if I tried to tell my Mom about this. Poor Renee would flip her lid."

Edward shifted guiltily. "My parents sort of already know about you. They're coming over tomorrow night," He admitted.

I gaped at him.

Fuck.

******  
**

***Hides at the almost certain outrage of readers over the cliffhanger***

**I promise to come out of hiding if you REVIEW!!! Please! *Makes puppy dog face***


	14. Chapter 14

**Enjoy.**

**I own absolutely diddly-squat of Twilight.**

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, back the fuck up! You parents are coming to this fucking porn mansion tomorrow night? What the fuck, Edward? What the fuck is wrong with you? Didn't you fucking have the foresight to warn me? Fuck you!" I hadn't gone a single sentence without using an expletive and as far as I could see, that wasn't likely to change for a while.

"Bella, please be quiet. You're blowing this way out of proportion."

Of all the possible things he could have said to me that was probably the worst. "Out of proportion?!" I shrieked, privately proud that I hadn't said 'fuck'. "You expect me to meet your fucking parents with them knowing full well that I'm selling my body so that half of America can get off?!"

He forcibly restrained my angrily flailing limbs at my sides. Edward stared into my eyes. "Bella, you will be absolutely fine. Both of them are more than well aware of the business I run since they were both involved in it at one point. They're not going to judge you or me when that would make them complete hypocrites. You do realize that my parents did almost exactly what we're doing now, right?"

I was about to continue my tirade when Edward clapped a hand over my mouth, kissing my throat to distract me. Fucker.

"He ran this business and then he met my mom. They fell in love, had a kid, got married, the end." He continued to kiss down to my breasts, releasing my mouth so he could cup the breast that his mouth wasn't paying attention to.

"Edward," I half-way moaned, trying to keep myself coherent. "Are you suggesting. . . _ugh, dear god _. . . that I bear your children?"

He looked up at me with surprise. "Do you _want _to 'bear my children'?"

"Do you want me to want to bear your children?" I asked back childishly. I _so _wasn't answering this question first.

"Bella," He sighed. "Answer me."

If there was anyone that could argue with Edward's mossy green eyes, I would have sincerely loved to know the secret to their power. "I don't know, Edward. Can we talk about children later? _I'm _still a child in many people's eyes for Christ's sake. Besides, I believe I wasn't through being mad at you."

"Mm, how about now?" He asked as he slowly pushed a finger inside of me.

I looked down at him, unimpressed. Well, I actually glared.

Then his finger curled upwards, hitting my g-spot.

I jerked uncontrollably for a moment, breathlessly trying to pull away. My anger wasn't going to be seduced away. "Edward, don't."

He didn't listen to me. Using his arms, he pinned my legs while repeatedly nudging my g-spot.

"Stop it or so help me god I will tell your parents some pretty fucking awful things about you."

That had him frozen.

I smirked, knowing I had good pay dirt. "Your parents may be . . . _unconventional, _but I doubt they'd want to know that their only son has made me give him head, practically raped me, molested me on several occasions, and managed to bruise me." I smiled sweetly.

"Why, oh why did I have to fall in love with the devil herself?" Edward asked to himself, rolling his eyes towards the ceiling.

I did a little eye rolling of my own. "Well, those are the breaks," I stated flatly, attempting to squirm my way out from under him.

"Where you are you trying to go?" He asked.

I wanted to tell him to mind his own beeswax. "I'm going to try and find some suitable clothes to wear when your parents get here."

"You don't have to dress up for them, Bella."

I scoffed at him. "Would you prefer I go naked? I don't want your fucking father looking at me that way. That would be so awkward."

Cringing, he nodded. "I'll tell Alice to get you some clothes. Besides, I wouldn't want Jacob Black to be getting handsy or anything."

Rolling my eyes, I stated, "He won't. He respects me enough to know when I want him to stop." Giving Edward a pointed glare, I attempted to get off the bed again.

"For the love of all that's holy, let it go! For god's sake, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry that you probably can't even comprehend the guilt I feel!" He yelled at me, seizing me around the waist and holding me tightly to him.

I became unnaturally quiet, wondering if perhaps I had pushed the guilt-trips to the limit. But I couldn't help it if I was fucking mad. I mean, in the strange situation we were in, you'd think he would have told me if he had invited Mommy Porn Star and Daddy Porn Magazine.

"Bella, talk to me," He insisted after a deadening silence.

"I'm trying to decide on a sentence that doesn't include me swearing or hitting you. It's kind of hard," I informed him. Taking a deep breath, I asked, "What are your parents like?"

He grinned at how hard it was for me to control my temper. "They're not what you're expecting, Bella," He assured me.

"You don't even know what I'm expecting," I rolled my eyes.

"Some sort of drunken middle-aged man with a gorgeous trophy wife?" He guessed.

Turning away from him, I remained silent. _Damn him for being right. _"Well, I expect your parents to be very attractive considering what you look like." He smiled at me. "I also expect for at least one of them to have some sort of alpha complex because you must have gotten that from somewhere. And yes, I'm expecting them to be slightly delusional if they allowed their only son to grow up in a _porn mansion." _

"I wasn't allowed in the photography room," He recalled. "And whenever I was home from college they were all mandated to wear clothes or else they got fired. I'm not even joking. My parents went ape shit crazy if any naked body parts were displayed around me."

"If they took all those precautions, why are you still as wonderfully flawed as you are now?" I asked, trying to twist the insult into a compliment somehow. I don't think I pulled it off.

He snorted. "I'm not an idiot. I was a teenage boy and I wasn't oblivious to the fact that I could sneak out of my room and there was going to be at least a few hot, naked women around. And they were willing. God, they were willing. I do recall several seductions." He got on this stupid ass smirk that I wanted to beat off of his face with a baseball bat.

I could just imagine all those damn cougars preying on a hot teenage boy, probably knowing he held their futures in his hands when he took over the company. "When did you first . . . do it?" I asked, truly curious.

"Fourteen. She was eighteen."

I flinched. "Dear lord, you are _such _a man whore." Christ, the man was having sex before I was even born.

"I don't regret it, Bella. I don't regret quite a few things that I probably should. But if all of the decisions I've made led me to you, then I wouldn't change anything. I love you. And even if I am an ass the majority of the time, you know you love me, too, regardless."

For once, I didn't rip on his comment. Instead, I rolled so that I was on top – I fucking loved being on top – and kissed him deeply, proceeding to have my sinful way with him.

"My turn on top," I breathed, sliding the condom on him and raising my hips before easing back down. "Mm, fuck."

He rocked his pelvis and I groaned. The pleasure I felt was tinged with pain, but I was reasonably sure that was only aiding the oncoming orgasm. My heart beat incredibly loudly, thumping in my ears as I rode Edward like a cowgirl on speed.

_Fuck, this place is getting to me. I just made a reference to "cowgirl on speed". Wow._

"Fuck, Bella. I'm really close."

"Hang on," I panted, feeling the little waves inside me getting prepared to release. "Oh, god! Goddamn! Baby Jesus!" I cried, slowing my motions.

"You're gorgeous when you come," Edward breathed, nuzzling my neck as I rested on top of his chest.

"Yeah, what's not to love? Sweat, sticky hair, B.O.," I snorted.

He swatted my ass. "Isabella, you are without a doubt the least romantic person I've ever met."

"I take that as a compliment," I said, rubbing my reddening ass. Pausing for a moment, I added, "Slap my ass again."

He tucked his chin in and looked down at me in surprise. His hand came across my backside again.

I jumped slightly. Biting my lip, I admitted, "I think I like it."

*

***Gasp* Bella likes being dominated just a little bit. O.o Anyhoo, the parents are in the next chapter. I can't wait for the dinner scene! I'm literally salivating at the thought of hearing your comments on it.**

**Speaking of which, REVIEW!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok, I'm sorry that I lied. It was unintentional, I assure you! I just didn't have the time to write in the parents so this is the pre-fluff. Some Bella and Alice time. (No, not _that _kind of time, you pervert) ;D**

**I own nothing.**

After the bedroom discovery of my newfound fetish for spanking – still not nearly as sexy as socks, let me assure you – Edward had gone about trying to discover as many new things as possible. Some of the things included food such as whipped cream, ice, fruit roll-ups, and etc. I was seriously beginning to think that Edward's kitchen was stocked for the sole purpose of sex as opposed to sustenance. Then there was a multitude of different positions that we tried.

All in all, I was thoroughly and utterly exhausted. So when I found out that I had to maintain brain function for at least another hour or so to try on the clothes that Alice had gotten for me for meeting Edward's parents and just for around the house, I almost cried. "How the fuck did she get clothes that quickly?" I demanded when Edward broke the news to me.

"She has a supply of clothes that she keeps around, Bella."

I cringed at the thought of second-hand porn star clothes.

"They've never been worn," He assured me, correctly interpreting my facial expressions.

"Edward, you can't exert my body through rigorous physical activities and then just expect me to go and try on clothes with your crazy step-sister."

"She's not crazy. She's just enthusiastic."

"That's what they all say," I muttered darkly, lifting myself from Edward's bed and exiting the room, even as I sagged slightly from exhaustion.

I wound my way sleepily through the mansion naked, too stuck in a vegetative state to really care. I descended the steps into the basement and was met with the familiar pink door. Knocking, Alice answered the door looking breathless, but ecstatic.

She launched off the second she saw me. "Oh my god, Bella! You're making progress. You don't even mind going naked anymore! Are you getting more confident? Oh, wait, never mind. Edward just ripped your clothes, didn't he? That doesn't matter though. I got you a ton of clothes to try on. I want you to find the perfect outfit to wear so you feel pretty when you meet them. Oh, Bella, they're going to adore you. Esme is so sweet and caring and Carlisle is really like a father to me. They both are great people despite what they used to do for a living. But, I'm sure you already knew that considering what these people are like. I mean, even if we have odd jobs, we're still quality people. Besides, the people who read the magazines are the dirty ones. Most of them are married anyway. We're at least open about what we do. Don't you think?"

I stared at her, wondering if she was dropped on her head as a child. My god, the woman spoke a lot. She'd definitely become more talkative after I told her I was in love with Edward. "Um . . . yeah," I answered lamely, turning my attention to the clothes rack in front of me.

"Oh, I almost forgot! Before we do the clothes, you have to wax again. I mean, I know Edward doesn't want you in the magazine, but that's no reason to not maintain your lady garden."

She went on saying more, but my brain mentally paused at the phrase 'lady garden'. And how the fuck did she know Edward didn't want me in the magazine? I swear, Edward had been with me the entire time, doing amazing things to my body. Unless they had some sort of telepathic connection, I had no idea how she knew.

While I tried to figure out the puzzle in my brain, I'd barely even noticed that Alice had positioned me on her waxing table and was applying wax to my legs. Of course, I _did _notice when she yanked the thing off of me because of the searing pain.

"Christ!" I yelled, unprepared for the onslaught of agony.

Alice ignored me, probably more than well accustomed to the reactions she got while waxing. There were a few more strips on my legs and then Alice tried to part my legs for the 'lady garden' maintenance. I can't really describe it, but it felt so wrong. Epically and morally wrong.

I mean, would you let your boyfriend basically break in your vagina only to let his step-sister wax it a few minutes later, her eyes being able to see exactly where everything had happened?

If you said yes to that, seek help.

"How was your first time, anyway?" She asked me, curiosity bright in her eyes.

Gaping, I stuttered, "I-I don't r-really want to share my sex life with Edward with you, Alice. Too awkward."

She swatted my newly waxed leg lightly, not realizing perhaps how much that fucking hurt. Or maybe she _did _realize. "Silly Bella. It's really not as bad as you seem to think it is. You can talk to me, you know. Besides, I've done Edward, too. It's not like I'll hear anything new."

This conversation was wrong on so many levels . . . and yet, "Well, it really hurt because I decided to be on top. Not to mention Edward's . . . um, dick is . . . is . . . monstrous."

She laughed. "Bella, really. I'm not going to scold you or cringe or anything. Been there, done that. Literally."

Rolling my eyes, I added, "Well, then there was the second time and I . . . um, came. That was good."

"No shit. An orgasm felt good?" She teased.

I felt like a little child with how openly sexual she was. Not to mention I didn't take teasing very well. I can't be held responsible for my next sentence.

"Fine, he shoved his massive cock into my hot, wet, virgin pussy and he fucked me so hard."

Alice's eyes went wide at my newfound vocabulary. "My parents are going to love you!"

"Did anyone ever tell you how dysfunctional your family is? Because I volunteer for that job if that's the case."

*****

**Ok, NEXT CHAPTER will be the parents. I can totally picture them feeling right at home at the naked dinner parties these people have.**

**I also have a shout-out to someone that I'd like to get out of the way.**

**A reviewer signed in anonymously as "Mel" and I'd just like to say that I appreciate _contstuctive criticism, _not blatant comments about hating my story. Dude, give me a reason WHY! For the love of Edward, I'd like to improve as an author and it doesn't help anyone by just saying you hate it. It just bruises my ego. Not that it shouldn't deflate a bit, but seriously. No bashing without a reason.**

**That goes for the rest of you, too. Although, I believe dear "Mel" is the first one to actually feel compelled to vocalize their distaste. Which is fine. I swear I'm not saying you can't give me negative comments, but you have to give me reasons why so I can improve. Got it?**

**Good. See you next time, gals!**


	16. Chapter 16

**All right, I told you the parents were in this chapter and here they are! Enjoy! (And don't hate me too much for the Carlisle thing. I think it's funny)**

**I own nothing.**

My nerves were about to shatter. My palms were sticky with sweat. My clothes felt like they were shrinking and slowly constricting my entire body. They were coming in _five fucking minutes. _

I paced in the front hallway of the sexcapade mansion as I lovingly referred to it. My palms clenched every four seconds on the dot. Muttering some colorful curse words to myself, I tried to coach myself on how to best handle this situation. I remembered how I'd impressed Edward with my strip-teasing skills and I prayed to god his father – or mother if she was into that sort of thing – wouldn't make me do a table dance or something as part of their acceptance ceremony.

Edward leaned against the wall casually, watching me with great amusement. The fucker didn't even try to calm me down. Not that I wanted him to. I might have hit him the last time he tried. So now he just watched, smirking.

I continued to pace, my eyes flicking to the large oil painting of many naked people doing dirty things every time I passed it. I was going to die from apprehension.

"Edward, I don't know if I can –," My sentence was interrupted by the intercom coming from the door.

"We have the primaries here," A voice called from the speaker.

Edward clicked a voice box on the wall next to him. "I've told you Eric, just call them my parents. Hi, Mom and Dad."

The door swung open of its own accord and there stood the genetic combination that created the man who fucked me just this morning. And I swear, my first thought upon seeing them was that they were a bunch of liars. They probably lied to Edward about being his parents because they absolutely in no way whatsoever resembled him. His dad was blonde, blue-eyed. His mom was brunette, brown-eyed. How the fuck did their genes manage to create a bronze-haired, green-eyed piece of perfection?

Edward hugged his mother and shook his father's hand in greeting. Then he stepped back and grabbed a hold of my forearm and guiding me with his other hand on my lower back. "Bella, these are my parents. Mom, Dad, this is Bella."

I attempted to smile, failing in every regard. I looked like I had constipation issues. "Um, hi," I blurted out, reaching to shake their hands.

"Hello, Bella. I'm Esme," His mother smiled, taking my hand. I wondered if she knew I'd been almost constantly boning her son for the past twenty-four hours.

I looked directly into her brown eyes.

Damn it, she knew!

"And I'm Carlisle," Edward's dad added, grinning cheekily and placing a kiss on the top of my hand.

Ok, you know how my first reaction was to think that they were liars? Well, my second reaction was to blush due to the fact that my nipples had chosen that moment in time to make their presence known to the world, poking through my shirt. Dear god, I couldn't help it. Carlisle was . . . dear god. The word beauteous came to mind.

I gaped at Carlisle's incredible sexiness until Edward squeezed my arm a little bit too tightly, forcibly removing my hand from Carlisle's warm grasp. He looked at my alert chest accusingly, noting the two points sticking out.

I cleared my throat in an attempt to ease over the awkward moment. "Um, it's very nice to meet you," I stuttered, keeping my eyes trained solely on Esme. If I looked at Carlisle, bad things would happen. Thankfully, Esme just seemed amused by the whole thing. I imagined she got women staring at Carlisle a lot. I wondered if I would be doing that someday. Smirking at those women.

"Esme! Carlisle!" Alice cried from behind us, streaking forward to hug her adoptive parents. Thank the fucking lord that she wore clothes. I couldn't even imagine the awkwardness otherwise.

"Come on, let's go to dinner," Edward said through gritted teeth, give me a pronounced glare.

Aye, aye, Captain Grumpy Pants. Jesus, it's not like I could just shut down my body's natural responses to things. If anything, Edward should have anticipated this or at least warned me. I mean, Carlisle was fucking beautiful. A DILF if I'd ever seen one.

I glared right back at Edward as we made our way through the mansion, settling down at the dinner table. As usual, everyone was naked, with the exception of the "primaries" – whatever the hell that meant – and Alice. Edward and I went with clothes anyway, so people didn't give us looks.

I spent the majority of dinner staring downwards at my napkin and being fervently grateful that I didn't have to talk with so many people having conversation or getting a kick under the table whenever I even glanced at Carlisle from Edward. Jealousy issues, much?

"Jesus fucking Christ," I hissed at Edward after the umpteenth time of him hitting me.

"He's my _dad," _Edward growled in my ear. "That's disgusting."

"Don't even get me started on what's disgusting, Edward. A practically middle-aged man," I gave him a meaningful look, "preying on eighteen year olds is disgusting. Said man being a complete slut with all the ladies is disgusting. Said man almost raping an eighteen year old is disgusting. Said man then being a complete asshole about the eighteen year old's attractions is disgusting."

Edward groaned. "You're _attracted _to him."

"Of course I am, you idiot. Have you even seen your father, Edward? Now stop bugging me about this. I think he's attractive, but for all it's worth, you are a hundred times sexier. Ok? I love you, now shut up."

I returned to my food, realizing only too late that half the table had been listening in. _Well, fuck they heard me anyway, might as well get this out of the way. _"Jesus, stop eavesdropping. Yes, I think Carlisle is hot. No, I'm not leaving Edward for him. Yes, I think Edward is more attractive. No, I do not plan on having an affair. And yes, I'm going to hurt the next person who tries to listen in on my personal life. First the bedroom and now this. You guys need to get a life. Now," I huffed, my cheeks burning in anger and embarrassment. "Any questions?"

No one came up with anything while Edward looked shocked and his parents looked amused. Upon the lack of response, I stood up from my seat and stomped off to my room like a teenager. Oh wait, I _was _a teenager. Technically, I still had full stomping privileges. So I stomped the hell out of the floor and by some miracle found my room in that labyrinth.

Of course, it was with huge disappointment that I realized my door was still broken and lying loosely against the frame. Sighing, I slipped between the gaping hole and sat on my couch. My body sank into the soft cushioning and I sighed again, this time in content. Edward had been too busy doing me to bother with trivial things such as sleep. So I was immediately in dreamland.

*

"Bella," I heard someone calling my name.

Startled, I managed to flop off of the couch and conveniently hit my head on the edge of the coffee table. "Goddamn it!" I yelled, clutching my forehead. Peeking upwards, I saw Edward's already marginally tall frame towering over me.

"Oh, shit. Hang on." Edward ran to my kitchenette and grabbed a towel and a wrapped it around a few ice cubes, offering it to me.

I sighed and took it, pressing it gingerly to my forehead, which, for the record, was throbbing. "Did you need something?" I asked through clenched teeth, trying to bite back the pain. I _really _wanted to start bawling. Like, _really _bad.

"I figured I'd give you a half hour to calm down and when I went up to find you, you were asleep," He snorted at me. "It's quite incredible. I was sure you were going to be hiding somewhere, really embarrassed and I find you passed out on the couch snoring."

Rolling my eyes at him, I stood up and the room swayed. I almost fell over, but Edward's hands caught me mid-air, resting at my hips. Our eyes met and I watched his turn a darker shade of green as we both comprehended the proximity of our bodies.

I backed away quickly. "No sex," I declared before I gave in. "Your parents are still here!"

Edward's fists clenched. "Right. Wouldn't want your _crush _to be in the same house while you fuck."

I glowered at him. "You are so insecure."

"No, I'm disgusted. My _father? _Really? Of all the people you could have had eyes for, you had to pick my father."

I reached out to stroke his cheek. "Well, you had to get your good genes from somewhere. It makes sense biologically for me to be attracted to him. He's the one that made the man I'm in love with."

"God, your logic frightens me sometimes, Bella," He shuddered, cupping my palm against his face.

I grinned. "Good." I leaned forward with the intent of giving him a chaste kiss and gently – or not so gently – suggesting we go and rejoin his parents downstairs. Of course, that didn't go well at all.

Edward grabbed my waist in an iron grip and pulled me extremely close to his body.

I tried to squirm away, big-eyed, but realized it was utterly useless without breaking his wrist or kneeing his groin, neither of which would have gone over well. Besides, Edward was much too skilled at undressing people. I felt his hands on me and I looked down to discover a complete lack of clothing in under ten seconds.

"Let me go," I growled. He was restraining me. He'd pinned my arms at my sides.

"No," He growled back, kissing my throat desperately. I would have been entertained by the fact that he was trying to undress himself while keeping me held down, but my breath was catching in my throat.

Little flashes of that stupid night in the alley came to me. I'd managed to get lost in a city and wound up in a dead-end alley with a few different men coming at me. Lonnie was what his friends had called him. He had advanced on me and pinned me against the wall, pinning my wrists above my head. They all had so much advantage and I truly saw myself as the weak female I appeared to be. If I hadn't been trained, I would have been raped and most likely killed. But I knew what to do. I kicked him right where it hurt and thrust my palm forward and broke his nose. The rest of them disbanded after that, probably not wanting to get caught. They were all drunk. I ran out of there and called the police. There had been a trial and everything. But that was before Renee's car crash.

I suddenly felt Edward's grip on me being released. He was staring at me with large eyes. He'd somehow managed to back me up against the wall. "You called me Lonnie."

My brow wrinkled in confusion and understanding at the same time. "No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did. When I pushed you against the wall you said, 'Get away, Lonnie'."

Looking down in shame, I let my hair fall forward to cover my face. "Sorry," I muttered.

Edward kissed my forehead softly. "Talk to me, Bella. Something's bothering you."

I swallowed, trying to avoid his eyes, but failing in the end. He was penetrating me with his gaze, making me want to tell him everything. "Um," I swallowed again. "Three years ago I was attacked in an alley. He didn't get far, but it was enough. So now I'm mentally damaged." I gave a weak laugh. "He pushed me against the brick wall and he held my hands above my head." I demonstrated the position as the one Edward had just had me in.

"I'm so sorry," He whispered.

I shook my head. "It's fine, Edward. You didn't know. I just have issues. I'm damaged goods so to speak."

Edward leaned his mouth next to my ear. "You are absolutely perfect, Bella. You'll always be perfect to me."

"Thanks," I accepted the compliment half-heartedly. I looked down and realized that I was still naked. "Um, can I have my clothes back?"

Edward grinned at me and picked up the light blue shirt I'd been wearing. I somehow knew what was going to happen before he did it. With a loud tearing noise, he completely ruined it just as he had done with my dress.

I gasped. "You stupid, stupid man! We still have company!"

"Fuck them," He whispered throatily, kneeling in front of me and expertly prodding his tongue directly into my center.

Groaning, I fisted his hair. I wasn't sure if I was pulling him closer or pushing him away. "Your. Parents. Are. Here!" I hissed at him, penetrating each word with a smart swat to his head.

"So I'll make them leave," He muttered against my folds.

"Christ," I moaned when he bit down very gently on my clit. Edward reached forward and hoisted one of my thighs over his shoulder, giving him better access. I leaned against the wall for support.

He suddenly broke away from me, just as I felt the orgasm shooting closer. Standing up, he grinned at me and started walking away. "Well, c'mon then. I don't want to keep my parents waiting."

_He. Did. Not. Just. Fucking. Do. That._

I pounced at him from behind, tackling him to the ground. Quickly flipping us over, I unzipped his pants at expert speed and pulled out his semi-hard erection. Licking the tip and grazing it with my teeth, he was soon at the appropriate level of hardness. And with that, I plunged downwards, driven by some insane urge to screw my own brains out. How dare he just walk away from me like that! Aside from the anger, I was mildly impressed with myself that I'd impaled myself on him in about five seconds.

"Condom," Edward grunted, not really seeming coherent or caring as he was slamming my hips against his as quickly as he could.

"Birth control," I groaned back, tossing my head up when I felt the almost crippling wave of pleasure hit me full force.

Edward continued to ride out my orgasm as he sought his own.

And of course, that's how his parents found us.

********

**UH-OH! Those of you following my other story know that I seem to have a thing for the wrong people opening doors at the wrong times. ;D Maybe it's a phase. Anyhoo, there should be some fun stuff in the next chapter. *Tips hat* Until then . . . **

**REVIEW!!!!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ok, here's the next part of what happens after Edward and Bella are found by Carlisle and Esme. *SIGH* Fun times, my friends. Some fun times indeed.**

**I own nothing.**

I looked up to see the both of them staring at us with wide eyes. Screaming, I jumped off of Edward, pulled him up as well, and proceeded to scramble behind the couch.

To my horror, Esme then said, "Bella, it's much more effective if you bounce on your heels as opposed to your knees."

Was Esme Cullen giving me advice on sex positions to try with her son? I stared at her over the back of the couch, peeking up just enough so that she could see my eyes. "Um, thanks. Will you please leave now so that I can properly assure myself that this is some sort of horrific nightmare?"

Edward snorted. "They're always like this."

Carlisle smiled. "It's all part of our charm. I must say, Edward, you've chosen quite a beautiful young lady."

_Dear god, please tell me he didn't just say that. _Edward shot him a glare as well as giving me one. "I know," He said stiffly. "Now kindly remove yourselves so that I can finish having sex with my fiancé."

I gawked at him. When did we decide that? Was Edward just being a territorial alpha-male or did he actually mean that? Was I even ready to be married? I was only eighteen.

"You're getting married?" A new voice squealed. There was only one person who could squeal like that. Alice.

I popped my head back over the couch to try and comprehend the fact that I now had three people witness to Edward and I cowering behind a sofa. "Alice, what the hell are you doing here? Everyone just get out . . . please," I tacked on at the end.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me!" Alice shrieked, completely ignoring my request.

"I would have told you if I had known myself," I stated, giving Edward a look.

Edward shrugged. "Seriously, don't make me come over there. Leave the room right now and we will talk to you all later. Goodbye," He said rudely.

They seemed to take the hint and left the room, propping the broken door back in place. "Edward, your family is so royally fucked up that it's not even funny."

"No kidding. Now where were we, Mrs. Cullen?" He grinned as he asked, obviously relishing my new nickname.

"Were you serious? Or were you just saying it to get Carlisle to leave me alone?"

"Do you want me to be serious?" He asked cautiously, seeming afraid to give anything away.

"Edward," I groaned warningly.

He sighed. "Yes, I'm serious. I fully intend to make you my wife someday. With all the women I've met and had a relationship with, you're the only one that's made me feel like this, so I figure that marriage is the best option."

I nodded, thinking about it. "Yes," I said quietly, wondering what that one word would mean for my future. It was hard to even comprehend what it would change for me.

"Yes what?"

"Yes, I'll marry you, Edward," I said a little bit louder, beaming this time. I was going to marry Edward. He was going to be mine. Forever.

Edward leaned in and kissed me, the feeling communicating how so very happy he was.

"But first you have to meet Renee."

*

"We will be arriving at our destination in ten minutes. Please make sure that your trays are locked into place and your seats are in the upright position."

I looked out of the plane's window eagerly to see Phoenix's desert setting. Renee was going to be waiting at the airport for us since she could actually afford to have a limo drive her there now. As far as she knew, I was coming alone. Yes, not my most brilliant plan, but I honestly couldn't think of a way to tell her that I'd managed to get engaged to a thirty-two year old millionaire who just happened to be my boss of a porn magazine. Fun, fun, fun. I hoped that Edward would turn his charm quotient on high and maybe Renee would let the whole porn magazine owner thing slide. Hopefully.

Squeezing Edward's hand, I held onto it for the remainder of the flight, clinging tightly until the time that we landed and we unloaded from the plane. He squeezed back, seeming to understand my case of nerves. Of all people, he should have been the nervous one, but he sat there, calm as a cucumber. Well, a really sexy cucumber, but you get the point.

We grabbed our bags and I went a little bit ahead of him. I'd greet Renee first and then introduce them. Praying that it would go well, I squeezed out of the cramped space and found my way to the terminal.

And there she was. The top of her bed was barely visible among the crowd, but as they dispersed, I caught sight of her. She had some sort of airport employee pushing her wheelchair for her, but her face was the largest grin I've ever seen. She held out her arms for me and I practically ran to meet her.

"Mom," I cried, hugging her fiercely, bending to reach.

"Bella, I've missed you so much. I'm so glad you're here!"

The employee hovering above her head surveyed us with a smile.

"Um, Mom?" I asked, straightening. "I know that I told you I was coming alone, but there's someone I want you to meet." Beckoning to Edward who stood in the background, I took his hand when he got close enough. "This is Edward."

Renee switched her knowing gaze between us and to our linked hands repeatedly.

"Edward, this is my mom, Renee Swan."

"Call me Renee," She chimed in, reaching out to shake his hand. "How did you two meet?"

"Um . . . well . . . he's sort of my . . . ,"I floundered, trying to just say the words.

"I'm her boss," Edward said for me, giving my hand a squeeze.

"Oh," Renee said, eyeing our hands again. "You're together, though."

"I have a lot to tell you, Mom," I sighed. "Let's go home first. Ok? I brought some money so I can take care of the rent for at least three months in advance."

"Bella," Edward said disapprovingly. "I told you that I'd take care of that."

Renee's eyebrows shot up on her forehead at the statement.

"And I'm telling you that I can take care of it on my own," I hissed at him, not wanting to get into an argument in front of Renee.

"We'll talk about this later then," He nearly growled at me.

I rolled my eyes and took the handles of Renee's wheelchair, signaling the employee that we didn't need his help anymore. And with that, I wheeled Renee out of the airport with Edward in tow, off to my old home to discuss my relationship.

_Yet another conversation you can add to your list of ultimate awkward moments. _

********

**Next up we have how on Earth they're supposed to explain themselves. And after that . . . well, I really have no idea. I'm telling you people, I honestly never know where my stories are going until after I write them. So we shall see.**

**Please leave a review. Leave a review. A review. Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**People, I have some really bad, bad, bad, bad, bad news. My computer crashed and I lost some of my files. The story formerly known as Magazines is dead. I'm not even kidding when I say that I cried. So I'm going to require a grievance period (in which I rewrite all of the crap I wrote before and try to remember it) before I continue the story. I don't know how long it will take, but I had this really long chapter I was going to post (OVER 8,000 WORDS!!!!) and now it's gone. I seriously need some time to stop freaking out because I feel like someone died. **

**So I'm really sorry. But don't blame me. Blame Bill Gates or something.**

**Yours Truly,**

**MsSailorman**


	19. Chapter 19

**HALLELUJAH! IT LIVES!!!! All right, I know you're probably crying tears of joy right now *wink, wink* but I want you to pull yourself together to read this chapter. It was a painstaking work for me and I hope you guys enjoy it. Little bit less humor than usual because of the mood I was in, but I'm happy with it. ;D**

**Much love to all of my awesome readers who apologized my 'loss'. I love you guys so much and you are amazing.**

**I own nothing.**

Edward's expression made my skin crawl. Upon entering my old apartment, he had fixed the most heinous twist between guilt and disbelief on his face. I knew he felt sorry for me. It wasn't hard to see why considering where he lived versus where I lived, but I won't pretend that it wasn't a smack in the face. I fucking hated pity.

"So tell me more about yourself," Renee insisted when Edward's expression and complete silence had finally gotten to her. As far I was concerned, Edward could have stayed mute. I wasn't exactly excited for this. "Bella seems to have been lacking in the details," She added, giving me a look.

I rolled my eyes.

"Well, I take it you're aware of what business I work in," He said uncomfortably, fidgeting under Renee's steady eyes.

"More than aware," She said stiffly.

"Well, I own the . . . um, _business."_

"I know that. Tell me about yourself, not what you do."

Edward shifted again. "I'm Edward Cullen; I graduated from Dartmouth with a degree in business management; and I love your daughter." He smiled at me and I offered him one in return, resisting the urge to smack him. We had agreed to ease her into it. This was not easing. This was practically plunging.

"I've realized that," Renee answered collectedly. "But the real question is whether you _should _love her."

I sighed out loud. Trust Renee to get ethical about my_ sacred maidenhood. _"Mom, it doesn't matter. What matters is that we both love each other and he means enough to me to drag him halfway across the country just so you could meet him. Yes, he's not in the most respectable business, but I honestly don't give a fuck anymore. I love him and that's that," I huffed petulantly.

Renee, who seemed to never be fazed, answered with one word. "Ok," She replied. "Now, Edward, what kind of food do you want for dinner?"

We both gaped at her and Edward managed to stumble out that he liked Italian food.

*

After the initial conversation – which had gone surprisingly well given the extenuating circumstances – Edward had opted out of sleeping on Renee's couch and instead purchased a room in the nearest hotel. We were only staying for a few days, so I couldn't blame him for it.

Of course, the matter of whether or not _I _was staying _with _Edward in the hotel was another thing altogether. I was just thankful that Edward was out getting dinner when that _conversation _took place . . . if you could call it that. Renee had the uncanny ability to see through bullshit, but she was almost mentally unbalanced with the fervor that she still seemed to believe I was a virgin. Naïve, much? I mean, I may have assured her over and over again that I wouldn't let anyone deflower me unless it was absolutely necessary, but still. I worked at a porn mansion for god's sake.

"Bella, I don't want you staying with him. It's unladylike," Renee insisted, constantly gesturing to the dingy couch that had been my bed for the past few years. It almost repulsed me after sleeping on Edward's king-sized, heavenly mattress.

"Unladylike?" I asked in surprise. "You seriously care about me being ladylike knowing what job I have?" The woman was insane.

"I don't want you to be tempted to . . . _ruin_ yourself before marriage," She said carefully.

That took just it a bit too far. "Ruin myself? Dear god, Mom! Have you been living under a rock? I'm a porn star! People ogle at my naked body! Edward has seen me naked! It's not going to make one little bit of difference!" I shouted at her.

Renee purposefully made a point of wheeling her way over to me, probably to remind me of her wheelchair. She did that when she was trying to guilt trip me. I just couldn't yell at my crippled mother. "Bella, it _does _make a difference."

I just forgot my senses for a moment. Of course, that was enough. "No, it doesn't! It won't make a difference because we've already had sex!" The second that left my mouth, I clasped a hand over my face in frustration, groaning to myself. Maybe if I gouged myself to death, I wouldn't have to live with the fact that I'd just spilled the beans to Renee.

"What?" She asked in shock.

"Sex, Mom. We've had sex. And I don't regret it one bit. Oh, and we're getting married," I added, thinking that as long as I was digging myself a hole, I might as well do it thoroughly. "Edward's also thirty-two. I don't give a damn about that either. And I also don't give a damn about your approval either. I belong with Edward and I don't need your permission."

I proceeded to storm out of the suddenly claustrophobic apartment only to run smack dab into Edward in the stairwell, sending a box of pizza whirling down the steps. But I didn't care. I clutched Edward's chest and sobbed. I'd been crazy to assume Renee would just accept this. As if my line of employment wasn't bad enough, I had to go and fall in love with the boss of said employment.

Edward delivered the remains of the pizza quickly to the apartment and practically sprinted out of the room, hailing us a cab to the hotel room. It wasn't ritzy like I'm sure he was used to, but the bed was more than inviting.

We made love that night and I savored every part of it, knowing with every fiber of my being that Renee was wrong. Edward and I were made for each other and there was no point in waiting for sex until after marriage because he was it for me. There wasn't a single person on this Earth that could replace him.

After a long, unusually loud round, I murmured, "Fuck, Renee."

"Mm, I'd prefer to fuck you," He laughed, rubbing my cheek softly before lowering his hand between my legs.

"You just did," I reminded him, feeling like I was going to pass out.

"I'm going to fuck you again. And you're going to come so hard," He stated, looking at me with his intoxicating gaze. I'd never had alcohol, but I'm pretty sure staring Edward Cullen down had a similar effect.

"Yes, sir," I whispered, knowing that he _loved _when I called him that. I would have been annoyed by his need to feel superior, but because he did the most delicious things to me when he felt superior, I wasn't exactly in a position to complain.

He rolled on top of me – again with the alpha-male thing – and pressed his newfound erection against my center. I squirmed, trying to create friction.

"You're not allowed to come until dawn," He declared, rubbing me more firmly.

I glared at him before casting a glance at the alarm clock. There was no fucking way I was going to wait for five hours. "Fine, I'll do it myself."

He trapped my hand. "Not until dawn," He repeated.

"Edward," I growled, gritting my teeth. "Fuck me right now."

And that's what he did, plunging into me deeply. But I didn't get off at all. I could feel myself right on the brink . . . and then he pulled out, smirking at me. Oh, dear god. This was going to be a long time.

He kept my hands firmly pinned at my sides so I couldn't do anything myself. And strangely, I didn't mind. I was too focused on my desperation for sex to even notice that I should have been worried.

I was at the very edge of orgasm thirteen times when I started to beg. I'm fairly certain I passed out after the fifteenth time, but I woke up to Edward once again rubbing my aching clit. That little motherfucker burned like hell from how many times it had been rubbed, but it still felt _so _good.

"God," I cried. "Please let me come. Please. Oh my god, I need it so much," I pleaded, tears streaming down my face at that point. My body shuddered at the slightest touch now.

Edward rested all of his weight on top of me, pointing to the hotel room balcony.

I could barely believe my eyes. I'd never been so happy to see the sun. Ever.

Then Edward was suddenly inside me, his monstrous length nudging me to orgasm so quickly that I gasped, shuddering in the gratification of releasing after five hours of being denied.

Edward grinned at me, clutching me tightly to him.

I didn't glare at him like I wanted to. He'd let me come. My body no longer felt like a livewire, but it pulsed pleasantly. I sighed deeply, cuddling into his chest. "Once the endorphins wear off, you are so dead, Edward Cullen," I murmured, already nodding off.

He smiled at me. "You didn't mind being restrained. You didn't even notice. That was the goal."

"Whoop-dee-fucking-doo," I muttered. "Stupid, bondage-loving, sadistic, gorgeous asshole," I breathed to myself, though Edward chuckled when he heard it.

"If I was sadistic, I wouldn't have let you have an orgasm until noon."

My eyes suddenly popped wide open and I gave him my death glare. "I don't care how much I love you. I will shoot your damn dick off if you ever do that again."

"Yeah, yeah, Bella. Now go to sleep before the endorphins _do _wear off."

Sighing to myself somewhat contentedly, I relaxed again as my breathing slowed against Edward's skin.

*****

**I don't about you folks, but what did you think? Was that too much? I thought it was kind of hot, but then again, I find a lot of obscure things sexy, so I'm not one to talk. ;D Let me know what you think!**


	20. Chapter 20

**I want to say now that I feel horrible for not updating for a while. I've just been so busy with Thanksgiving and taking these crappy tests. But whatever, I'm updating now.**

I woke up with my body aching everywhere. It felt like I had several groin pulls, multiple bruises, and many strained muscles. My womanly parts felt like they were on fire. Groaning out loud, I blindly felt around myself in search of Edward.

Slowly blinking, I found him resting peacefully next to me, snoring lightly. His hair was in complete disarray and the sheet was tangled around him haphazardly. He looked so angelic that I almost felt bad for what I did next.

I angled my body so that my feet were placed against his ribcage and hip. And then I pushed him off the bed.

Edward made some sort of cross between a yell, a cry for surprise, and a dying cat. Not his most attractive sound, let me assure you.

Smiling smugly to myself, I went back to resting my head on the pillow and closing my eyes, waiting for sleep to take me again.

"Belllaaahhh!" Edward grunted in frustration, his face appearing from the side of the bed.

I struggled to maintain my straight face, but ultimately ended up grinning widely.

"Christ, I think you broke my ribs." Edward ran a hand along aforementioned ribs.

"Well, you broke my pussy, so I think we're even," I huffed, pointing between my legs.

"Bella, there's a major difference between breaking something and breaking something _in," _Edward informed me as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

I stared at him. "The porn industry has brain-washed you."

He rolled his eyes, crawling back into bed next to me. "We should go and see your mother."

"Edward, there's a major difference between should and will," I said smartly.

"So what if she found out we had sex before marriage? It's not the end of the world," Edward pressed on.

Snorting, I replied, "You don't know my mom, Edward. Renee is absolutely insane about this sort of thing. She had sex just once when she was younger and I was the miraculous result. My dad left her when he realized he didn't want the responsibility. So she's drilled it into her brain that I'd never do anything so stupid. Her finding out was like finding out that I'd joined a cult or something."

"But I would never leave you," Edward argued. "Even if you were pregnant. So what? We'd have a kid. Great. Fantastic."

Gawking, I suddenly sat up in bed. "No fucking way. First of all, I'm too young to have children right now. Second of all, as glad as I am that you turned out the way you are, there's no way I'm voluntarily unleashing another little Edward on the female half of society. They wouldn't be able to take it. Thirdly, we're not married and I refuse to have children with a man I'm not married to. And fourthly, I can't work for the magazine if I'm pregnant."

I probably shouldn't have added that last one because Edward looked just about ready to throw out my birth control as long as it would get me to stop nagging about the work issue.

"Isabella, I'm not suggesting we have kids right this second, but I'm telling you that if it were to happen, I wouldn't just abandon you."

I nodded. "Good. Because if you did abandon me, I'd probably hunt down Carlisle and make him disown you . . . then I'd fuck him out of gratitude," I added simply because it was kind of true and also to annoy Edward . . . most because it was true.

Edward stuck his tongue out at me in a great display of showing who was the more mature of the both of us.

After a few more rounds of eye rolling and me practically beating Edward off with a stick to keep him away from my lady garden – even if it wasn't much of a garden thanks to Alice's waxing – we both managed to get dressed and resemble respectable citizens. It was almost three in the afternoon by the time we got to Renee's apartment.

*

I knocked on the door extremely lightly, hoping maybe she wouldn't hear and I could sneak away. But alas, while she may have been crippled, Renee wasn't deaf.

"I was wondering when you'd come back," She said vaguely as she opened the door for us, wheeling backwards.

Hobbling forwards since I couldn't walk correctly anymore thanks to Edward's meticulous use of my vagina, I took a deep breath. "Ok, listen. I love Edward and he wouldn't leave me even if I did end up pregnant. Not to mention the fact that I'd have uber-child support even if he did leave me. Therefore, I don't care if you're upset about this because I don't have any regrets about it."

Renee seemed to watch me for a moment. "Well, I guess I can't undo the past. Now who wants some sandwiches? I just made them."

Forget being crippled, Renee was mentally unstable. "Did you hear what I just said?" I asked.

"Of course I did, Bella dear. I'm not deaf. Now do you want some food?"

"No, no food. My god, Mom. What happened to you? Aren't you supposed to freak out and insist that I break up with Edward or something?" I demanded almost furiously. What the hell just happened?

"Don't be absurd, Bella. That would solve absolutely no problems. I can't erase the past and you're in love with him. So I'm moving on. Edward, would you be a dear and grab a plate for me in that cabinet up there? I can't reach it on my own." She pointed to a cabinet above the stove and Edward dazedly handed it to her.

I was on edge the entire time Renee and Edward ate the sandwiches. I couldn't eat because I was too nervous. I was waiting for her to rescind her approval of us. Seriously, the woman was the epitome of psychological instability. You can't spend almost two decades drilling it into a girl's head that sex was sacred and to be saved for marriage and then say that's it's fine when she has sex with the very person that has desecrated the innocence of many a girl. It wasn't _logical _for god's sake!

"Bella, why the hell are you sulking?" Edward whispered in my ear when Renee wasn't looking.

"Because my mom is acting freaky. And I'm not sulking, Edward. I'm pondering."

He snorted. "Well, forgive me for mixing those two up. Just relax. She approves of us and my parents most definitely approve of you."

I nodded, resting my head against his shoulder and not even bothering to look apologetic when Renee cringed a little. I actually smiled at her. At least she wasn't completely ok with it. In some weird way, that made me feel a little better. Everything was going to work out with her. At least, I hoped it would.

*

Clutching Edward's hand tightly, I let out a sigh of relief when the mansion came into view. Who would have thought that I saw the place as home? As I suspected, we had a nude welcoming committee. It was almost comforting to see so much flesh. Almost.

But after the tearful parting I'd had with Renee, I could use some almost-comfort.

Grinning widely at the band of porn stars, I waved at them and hopped out of Edward's Lamborghini hurriedly, sprinting up the gravel walk and miraculously maintaining my equilibrium. The wall of naked bodies collapsed in on me and I found myself being hugged by a few dozen people at the same time.

"Hands off of my fiancé," Edward barked at them, giving Jake a glare in particular.

I rolled my eyes at Edward even if Jake had been getting a bit handsy. Edward had been calling me his fiancé every chance he got. When the taxi driver asked us where we were going, he replied, "My fiancé and I would like to go to . . ." When the maid at the hotel asked him if he wanted the room cleaned, he said, "I don't know. Why don't you ask my fiancé?"

"We haven't seen her for a week. Give us a break," Alice chirped at him.

He looked almost offended. "You haven't seen me for a week either. Why does she get a hug?"

"Because we like her better," Alice replied, sticking her tongue out at him.

There was a general consensus of agreement in which I blushed profusely and Edward rolled his eyes.

"All right, you traitors. Move over so we can get in the house," He ordered, sweeping me up bridal style and carrying me across the threshold.

God, I'd fucking missed the porn mansion. It kind of grew on me. So many changes.

I briefly reflected on the changes I'd experienced since first stepping foot into my worst nightmare.

I was a virgin, horrified by nudity, a hell of a lot poorer, and I didn't have Edward. Now I was a sex animal all thanks to the man who held me now, carrying me like I was a bride. I just had to keep on reminding myself that soon enough, I _was _going to be a bride . . .

****

**I originally intended to make this chapter longer, but I opted to post what I have because it has been a long time and the rest of the chapter is lame anyway. I'm going to revise and edit and all that good stuff. Please review and maybe I'll give you guys a nice holiday treat. *Wink, wink***


	21. Chapter 21

**Please don't kill me, folks. I know I'm skipping ahead by a bunch, but really, I want this story to be over. I have about five other story ideas that I'm salivating to post and I refuse to post them until this one is done. So here goes.**

**I own nothing.**

**And by the way, I know this is atrociously short and you're going to want to kill me for the cliffhanger anyway. Sorry. Happy Thanksgiving!**

Six Months Later

"Edward!" I shouted, my breath coming in panting gasps.

I heard him running due to the distress in my voice. He knocked on the bathroom door.

"Get the fuck in here!" I ordered, panicking.

The door flew open and Edward, in all of his perfection, came into view.

I accusingly pointed at the device in my hand, displaying the horrifying results to him.

He gaped, his mouth popping opened. "Holy shit."

"Edward, you asshole! This is your fault!" I yelled at him.

"My fault?" He repeated. "You were just as much an active participant as I was."

Gritting my teeth because he had a point, I discarded the foul piece of technology I held into the garbage can. "Yes, but it's your damn sperm."

"Well, they're your damn eggs," He retorted, grinning now.

"Why the hell are you smiling?" I demanded.

"Because now I get to call my parents and tell them the good news."

I gawked at him. "Since when is this good news?"

He shrugged. "Anything that you helped make is good news."

Sighing at his suck-up answer, I looked down at my stomach, subconsciously rubbing it. I absently wondered how I'd break the news to Renee.

_Hey, Mom, guess what! You get to be a grandmother!_

Because I, Bella Swan, porn star extraordinaire, was pregnant.

********

**I know you're mad, but please bear with me. I'm almost done here! And please remember that I'll be more inclined to write more if you leave me a review. PLEASE!**


	22. Chapter 22

**I've decided how I want to end this thing. The style is going to be kind of choppy. I'm basically going to do snippets of all the important and/or funny stuff that happens up until the end of the story. This thing is drawing to a close. Please leave me a few last reviews!**

**I love you guys and remember that I don't own a thing.**

"Hello?" Carlisle's voice asked of me.

I clutched Edward's hand tighter as I let out a deep breath into the phone. "Hi, Carlisle. It's Bella. Edward and I have something very important to tell you."

There was silence for a moment before Carlisle spoke again, but he wasn't talking to me. "Esme, come here!" He yelled in the background. I heard the distinct sound of heels on wood flooring before Carlisle said, "Please continue."

"Well, Edward and I . . . we're . . . you see . . . um . . . ," I stumbled, trying to find the correct words.

"She's pregnant," Edward spoke into the phone.

I smacked him in the shoulder for just saying it out loud while the other end erupted in delighted squeals from Esme.

"Oh my goodness, a baby! Carlisle, we're going to be grandparents!" She cried excitedly before suddenly stopping. "Wait, holy shit! I'm not old enough to be a grandma!"

I couldn't help but laugh at her reaction. Silly Esme.

*

"You've reached Renee. I'm not available now. Please leave a message after the beep."

I groaned to myself at having reached her answering machine.

_Beep._

"Um, hey. I know Edward and I aren't married yet and you're probably going to hate me forever, but I'm kind of . . . well, I'm pregnant."

I abruptly hung up, letting out a huge breath. Thank god for answering machines. At least I didn't have to hear her reaction right away.

*

"Edward, are you sure about this?" I muttered into his ear.

He winked. "They'll be fine with it. You're not the first one to get knocked up around here."

My mouth dropped. "Edward, for the love of god, please tell me that I'm the first girl you've impregnated or so help me, I will shoot you."

"Haven't you even seen my horde of condoms?" He scoffed, rolling his eyes. Then he called the attention of his employees. "Hey everybody, Bella and I have an announcement to make!"

They'd all assembled at the dinner table and were halfway through the meal when he said that.

"It's going to be a girl!" Alice yelled from the opposite end of the table.

I looked at Edward accusingly. "You weren't supposed to tell her yet," I growled.

His eyes were wide. "I didn't tell her a thing."

We simultaneously stared at Alice where she sat in Jasper's lap, grinning at us mischievously.

"We're going to have a baby," Edward finished, letting the slower of our group understand.

I really didn't know what reaction to expect, but it wasn't the one I got. People started crying and the majority of them were upset. "But what are you going to do for work then?" Jake asked. "God, tell me you're not leaving."

I grimaced. "I'm going to be a stay-at-home mom." It didn't put me at ease knowing that Edward would be the only financial supporter, but whatever. I'd deal with it. The baby was infinitely more important anyway.

*

"Hey, Mom. Hey, Dad," Edward greeted his parents in the front hallway of the new house he purchased, hugging them both in turn.

Officially, he bought the house – which was located just a few miles away from the sexcapade mansion – for both of us and our soon to be family, but since we both knew that he had to keep on working at the mansion, it really was going to be _my _house. That freaked me out a little and made me extremely happy at the same time.

I was freaked out because I'd been living in a group of thirty for almost eight months and I was suddenly on my own. Not to mention I could tell from how beautiful it was that the house must have cost a fortune. But then again, I got to be on my own to decorate the nursery as I saw fit. And I was able to get up for a midnight snack should the craving arise – believe me, they did often – without the worry of getting flashed.

So I was currently living in the new house and the soon-to-be-in-laws were going to be staying in one of the guest room until the wedding happened in eight days. I was counting the minutes. Renee was supposed to be flying in with four days to spare.

I hung in the background as Edward greeted his parents, keeping a safe distance from Carlisle. Ever since becoming pregnant, I'd been jumping Edward at least twice a day due to the incessant hormones. As a pregnant lady, I was one hell of a sexaholic. All that considered, I figured it would be best to keep a healthy distance between my soon-to-be-father-in-law lest my hormones should rear their horny heads.

Of course, Esme had to wrap me up in a hug and give my stomach an affectionate pat even though I didn't have so much as a smidgeon of a bump yet.

Blushing, I hugged her back.

"You have to call me Mom now," She said in my ear, giving me a glowing smile.

I nodded, grinning at her. "Of course."

Carlisle approached and he also gave me a hug that had my blood pumping. I was going to be dragging Edward into the next room soon or else I'd be more than tempted to start propositioning his father and that just wouldn't go over very well.

"And I want you to call me Dad," Carlisle added, making me groan internally.

_Fuck me, Daddy. Spank me, Daddy. Ooh, Daddy, let me suck your cock._

Those were just a few of the phrases that came to mind. Edward. Bedroom. Now.

"All right, Dad," I replied, grinning at him and concealing my inner perversion.

We both smiled at each other and he released me, rubbing my stomach gently like Esme had.

I completely embarrassed myself by moaning out loud and stretching on my tippy-toes to try and make his hand go lower.

All four of us froze at the sound I made. My eyes met Carlisle's and his were dancing in amusement. I kind of wanted to hit him just a bit. It wasn't funny.

Not really caring that parents were right there, I grabbed the front of Edward's shirt and started to drag him to our room. I needed sex so badly it wasn't even remotely funny.

I heard Carlisle and Esme – I mean, Mom and Dad – chuckling in the hallway as we disappeared up the stairs.

*

"Bella, you look gorgeous," Alice complimented me as she smoothed my veil over the front of my face.

"This _dress _is gorgeous," I corrected, marveling at the silky fabric.

"No, it's all you," She assured me. I just smiled in return.

The traditional wedding song started and I grasped Renee's hand while Alice grabbed a hold of the handles of her wheelchair and began to push her down the aisle with me.

I rounded the corner to find the church filled to capacity with porn stars looking absolutely uncomfortable in so much fabric. Freesia flowers bedecked the aisle and adorned the altar where Edward stood, looking devilishly handsome in his tux.

I grinned at him while he drew in a quick breath at the sight of me. I don't think I'd ever been more in love with him. My feet were longing to start sprinting, to stop this drawn out torture of making me walk to Edward before we got married.

Renee tightened her grip on my hand as if sensing my longing. She offered me a watery smile that I returned in full force.

And after the torturous walk, I was handed off to Edward and I was home. And home was a really horny place. Little volts of arousal were shocking me, all originating from Edward's hand that I now gripped.

We said our vows, our I do's, our proclamations of undying love. Then he gently lifted my bridal veil and pushed it over my elaborate hairdo, courtesy of Alice. And then we kissed for one heart-stopping moment.

His lips rested against mine, working slowly. Being in my current pregnant, hormonal, aroused state, I was the one to blame for the fact that we were soon engaged in a game of tonsil hockey. We got mostly hoots of encouragement considering who our crowd was. But Edward gently, but firmly extricated his mouth from mine.

"We'll have plenty of time on the honeymoon, Bella," He murmured in my ear, clasping my hand tightly as we paraded back up the aisle amidst a volley of rice.

I was officially Isabella Cullen.

****

**Oh my gosh, I love writing horny pregnant Bella so much. If any of my other stories suddenly have Bella becoming pregnant, now you know why. It's because it's so freaking fun to write! By the way, I'm sorry if this style of writing isn't your cup of tea, but I have an end in sight and I'm going to get there by any means necessary.**

**I'll write another chapter when I get thirty new reviews! Come on you guys! You can do it!**


	23. Chapter 23

**The entire time I was writing this chapter, I kept on smiling to myself and squealing at random intervals. Edward is such a sweetheart in this chapter. The mush is almost unbearable, but trudge through it my friends!**

**And guys, I just want to say that I got so many reviews on the last chapter and it made me so happy. Thank you guys so much. Keep it up! Please!**

**I own nothing**

I waited impatiently for Edward to take my blindfold off. I'd managed to get over my issues with being bound and tied and having sensory deprivation, but that sure as hell didn't mean I had to enjoy it. "Are we there yet?" I huffed petulantly.

"Just when I'm about to make an honest woman out of you and you start acting like a child," Edward said tragically.

"Yeah, yeah, you old man," I muttered, crossing my arms over my chest. We were sitting in a boat and Edward had placed a blindfold over my eyes just before we reached our destination because he wanted to surprise me. The bastard knew I hated surprises.

Edward's arms enclosed around me and he lifted me out of the boat like I was the aforementioned child. Focusing on not being sick because of the rocking motion of Edward's walk, I let him carry me to wherever the hell it was we were going.

I heard him open a door and we left the smell of the salty ocean behind to be replaced the smell of flowers. Gently, he set me on the ground and I encountered what felt like marble flooring. Then the blindfold came off.

I gasped. An entire house was set before me. Every surface was filled with red roses and a bottle of wine sat next to the exquisite looking dinner that had been laid out.

"This is too much," I breathed, inhaling the overwhelming scent of the roses.

"Of course it's not. I know you're hungry so I had the kitchen staff make us some dinner."

"Kitchen staff?" I repeated dumbly. I think I was only beginning to comprehend how severely I was going to be spoiled if I was married to Edward. "What kind of crazy ass honeymoon is this? I would have been happy going to Coney Island or something."

"Coney Island?" Edward asked, looking dumbfounded. "Are you telling me you'd rather throw up corndogs on cheap roller coasters than have a romantic meal on a private island?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Edward Cullen, are _you _telling _me _that you own a fucking private island?" Immediately, I looked out the glass door and saw that we were indeed on a small island. And we were apparently alone. "Where's the kitchen staff?"

"They boated back to the mainland. They come in once every few weeks to clean. I really hope we timed this correctly and the dinner isn't cold." He grabbed a silver fork off of the table and stabbed a piece of foreign looking cuisine. He held it out for me to try first. "After you, milady."

Giving him a suspicious look, I cautiously enclosed my mouth around the fork and swallowed. Instinctually, I groaned happily. "Edward, whatever the fuck this is, you're going to make it for me every day and feed it to me in bed." I had no idea what I'd just tried, but it was fucking delicious. Damn pregnancy cravings. Food was no longer just ok. It was either the best thing I'd ever eaten or it was revolting to even think about.

He raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "Well, I'm glad you like it. Dig in. I'm sorry about the wine by the way. I know you can't have any in your condition."

"I wouldn't have been able to have it even if I wasn't pregnant," I pointed out. "I'm not legally able."

"Actually," He said silkily. "Since we're out of the country, you're allowed to consume alcohol here." He pouted. "I was actually looking forward to getting you drunk and seeing how you'd react."

I shook my head sadly. "You're pathetic, Edward. You want to get your poor, pregnant, defenseless wife drunk just so you can observe how wasted she'll get."

"Defenseless?" He questioned with raised eyebrows, pulling back the sleeve of his shirt to show the bruise I'd given him a few days previous.

That bruise was his own damn fault, though. I punched him when he jokingly told me that I was getting fat.

"You're right. I'm not defenseless. I can still seduce you with my charms . . . even if I _am_ a cranky pregnant lady," I told him as I simultaneously stuffed my face with the delicious foreign food. Ok, maybe not my most charming moment, but whatever.

"Oh please, I can seduce you much better than you can seduce me," Edward claimed.

I froze with the fork halfway to my mouth. He just invoked the right for me to seduce his brains out. "We'll see, Edward," I murmured in a sultry voice, kicking my shoe off under the table and stretching until my toes reached his shin. I slowly slid my foot higher until I reached the zipper of his pants, nonchalantly massaging him while I sipped my water casually.

"Bella," He choked out, pushing my foot out of his lap.

I insistently shoved it back, tracing up and down his hard on. Grinning, I slowly maneuvered my fork in out and my mouth as if I was blowing it. Edward's eyes widened at me, gradually becoming more lustful.

"Fuck, you win," He admitted before practically leaping across the table at me and nipping at the skin of my neck. For some reason, that was Edward's favorite place on me and I constantly had to wear turtlenecks to cover up the damn hickeys.

Before I even got so much as another bite of food in my mouth, Edward carried me off to the bedroom to have his sinful way with me.

I was deposited on the bed, staring up at Edward hungrily as he hurriedly tore his clothes off. I squirmed to try and get rid of my clothes as well. I didn't get much chance to though before Edward crawled on top of me, peppering from my ankles to my nose with kisses.

I was surprised that he even dared to be above me. Ever since becoming pregnant, Edward had absolutely refused to be on top for the baby's safety to the point of annoying me. At first, I thought that it was so sweet because of how concerned he was, but after a while of not having his firm weight covering me, I got irritated.

So I knew how special this would be if he was on top.

His kisses continued and he repeatedly kissed my belly button, occasionally murmuring things to my stomach like, "I'm going to be your Daddy. If you're my son, I'll teach you how to play baseball. And if you're my daughter, I'll teach you how to use a baseball bat to beat away the boys that are sure to chase after you." At that point, he looked up at me with a confused expression, probably wondering why I was crying.

"I love you so much, Edward," I whispered to him.

Smiling sweetly, he replied, "As I love you." Then he proceeded to gently plunge into me.

I gasped in disbelief at the feeling. I did it every time. Because every time, I was in awe of the feeling of being so full.

He continued his thrusts until I had my orgasm with him following soon after. Unable to help himself, Edward collapsed on top of me and I relished his weight before he grunted and maneuvered to my side, gripping my waist and pulling me against him.

I sighed happily. So many people used the expression of wanting to freeze a moment and just live in it forever. I never wanted to do that. If I froze that moment, then I wouldn't get to experience my next perfect moment with Edward. I wanted time to keep on going so I could milk it for all it was worth.

*

"Holy shit!" I heard Edward cry from the bathroom. It reminded me of the time that I found out when I was pregnant. Christ, that was nearly seven months ago.

Hurrying as quickly as I could given my enormous stomach, I knocked on the door repeatedly.

"Come in," Edward said shakily.

I opened it up to find Edward looking absolutely horrified and pinching something between his fingers. "What's wrong?" I demanded, feeling an extreme need to know what the hell was giving Edward that look.

He held whatever he had between his fingers towards me.

I peered closer and understood. It was a single silvery hair.

"I have a gray hair," He admitted as if it was something to be ashamed of.

"So?"

"I feel like an old man married to a trophy wife," He grimaced, staring at the hair.

Rolling my eyes, I wrapped my arms around his neck, my rotund stomach in full contact with him. "If anything, I got the trophy _husband. _Besides, now that I picture it, you are one sexy bastard with silver hair and crow's feet."

He snorted at me. "I feel old."

"I feel fat," I countered. "And you don't hear me complaining . . . much." I offered a smile.

"Bella, you're not fat," He groaned, having heard this argument one too many times. "You're beautiful. Sexiest pregnant lady I've ever seen."

"And you're the sexiest old man I've ever seen. Now come to bed and let's fuck before we turn into complete parental zombies with no sleep."

He laughed and wrapped his arms around me from behind, caressing my ever-growing stomach softly. "Lead the way, Mommy."

Sighing at the nickname, I turned around and started the water for a bath. "My back hurts," I explained. "Now be a good husband and get naked for me."

*********

**All right, Bella's baby shower is up next! Enjoy! **

**Please leave me a review. I'll hand over the next chapter when I get thirty new reviews! COME ON!**


	24. Chapter 24

**All right, I'm truly sorry for this taking so long. My schedule is absolutely crazy right now. I never get any time to write anymore. Please forgive me. Also, if you're reading my other story "Fraternizing with the Enemy", you may have noticed that I haven't updated it in a long time. Again, REALLY sorry about that. But this story is more important to me at the moment. Bear with me!**

**I own nothing.**

I stared in dismay at the large array of gifts surrounding me. Alice had decided to throw the largest baby shower known to man and invited every single porn star that had ever worked for the magazine. I just thanked god Renee had declined the offer to attend because there were so many naked body parts being displayed that it was almost sickening. Wait, scratch that. It wasn't _almost _sickening. It _was _sickening.

Carlisle and Esme were perfectly as ease to be completely naked which did nothing for my self-control. I mean, it's one thing to just imagine Carlisle naked, but to actually be greeted face to face with his dick was something completely different. As a matter of fact, Edward and I were the only ones that were fully dressed. Talk about awkward. That probably would have been the one time I would have been ok with a blindfold.

"Edward," I muttered as we stepped into the ball room area filled with presents. "Make them wear clothes."

He laughed in my ear. "They're porn stars, love," He said, as if that gave them a free pass. Thank god the baby couldn't see any of it yet.

"Fine, but if I start drooling around your father, I'm blaming you," I murmured.

His smile dropped and his eyes zeroed in on his parents before he shuddered and looked away quickly. "Christ, anybody who is biologically related to me needs to get some clothes on right now!" Edward shouted across the room. I grinned at him, finding it amazingly gratifying that he was uncomfortable about something sex-related. I never thought I'd see the day.

Carlisle and Esme laughed together as if they had planned this and were escorted out of the room by Alice, presumably to pick out clothes to wear from her extensive collection. God knows why she had it. It's not like anybody ever wore clothes here anyway.

Edward shook his head as if to clear it of the image of his parents naked and led me to the mountain of gifts. And I'm not exaggerating when I say mountain. Every single porn star to ever work for the magazine and every single one of them bought at least one gift. Holy baked shit on a stick.

As I began to open the gifts – single-handedly, might I add because Edward got more enjoyment out of watching me opening them and I was a pushover when it came to Edward's enjoyment – there was an inherent problem with almost every single one.

Alice had apparently printed on the invitations that we having a girl because she was convinced beyond all reason. But thanks to Edward being stubborn and wanting to wait to know the gender of the baby, we had absolutely no idea what the baby was going to be. That meant if Alice was wrong, I was going to have a mountain of shit that I couldn't use. Damn it. I was going to throttle that pixie if my baby wasn't a girl.

While I silently shot retinal daggers at Alice, I thanked everyone profusely for their hospitality and then we all adjourned to the dining room where Esme and Carlisle gave us the real gift.

Esme suddenly called for everyone's attention. "Bella, Edward, we want you to know how much we love you and how much we already love your baby even though she hasn't been born yet." I tried not to grit my teeth too much when she called the baby a she. "And as a gift, Carlisle and I sent both of your pictures into a digital reimaging place. They can give you an estimate as to what she'll look like based on the facial features of you two."

Esme handed me a slim package that I quickly unwrapped, my eyes settling on the picture of a beauteous girl nestled inside an ornate frame. My hair, Edward's eyes.

I gasped.

Edward smiled.

I leapt up to hug Esme and Carlisle, even if I was positive that this had been Esme's idea. She rubbed my stomach like quite a few people had done. (Seriously, people came up to me in the grocery store and would start rubbing my pregnant belly like they thought it was perfectly fine and not creepy whatsoever.)

Next came Carlisle's hug. That was a whole internal ordeal. I could practically hear Edward's jaw grinding. Very rapidly, my arms enclosed around Carlisle's waist and I was out of the hug before I even had time to get turned on. I grinned at him in relief and stared down at the picture of my possible daughter again.

Alice had gotten up and peered over my shoulder, sniffing indignantly at Esme. "You should have brought me along. She's not going to look like that." She pointed at the picture.

I was abruptly snapped into a bitchy pregnant mood. "And how the fuck would you know, Alice?" I demanded. "It's not like you're psychic."

She grinned at me as if she knew something I didn't. "Of course I am."

My eyes bugged out and I looked to Carlisle and Esme for help. They seemed perfectly at ease with the strange confession. "Excuse me?" I asked, unable to think of anything else.

"Of course I'm psychic," She repeated, rolling her eyes. Then her expression turned blank for a moment before she leaned forward and whispered in my ear, "Curly, copper hair. Brown eyes. It's a girl. She's going to be eight pounds, two ounces."

I stared at Alice, getting freaked out. "Whatever, Alice."

"You'll see," She smirked. "Isn't that right, Edward?"

He shrugged. "Alice has her moments."

I laughed while Alice pouted, stomping off to Jasper for reassurance.

Crazy girl.

********

**Was it a bit too much to have Alice be all psychic without any mention of it before? I think it is, but I couldn't help myself. I realize that it doesn't really make sense and doesn't go with the rest of the story, but the prospect of having Alice predict what the baby will look like and everything was just too much to pass up. So please don't get angry at me or send me mean reviews about the Alice thing.**

**:D You're at perfect liberty to send me NICE reviews though . . . *Nudge, nudge* *Wink, wink* *Cough, cough***


	25. Chapter 25

**Guys, I recently discovered this story that I quite honestly think is the funniest thing I have ever read on Fanfiction. Ever. I laughed so hard. "Wood, the Ultimate Cure for Boredom" is the name. I'm advertising for it because the person has only gotten a few reviews and it's so funny! People are missing out! So read it and leave a review because it's so freaking amazing and if you guys leave a review, it might update faster, thus feeding my addiction to it.**

**Ok, I'm done pimping stuff out. :D Enjoy!**

**I own nothing.**

I trundled into the kitchen to cook breakfast, feeling every bit as pregnant as I was. Edward, since it was Saturday and no one worked on Saturdays, was still in bed, snoring gently. I'd taken to cooking all of our meals because it had become painfully evident that Edward was an atrocious chef. So even at nine months and four days pregnant, I dutifully started to scramble the eggs.

"Bella, we've talked about this," Edward grumbled sleepily as he appeared at the bottom of the stairs. "You shouldn't be standing so much. You're going to pop any minute. Let me cook."

I rolled my eyes at him. "And throw it all back up an hour later? No thank you. I'm fine," I lied, internally thinking about my swollen ankles and constant kicking of the baby.

"You're lying," Edward stated, taking a seat at the breakfast table. He'd gotten into the habit of calling me out whenever I attempted to lie about my well-being. It was fucking annoying.

"Yes," I admitted. "But that still doesn't mean I'm going to suffer through your cooking." Turning back to the eggs, I scooped one-third of them onto a plate for Edward and the other two-thirds onto a plate for me. Hey, I was a hungry pregnant lady and eggs were my constant food craving.

After breakfast – which we barely got through because Edward had the incessant need to stroke my stomach and that made me and my hormones go berserk – Edward changed into a gray t-shirt and gym shorts, lacing up his tennis shoes.

I rolled my eyes every day at his newfound running routine. He ran two miles every day since that damn gray hair. The way I figured it, he was having a premature mid-life crisis. He swore he just wanted to be able to keep up with our kid, but he wasn't fooling anybody. But if it made him happy, what the hell?

"Bye, Mommy Bella," He murmured to me, rubbing my stomach once again. He gave my bloated belly an affectionate pat before swiping his lips across mine. That, of course, wasn't enough to satiate me and I hooked my fingers into the collar of his shirt, forcing his mouth to mine with my gigantic abdomen separating us.

After we were both breathless, I released him with a coy smile.

"Fuck," He cursed, already slipping his shirt off. "Fuck the run." Edward's hands meandered to my breasts, cupping them gently because they were so swollen and tender.

Smiling against his urgent mouth, I started to drag us both towards the living room couch. Of course, that's when it happened.

One minute I was prepping myself for sex and the next my water broke.

And thus, the labor began.

_Oh, fuck._

********

**Up next is the birth! Please leave a review and check out the aforementioned story!**


	26. Chapter 26

**All right, here's the birth of the baby. Please keep in mind that I have not personally given birth nor experienced a birth as a witness, so I'm sorry if this isn't accurate. Just go with it.**

**Also, a note to the reviewer "Stephenie Meyer-" since they left an anonymous review and I can't PM them. **

**I get that you don't like my story due to the crappy plot, but I write this stuff without much thought. Whatever sounds good is what I go with. I write to make people laugh, to make myself laugh even. Our lives are stressed out enough as it is without the added effect of dramatic writing. So I write sexy hilarity to brighten up someone's day. Yes, it's basically word porn, but you know what, I enjoy it. And as long as I continue to get at least one review telling me that someone likes my story, then I'll keep writing just to make that person smile.**

**Ok, the rant is done. Continue on.**

**I own nothing except my "crappy plot" and "word porn".**

To his credit, Edward had minimized cringing when he loaded me into his Lamborghini, not even commenting on the amount of amniotic fluid rushing onto his leather seats. He drove like a speed demon the entire way to the hospital, making me almost hyperventilate because of the newsflash: Edward's driving gets a thousand times scarier during labor.

Luckily, I'd been admitted quickly and I was currently being ordered to do breathing exercises and push by some nurse.

"Get me a fucking epidural," I growled, sweat pouring from my forehead as I struggled with the baby.

"Just breathe, dear," The nurse said calmly, as if I wasn't experiencing mortal agony by trying to force a small human through an extremely small opening.

"Fuck you," I hissed at her, wildly searching for Edward's hand. He was wearing a green hospital gown and a facemask, standing by my bedside and brushing my hair from my sweaty face.

My questing fingers found his hand and started squeezing the life out of them.

"Come on, Bella. You're doing great," He assured me.

"How would you know?" I demanded, suddenly crying out when I felt the baby move further before my contraction ended.

He didn't answer, but just continued to encourage me to push.

"Edward, this is all your fucking fault. You're never coming near my vagina again. I'll beat you back with a stick," I said, somewhat delusional from the pain.

"Come on, Mrs. Cullen. You're almost there. We see a head," The doctor between my legs informed me.

"Just the tip of the iceberg," I groaned, feeling my body spasm again as the baby's shoulders pushed through. I was fairly certain Edward was going to suffer permanent nerve damage.

"Bella, push!" Alice's voice suddenly yelled at me. She appeared at the door of my hospital room with what seemed to be the entire group of porn stars behind her. They all started egging me on, encouraging me.

Unable to blush at being watched give birth because I was too absorbed in the pain, I gave them all the bird and promptly pushed once last time.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, you have a baby girl. Time of birth was 8:35 AM," The doctor announced happily, holding a crying, bloody infant in his arms. "Would you like to cut the umbilical cord?" He asked Edward.

Edward swallowed and took the scissors offered to him, cutting it in one fluid motion.

I sighed in relief at the relaxation I felt. My whole body seemed to have turned to jelly, all of my tense muscles suddenly lax. I was barely aware of the applause outside. Rolling my head, I offered a half-smile to all of them.

The doctor, having cleaned my baby up with a towel, bundled her in a blanket and carefully handed her to me.

I stared down at the pruned, little face and took note of the wet mop of copper curls on top of her head. Especially the remarkably identical chocolate brown eyes that were peering up at me blearily. I lifted my head up from my beautiful daughter to see Alice behind the glass of my room, smirking.

"_I told you so," _She mouthed at me, smiling smugly.

I rolled my eyes and took Edward's hand again, looking into his gleaming smile.

"We have a daughter," He whispered like a prayer, his eyes completely entranced by the sight of our baby balanced on my enlarged stomach. "May I hold her?" He asked almost shyly.

I nodded eagerly, wanting more than anything in that moment to see our child tucked safely into her father's arms. Gently, I let Edward's arms encase her as he held her to his chest, staring down in awe at the newborn.

The sight of Edward looking so innocently mesmerized had me crying before I knew what hit me. I didn't think I'd ever see a more beautiful thing.

Alice suddenly barged into the room, handed me an envelope, and demanded to be the next to hold her.

"They have to take her to the NICU first," I explained patiently, noticing the doctors getting antsy because they had to run tests and make sure everything was healthy.

"She's perfectly fine, Bella," Alice assured me in a superior tone. "Oh, and don't open that envelope until after you name her."

I stared at it confusedly, wondering what was inside.

"She guessed what we'd name the baby and wrote it down as proof of her psychic powers," Edward explained, rolling his eyes before pressing his lips gently to our daughter's forehead.

"Excuse me, we need to weigh the baby. We have a scale right here," The nurse said, carefully snuggling my child to her chest before setting her down on an electronic scale.

We all waited a moment to see what she weighed.

"Eight pounds, two ounces," She told us, handing the baby off to me again.

But I couldn't look at my newborn for a moment because I was staring holes into Alice. She'd predicted the weight correctly.

"I _told _you, Bella!" She said exasperatedly. "Now give me my niece," She commanded, scooping her up and repeatedly pecking her wrinkly face with kisses. "I'm your Auntie," She cooed.

Edward and I shared a look of annoyance at Alice's typical behavior. Then we both smiled because we'd done something magnificent together. We'd given life to a beautiful child. Damn, we were good!

"I love you, Bella," Edward murmured to me, stroking my cheek.

"I love you, too, Edward," I replied, reeling him in for a chaste kiss.

****

**I'm FAIRLY certain that this is the end. I'm probably going to do an epilogue, but this story is mostly told. I hope you enjoyed it. And even if you're someone who comes across this story months after I've finished it, please leave a comment because I always check.**

**Thanks,**

**MsSailorman**

**P.S. Check out my other stories if you haven't already and also, the story recommendation that I gave on the last chapter is most unfortunately incorrect. The author took down the story from this site for reasons unknown. My humblest apologies. ;)**


	27. Chapter 27

**All right, this "epilogue" is going to be really long. Apparently, I'm not done writing this story yet. I got some inspiration and there's going to be one more twist on this before I'm done. I warn you folks now that you're all going to be hating me for how I end this. I'm planning one or two more chapters. You guys are going to be mad.**

**I own nothing.**

**P.S. I have a new story out called "Survival". So when you're done reading this one, go to that one. And if you haven't already, PLEASE put me on author alert. I'm posting new stuff all the time and I wouldn't want you guys to miss something.**

*

After the name was stamped on the birth certificate and my daughter was fingerprinted and her feet were dipped in ink, I remembered the envelope Alice had given me.

Slowly unfolding the top half of the paper, I peeked at the slender writing on it.

_**Renesme Carlie Cullen**_

I gaped at the note. How the fuck had she known?

*

_**Two and a Half Years Later . . .**_

"Sweetheart, Mommy wants to go to bed now," I almost begged Nessie as she continually put on her biggest puppy expression and asked me for yet another round of "Ring Around the Rosy". Christ, she loved that song.

She would look up at me with those large, brown eyes and whimper, "Please?" and I was a goner.

And speak of the devil, there she went again. "Pleeeeaaaase?" Ah, fuck, the eyes!

"Bedtime, Nessie," I repeated firmly, averting my gaze and suddenly scooping her up from the living room floor and making airplane noises as I sprinted to her bedroom.

She gurgled happily, shrieking in laughter.

She slept in a futon-esque bed. She'd outgrown her crib and it scared me too much to have her in a normal bed in case she rolled off. So she had a mattress on the floor with pink sheets and pink walls and pink curtains and pink toys and pink shelves and the spoiled kid even had some fucking pink walls sconces. I blamed Edward. He was much too intent on buying her things because she was too young to protest as fervently as I did.

"No bed," She begged, staring up at me.

I nestled in next to her and tucked her against my chest. "If you be a good girl and go to sleep, Auntie Alice and Uncle Jasper will come and visit," I promised, conveniently withholding the information that it would be physically impossible to _keep _Alice from coming here to see her niece. But Nessie didn't need to know that.

At the prospect of seeing Alice and Jasper, Renesme immediately snapped her eyes shut and started making snoring noises as if she was asleep.

I laughed to myself and kissed her soft cheek. "I love you, sweetie."

"Love," She replied, not able to say the whole thing yet.

Smiling, I held her close until she fell asleep, her little heart beating in sync with mine. Unable to help myself, I succumbed to sleep, too.

I must have been out for only a few minutes before I felt someone shifting next to me. Fearing Nessie had an accident, I groaned internally, prepared to get up again. But instead, I found Edward struggling to fit into the twin bed with Nessie and me.

I laughed at him, scooting over so he had room.

"Daddy?" Nessie murmured sleepily, her miniature hands reaching out to cup his cheek in recognition. She rubbed Edward's left eyebrow the way she always did, as if there was something special about it.

"I'm here, sweet pea. Go back to sleep," He said soothingly before starting to hum a lullaby that I had heard many a time. He hummed it almost every night since Nessie was born.

My eyes drifted closed again at the relaxing melody. With Nessie snuggled between our arms, Edward and I silently held hands, communicating our love for each other.

I made a noise of contentment in the back of my throat. I was in heaven.

*

"Alice, this is completely unnecessary!" I tried to argue, failing utterly as I was quite literally shoved into her newly acquired car.

"Bella, it's your twenty-first birthday and you want to sit at home in your mom sweat pants as opposed to get drunk like normal people?" She demanded sternly, climbing into the driver's seat. She'd dressed me in some sort of outfit that I was certain had been used in the magazine at one time or another. It was much too short for decency.

"I have child to look after!" I defended.

"That's what baby-sitters are for when you need a night off," She scoffed.

I grimaced. I still wasn't super comfortable with Jake baby-sitting. As far as I knew, he hadn't had any child experience. But I'd left him all the important information and directions and I just prayed that Nessie slept most of the time. No offense to him, but he looked like he could break her with his hulking weight if he breathed on her too gustily. Ironically enough, Edward approved the choice one-hundred-percent. I was fairly certain it was some sort of alpha-male complex. It was sort of rubbing it in Jake's face that I'd had Edward's child and that I'd chosen him despite Jake's original flirting with me.

"Oh, relax," Alice said, noticing my expression. "This club is going to be great. We'll get you totally wasted."

Rolling my eyes, I made a vow to not get hammered. "I don't do nightclubs, Alice," I muttered under my breath.

"Yes, you do," She grinned. "Besides, Edward is probably looking forward to this more than you are."

I nodded in agreement. He had some sort of weird obsession with getting me drunk to see how I'd react. He just couldn't before because I was pregnant and underage. But now, I was neither of those things. Thus, the fantasy commenced.

The club felt like it had been ripped from Las Vegas and dropped down in Seattle, Washington. It oozed chic and glamorous, yet it was the kind of atmosphere where you felt laidback and heated at the same time. I couldn't quite describe it.

Since Jasper had driven Edward, I scanned the nightclub for them . . . only to spot some obviously drunk chick hitting on Edward. I may not have had the excuse of pregnancy hormones anymore, but whatever. I mean, come on, didn't she notice the ring?

I stalked to the bar and wrapped a possessive arm around Edward, placing my left hand over his to fully showcase our matching rings. "How's it going, honey?" I asked sweetly, placing a kiss on his cheek for extra precaution.

He smiled down at me, his eyes dancing in amusement. He knew what I was doing. "Oh, everything's fine. This delightful woman was just telling me about her dancing expertise."

Said "delightful woman" – more like heinous bitch – laughed nervously and abruptly departed from the bar with a disappointed look.

I smirked.

"It's so sexy when you're jealous," Edward whispered in my ear, his expression telling me in no uncertain terms that he wanted sex.

"Slow down there, cowboy," I laughed at his expression. "You haven't even gotten me drunk yet."

"Bartender, I need a shot of Bacardi 151," Edward ordered, placing some money on the bar.

"151?" I asked incredulously. "Can't we start with a daiquiri or something? I mean, fuck, a Samuel Addams sounds good."

Edward laughed and shook his head, simultaneously handing me a shot. "Bella, I've been waiting to see you intoxicated for three years. I'm not about to prolong the experience with a fucking daiquiri."

"I'll make you a deal," I said cautiously. "Whatever I drink, you drink one as well."

His eyes narrowed as he considered it for a moment. "All right, you're on. I need another shot of Bacardi."

When we were both armed with shots, we clinked glasses. "Bottoms up," I grimaced, tilting my shot back and letting the fiery liquid scorch my esophagus. "Christ!" I gasped, gripping the shot glass tightly. "Who the hell drinks this stuff?"

Edward shrugged, not even making so much as a face at the god awful taste. "I need another two shots. As a matter of fact, keep them coming. Alice is our designated driver anyway."

It was about the third shot that had me seeing things in double. The fourth was when all the nonsense babble came. Edward seemed to be unphased.

Staggering slightly, I hung onto Edward for support. "Edward, I think we should fuck," I slurred, my pupils dilated.

He looked down at me in surprise before suddenly smiling. "Liquor makes you horny," He said triumphantly as if he'd solved the Theory of Relativity.

"No, _you _make me horny," I corrected, attempting to lead us to some darkened corner of the club.

"Bella, we're not having sex in a public place," Edward laughed, downing another shot.

I gaped, astounded. "Did you forget what profession you have?" Grabbing my shot from the counter, I forced yet another one down my throat. That was my fifth of sixth. It tasted good by now. I liked the burn it caused in my throat and the fuzzy outline it gave everything.

"Of course not. I'm more worried about your dignity."

"Renee said I don't have any dignity," I recalled from our conversations as a little girl.

He snorted, catching me just as I was about to tip off of my stool. "Well, that didn't take much."

"Hey, it's my first time getting drunk," I said, all of my vowels and consonants running together. "You're looking a little bit wasted as well."

"Hardly," He laughed. "I'm not even half-way shitfaced just yet."

"Well, drink more then," I suggested.

"I think it would be best if at least one of us remained sober."

"Oh, fuck that," I said dismissively, suddenly finding the urge to kiss Edward unbearable. I leaned forward on my barstool until our lips met, winding my fingers in his hair.

"Ugh, damn it," He grunted against my mouth. "We need to get out of here. Now. Before we do something we'll both regret in public."

Alice suddenly appeared holding a set of keys, handing them to Edward. "I asked the club owner very politely and he says that there are a few dressing rooms for when they have live performances and that we're more than welcome to use them."

I stared at her. "God, I love you sometimes."

Edward suddenly asked, "Alice, were you flirting with Aro again? One of these days he's going to realize that you only flirt to use him." I took Aro to be the club owner.

She winked. "He already knows. And quite frankly, he doesn't care."

Edward rolled his eyes, but started pulling us towards the dressing rooms. He parted the crowd easily even as I saw the perceptible draw of anything female shift towards Edward. I started walking faster, wanting to get away from the leering women. The little hallway smelled like smoke and hairspray. There were a few doors on either side, all of them painted a cherry red.

Edward randomly chose one and unlocked it using the key. The smell only intensified and I nearly choked on the scent of cigarettes. A little mirror and stool were set up for doing make up along with a plush couch that was practically calling to us.

Edward closed the door behind us, capturing my lips with his. Well, maybe not capture seeing as how I would never try and get away from him.

I could taste the Bacardi on his tongue and I'm sure it was a muted version of what my mouth tasted like considering how drunk I was.

"God, you're always so beautiful," Edward whispered to me, his words just a little bit slurred.

"I knew you were drunk, too," I giggled, stumbling backwards into the room while trying to maintain my grip on Edward.

He shrugged. "Well, I have a much better hold on my liquor than you do."

"Yeah, yeah, you alcoholic," I grumbled, kissing his neck and struggling to unbutton his shirt.

He shifted us backward until we were both perched on the couch. "Tell me something about yourself that I don't already know," Edward murmured peeling my dress off.

I looked at him suspiciously. "You want a drunken confession, don't you?"

He shrugged, smiling. "Yeah, I do."

I thought for a moment. "Isle Esme is my favorite place in the whole world." My voice lowered in pitch towards the end when Edward's hand dipped between us to rub my clit.

"Want to know where my favorite place is?" He asked breathlessly.

I nodded mutely, transfixed as always by his godliness.

"Right here," He whispered sweetly, his hand suddenly picking up speed to show me what he meant.

"You're so cheesy," I laughed, halfway moaning. "But luckily for you, I love cheese."

"Tell me something else, Bella," He begged, tracing my jaw and lining himself up with his "favorite place".

"When I was younger, I had a friend named Dennis. And she was a girl," I laughed.

He rolled his eyes. "Only you would remember that, Bella." Edward rolled his hips forward and I groaned softly. Sex had felt so different ever since Nessie was born. Mostly because my vagina was roughly the size of the grand canyon afterwards. But at least now, we fit together better. It's like we were meant to reproduce.

Gripping two fistful of his silken hair, I breathed in shallow breaths as I watched Edward's flawless muscles flex. Running had paid off.

"Happy birthday, Bella," He breathed in my ear, his breath ticking the side of my face.

I moaned in agreement, unable to speak aside to encourage him to fuck me faster and harder. Speaking of which, "Oh god, please. Harder. More."

The springs in the couch started to squeak with every thrust of Edward's powerful body. Someone was bound to hear the back of the couch banging into the wall every other second.

I arched my back, my muscles tightening as my orgasm found me. "Fuck," I gasped, rolling my hips to ride it out as Edward's pounded relentlessly.

Almost twenty seconds later, I was almost screaming at the sensitivity and Edward finally released. "Oh, Christ," He shuddered, his weight bearing down on top of me.

"Did you really have to get me drunk just for this?" I asked, a traitorous slur in my voice. "I would have had sex with you anyway."

"Yeah, you would have. But you're interesting drunk."

"As are you," I replied, smirking. Then I groaned. "I'm going to have the worst hangover tomorrow."

Edward grinned. "I'll put in Alice in charge of the photo shoot tomorrow. I'll stay home with you and take care of you."

Smiling happily at the thought of Edward as my personal servant, I nodded. "I'm so glad I married you."

"Not as glad as I am," He whispered seriously.

"Oh, don't even start that, Cullen," I said huffily.

We both smiled at each other and returned to the club, telling Alice and Jasper we were going to call it a night.

*

I unlocked the front door, thanking Alice for driving me home, and heard the unmistakable sound of Nessie laughing when I stepped inside my house. My brow wrinkled in disapproval considering it was almost midnight – way past Nessie's bedtime. Jake was about to get his ass handed to him.

Stumbling into the kitchen since I was still drunk, I found Jake holding Nessie, spinning around in circles and singing "Ring Around the Rosy". She giggled happily and sang along, though she didn't get the words right.

I stared. Jake looked like he was in some sort of state of euphoria as he played with my daughter. The entire living room looked like a bomb had gone off. Toys were scattered, furniture was moved, and food items were scattered. I stood in the front hallway for nearly a whole minute before Jake realized I was there.

"Mommy!" Nessie screamed in delight, struggling to get out of Jake's grip. She walked to me as fast as she could, promptly falling flat on her face, but continuing on determinedly until she hung onto my legs in a hug. I grimaced. She'd inherited my balance problems and her cheeks were stained with chocolate sauce.

"Hey, sweetie," I greeted her, picking her up and resting her against my slender hip. I fixed my glare on Jake. "May I ask why Nessie isn't in bed yet?"

"I didn't realize she'd react so strongly to ice cream," Jake mumbled, looking down ashamedly.

I made a growling noise. "Oh, Nessie, you're going to be so tired tomorrow."

As if I'd broken some sort of spell, she yawned and her eyelids fluttered, her head resting against my shoulder. A light snore came from her mouth.

"Stay here, Jake," I ordered, carefully ascending the stairs and tucking Nessie into bed. The bath could wait until morning.

When I returned, Jake was picking up the masses of scattered toys as well as sweeping what looked like cocoa puffs off of the floor.

"What have you done to my house?" I demanded.

"I guess we got a little carried away."

"A little?" I asked incredulously. "We need a damn firing squad to pick this mess up. Jake, I really don't care how you do it, but I want everything put back to the way it was before I left. Quite frankly, I'm drunk and crabby so I'm going to bed. But when I wake up, this better be cleaned up," I growled at him.

Muttering curse words under my breath, I took a shower and got ready for bed, just waiting for Edward to come home so that he could yell at Jake some more.

It was about five minutes later that I heard the front door open. I heard the sound of voices, but I couldn't distinguish what was being said. Edward soon appeared in the bedroom, looking even more rumpled than when I had left him. The smell of vodka followed him and I became positive that Jasper had supplied him with more booze.

"The house is messy," He stated, utterly drunk.

I rolled my eyes. "Why yes, Edward, yes it is."

"Jake will clean it up though," Edward slurred. "He said you were most likely going to murder him unless he cleaned."

I nodded. "That's very true. Now why don't you get into bed before you pass out? You're obscenely drunk."

"Why yes, Bella, yes I am," He repeated smartly, chuckling. He maneuvered towards the bed and pulled me down with him.

He started to unbuckle his pants in a sure attempt to have sex again, but passed out before he'd even gotten the zipper down.

Sighing, I took his shoes off and tucked him in in much the same fashion as I had just tucked in Nessie. It looked like I was the mother of two for tonight. Well, three if you counted Jake's immaturity. He better hope that he could clean up my house by morning or else I'd permanently impair his ability to have sex.

***

**What did you think about the birthday celebration? I drooled a little bit when I was writing it. ;) Let me know!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Ok, this is the concluding chapter of "Magazines". I intend to post outtakes and such, but this is the end of Bella's story. Like I said before, you might hate me for the ending because it's kind of abrupt. But it wouldn't feel right to continue it. Please leave me a final review!**

**I own nothing.**

**P.S. If you come across this story months after I've finished it, I'm still begging you to leave a review because I still will check for them.**

In the morning, I woke with a dull thudding in my skull, though Edward was much worse off because he was still passed out. I was really certain that after I'd left the bar with Alice, Edward had more to drink. That was the only reason I could think of for him being so drunk.

Upon venturing down the stairs, I found my house spotlessly clean with Jake passed out on the floor clutching the vacuum cleaner and mumbling, "Clorox . . . disinfectant . . . Mr. Clean . . ."

I was smiling the rest of the day.

*

It was exactly like déjà vu. "Edward!" I called from the master bathroom, knowing he was reading a book in bed.

I heard his footsteps and then he knocked on the bathroom door. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, come in."

He opened up the door and looked at me questioningly. "What's going on?"

I paused for a moment, wondering how to phrase this. After deciding I couldn't say it eloquently enough, I went for the tried and true, "I'm pregnant."

Edward's eyes got really large. It hadn't been in our plans to have another child. We'd both agreed that one was enough. "But how? We always used protection and . . . and . . . oh, fuck," He groaned, most likely coming to the same conclusion I did. "The club," He stated.

I nodded. "We were too drunk to remember a condom apparently."

Edward clapped his hands together once. "Well, looks like Nessie is getting a younger sibling." He grinned at me.

I stared at him. "Why are you accepting this so easily?"

"Because, Bella," He said quietly. "Look at our beautiful daughter. I love being a Dad. Fuck, let's have six kids for all I care."

I backed away from him. "There's no way in hell I'm having _six _babies, Edward. No way." My thoughts were filled with memories of Nessie's birth and excruciating pain.

He smiled. "We'll have as many as you want, Bella."

"But I wanted _one," _I pouted.

Edward laid a hand on my stomach, looking into my eyes. "Bella, nothing would make me happier than to have another baby with you."

Just as I was about reply with a kiss, the phone rang.

Edward sighed.

"I'll get it," I said, breaking away to answer the damn phone. "Hello?" I asked.

"Bella, it's Alice."

"Hi, Alice. May I ask why you're calling at eleven o'clock at night?" I snipped.

I heard her laugh. "Bella, I just thought would want to know the gender of your babies."

My body froze. _HOW THE FUCK DID SHE KNOW?!?!?!_

"You're having twins. Boy and a girl," She said simply before hanging up.

Bewildered, I hung the phone back up. Looking down at my stomach, I wondered if she was right and I _did _have twins growing there.

"Edward, we're having twins," I announced to him, slipping into bed simultaneously. I was too tired to deal with this. Well, whatever. I didn't know what the future would hold for me, but Alice obviously did, so I chose to worry later.

"That was Alice, wasn't it?" Edward questioned.

I nodded. "Apparently, we're having a boy and a girl."

"Seth," Edward said quietly. "That's what I want to name the boy."

"And the girl?" I asked.

"Angela," He whispered.

I smiled gently. Seth and Angela. Not bad. I couldn't believe how quickly we'd agreed for names. We were bickering about Nessie's name for five hours straight.

But then again . . . there were always the middle names.

Sighing to myself, I snuggled into Edward's chest, inhaling his warm scent deeply. I thought about my life. I'd gone from a virginal poor girl to a porn star to a girlfriend of a millionaire to an ex-porn star to a pregnant woman to the wife of a millionaire to a mom and now to a soon-to-be-mommy-of-three.

Fan-fucking-tastic.

And thus concludes the memoirs of Isabella Marie Swan Cullen.

****

**Obviously, the story could go on, but I feel that one birth is enough. I might do outtakes and show some sort of flash into the future, but I'll mostly be posting some EPOV and stuff. Please leave a review!**

**I'll really miss this story, but I have a new one posted called "Survival" so switch to that one!**


	29. Chapter 29

**I have a problem, chickadees. You see, when I finished this story, I had every intent to post chapters in EPOV and outtakes between different characters. But now I have no idea where to start. So I want you guys to tell me because this really is for you.**

**So when you review this chapter -- which I'm SURE every single one of you will do *stern look* -- let me know what scene from this story you would like to see played out either from a different POV or if it was something I glossed over. I'll read each suggestion. I promise!**

**REVIEW!**

**And by the way, sorry that this isn't a real chapter. *Apologetic look***


	30. Chapter 30

**Ok, this is a brief glimpse into Edward's head during Bella's interview. Please keep in mind that he's a changed man, but before that change, he wasn't the most savory character. So if you don't like this, I did it on purpose. Just a warning. :) REVIEW!**

**I own nothing.**

I sighed to myself. These girls weren't right. Either too innocent or someone who most definitely had been the village bicycle. I needed someone who could hold their own.

I glanced down at the resume before me. Jessica Stanley. She was currently undressing nonchalantly. Most definitely nothing innocent about her. And even as I thought that, I saw an inherent problem with her. Tattoos. I hadn't seen it at first, but she had fully painted sleeves of black ink.

I groaned internally and crossed her name off the list when she wasn't looking. We had too many tattoos already on women here. I needed to find a fresh body. Yes, it sounded almost sick – even to me – but this industry was unforgiving.

"What do you think?" She purred at me, sliding onto my lap and mewing like a cat.

Shit, not another cat woman. I'd had some forty year old woman in a black leather cat suit about two hours ago. I'd all but shuffled her out the door.

It was my motto to never be affected. And it wasn't hard most of the time. This was one of those times. I firmly slid her off of me. "I have everything I need, Ms. Stanley. You may leave. We'll contact you if we need anything," I said calmly.

She nodded in satisfaction, but didn't leave. She tried to palm me through my slacks. "I'm sure I'll get the job," She said in her cat voice again, only succeeding in annoying me.

"As I said, we'll let you know," I repeated coolly, not displaying any hint of emotion. "Leave," I commanded.

Oblivious to my irritation, she winked and got dressed, departing shortly after.

"We have a Ms. Isabella Swan at the front entrance," The speaker phone on my desk told me, Eric's voice coming through. He was one of my guards.

"Yeah, yeah. Send her in," I grumbled, rolling my eyes upwards and sighing. I'd seen nearly fifty women today, all hoping for the same job. Some had stood before me lifelessly, some too shy to take off their clothes, while others had started undressing without me even saying a word. Then there were the ones that got on my fucking nerves – such as Jessica Stanley – when they tried to seduce their way into this job. I didn't want a fuck. I wanted someone who looked fuck-able for the magazine. The fucking would come later for me seeing as how every female aboard this place had Edward Cullen's special stamp of approval.

I tried to picture who I'd get stuck with next. The name Isabella sounded old fashioned – not that I was one to speak. I hoped I wasn't getting some sort of spinster.

Two sharp knocks came on my door and I knew it as Tanya knocking.

"Come in," I replied. I put on the act again. The impassiveness. It unnerved people. I wanted to know how they reacted under pressure.

My gaze shot up to the new interviewee and I was pleasantly surprised. She was fucking beautiful. Of course, she still had her clothes on. And she looked uncomfortable as hell in her black dress. I knew the look. This was going to be one of the shy ones. My eyes found my desk again in irritation.

"Um, hi. I'm Bella Swa—," I didn't let her finish. I wanted this interview over already.

"Yes, yes, I know. Strip down," I ordered. I was curious as to how she'd react. I'd had one girl cry already when I asked her to get rid of her clothes. Christ, what did they think was going to happen?

I saw movement out of my periphery and knew she was following orders. _Good girl, _I thought dryly. She'd hesitated. Hesitation wasn't a good sign. Anticipating lots of skin, I was somewhat disappointed to see her still dressed partially in underwear. But as I quickly raked her body, I realized rather abruptly that A) just her in underwear was erotic and B) I was ridiculously hard. That was good for her because she'd been one of the few to elicit a reaction out of me. And since my cock seemed to be able to sense who was golden for the magazine – why do you think we sold so much – I was forced to rearrange my view of her.

Struggling to maintain my growing excitement, I ordered flatly, "Underwear, too."

She moved to unhook her bra, but held it firmly to her chest.

I was . . . _peeved. _I _wanted _to see her naked. It made me almost giddy. "I don't have all day," I almost growled, internally salivating for that underwear to be removed. I kept my eyes trained downwards in an attempt to remain in place.

She shifted in place for a moment as if deciding and then stomped her way to my side of the desk. She jerked my chair out from under it and promptly sat in my lap.

I held in my groan, knowing she must have been able to feel my erection. I stared at her in both shock and fascination. I'd pegged her as shy and she seemed to have snapped. Holy shit, I loved it when she snapped like that. She pulled her bra off and flung it on the floor. My eyes found her breasts. Hot damn! Perfectly formed. Pink nipples that were pebbled from either being cold or being turned on. I was guessing the latter from the way she ground her hips against my dick.

Isabella's hand wound downwards and gently massaged her pussy. _Stop drooling, idiot, _I warned myself.

Then, I got to see the Promised Land. She stood and lowered those black, lacy panties. She went back to grinding into me and I was unable to help myself. I let out a groan of want. As if that was her cue, she leaned towards me, her full lips pushed out slightly.

I stopped her just in time. "I never kiss on the mouth. Ever," I warned seriously. Kissing in this business was never a good idea. Too personal. And if you were banging a few dozen women, getting personal didn't work out too well. I'd mastered the art of detached sex. Something I was quite proud of.

That being said, I wanted detached sex with this entrancing girl. I went to grab her hips and create more friction, but she suddenly jerked away and sat in the seat adjacent from my desk, looking like a fucking vixen. She peeked at me through her eyelashes and pouted her mouth out a bit to appear innocent. "Was that good?" She asked softly.

I wanted to force her on her knees in front of me and make her apologize in the very best way I knew. Maneuvering my dick to a more comfortable position, I refused to answer her, sure that my erection was answer enough. "Name," I asked for flatly.

"Bella Swan."

I crossed out the 'Isa' in 'Isabella' on my sheet of paper. "Age."

She paused for the slightest fraction of a second before answering coolly, "I turned eighteen four days ago."

It didn't shock me. Plenty of girls had come here at that age. It was just very seldom they got hired. But Christ. I was salivating after a teenager. A sexy-as-fuck teenager, but still a teenager. Not my shining moment I'll admit, but age got blurred a bit in the porn industry. "Any special talents that I should know about?" I asked.

Bella thought for a moment. "I took gymnastics for seven years and I have some pretty good flexibility."

Fuck, I was imagining her in a leotard doing all sorts of sexy things on the equipment. I made a mental note to order some bars and stuff for pictures to be taken in. "Care to demonstrate?" I smirked, my inner-pervert – and outer-pervert, too, if you count my dick – looking forward to this.

"Are these terribly important?" Bella suddenly asked in a purr, referring to the papers I'd been staring at to avoid drooling at her. I was immediately reminded of Jessica Stanley's cat impression, but Bella purring was one hundred times sexier.

I shook my head just once before she swept them completely off the desk along with everything else. Thank god I had nothing important because it probably would have gotten clobbered with how violently he had just sent a stapler flying across the room.

And then a living wet dream started playing out. Bella climbed onto my desk and started doing stretches completely naked, staring me in the eyes the entire time. Holy fuck. She did splits and different acrobatic tricks that probably would have left me incapacitated. But her final act was to stand on my desk and lean completely over in a backbend, her pussy extremely close to my face.

Sweet Jesus.

I could see every lock of coarse hair, every centimeter of skin, every fraction of her most intimate parts. Then she went into the splits again – which looked extremely painful – and sat still for a few moments, staring into my eyes. God, I was going to hire this girl. And I was going to seduce her faster than she could say, "Edward Fucking Cullen."

Or rather, she was going to seduce me because as she sat down on my desk, her feet slipped onto the seat of my chair, right between my legs and nestled against my inner thighs. I almost hissed at the painful erection in my pants.

Well, I _might _seduce her – or let her seduce me –, provided she was still able to work for the magazine. I couldn't forget all the other questions I had to ask. "Do you have any STD's?" I asked, trying to look anywhere but at her. I had to get back to the interview. Business before pleasure. But every time I tried to avoid her, my eyes wound up back between her legs.

And Christ, didn't she know it. She inched her legs apart to give me an even more tantalizing view. Fuck. "No."

I was bewildered a moment at what she had said 'no' about. I thought she was telling me to stop looking at her, but realized she was answering my question. "Have you taken tests for those recently?" I asked.

"Yes," She said, but her voice caught and I knew she was lying. Well, she hadn't been lying about not having STD's, so I wasn't worried. But it never hurt to be safe.

"I'll need to see that verified," I said in a businesslike fashion. "Unless you want to take a test here." I paused for a moment, deliberating. This question wasn't strictly part of the interviewing process, but I was curious and had the perfect guise. "How many different sexual partners have you had?"

She was a little taken aback. "Um, two," She answered. She was lying again. I could sense it.

"Any plastic surgeries?" I asked, giving her chest a perusal. I was beginning to wonder if nature could have truly formed anything so perfect.

She covered herself protectively from my gaze. "No, these babies are mine."

I laughed quietly at her defensiveness and word choice before continuing. "Any scars that might be visible during pictures?" I doubted it since I hadn't noticed anything while she was doing her stretching, but then again, I'd been a little preoccupied with her breasts and her pussy.

She laughed. "You tell me," Bella said with a grin, but giving herself a hasty check nonetheless. "No horrendous scars anywhere," She informed me.

"Any tattoos?" I asked. Again, unlikely, but I'd had people with tattoos on the inside of their belly button or on the back of their neck, hidden by hair.

She gave me a devious smile and I looked at her questioningly. Where the hell did she have a tattoo? _Please tell me she doesn't have a belly button tattoo, _I silently begged. "You have a tattoo?" I asked incredulously.

She nodded with that same grin.

I waited for her to show me, but she kept on smiling. Getting impatient due to a lust-driven haze, I snapped, "I'd kind of like to see it."

Bella extricated her left foot from a black shoe and promptly spread her second toe to show me the inside of it where a miniscule, black butterfly was etched into her skin.

I nodded, finding it fitting for her somehow. A shitload better than Jessica. I bent over in my chair and picked up a scattered paper and pen to write down her new salary since there was no question in my mind as to who I was hiring. I didn't even care to interview more people. They could fuck off. I'd found who I was looking for.

"This is what you'd pay me per month?" Bella asked incredulously, her voice almost painful to my ears as it shot up a good seven octaves.

My eyebrows shot up almost as much as her voice. "Is that a problem?" I asked, wondering how much more she wanted. I'd be willing to pay more to keep her.

"No, not at all," She quickly backtracked. "This is a lot of money for someone who doesn't live the high life. Assuming I get the job of course," She added, her eyes flicking up to meet mine in a silent question. _Do I get the job?_

"Yes, assuming," I deadpanned, wanting to see her sweat a little. It made me feel powerful, I guess.

As if she was sparring with me, she replied, "Are you done with me now, boss?" Only my employees called me boss.

"I might not be your boss," I cautioned, irritated that she was assuming, even if she was correct.

"Pity," She said with faux sorrow. "It had a nice ring to it." Unfortunately, she started to pull her clothes back on. "Do you do callbacks here or something?" She asked casually as she got dressed.

Deciding I wasn't going to see her sweat about the job, I gave in. "Nah, there's no need. You're hired," I said with a smile. Oh, the things I would do to this girl.

She suddenly ran at me full speed and straddled my lap again, hugging me fiercely in gratitude. Holy Christ. Her lips pressed against my cheek and I felt a tingle. A fucking tingle. Edward Cullen doesn't feel fucking tingles. Edward Cullen creates the fucking tingles in other people. Speaking of which, my perverted self was at work again.

I tried to rub against her and simultaneously sought to undo my pants.

"Uh-uh, employees don't screw the boss. Especially within thirty seconds of being hired," She stated, pushing my hands back to my sides.

She obviously had never worked in the porn industry before. "Are you telling me that after that little performance, you're not even the slightest bit interested?"

Bella gave me a onceover. "You're too old for me," She said airily, climbing off my lap.

What. The. Fuck?

I'd never had someone tell me that before. Ever. Never had a single person turn me down for sex either. Never ever. So why the one girl that got me turned on today? There had to be something wrong with her. Besides, didn't she value her job at all? She couldn't just insult me that way! "Wow, I think you _want _to be fired."

"Of course not. I was just stating a fact," She said placidly as she finished dressing.

"I'm only thirty-two," I said in disbelief, wondering how old she _thought _I was. I didn't even look thirty-two. Fuck, I could pass for twenty if I wanted. What the fuck was the matter with this girl?

"And I'm eighteen," She retorted. "You're almost twice my age. Besides, you're not my type."

Scarcely able to believe what was coming out of her mouth, I asked waspishly, "And pray tell, what isyour type?" Maybe she hated red hair.

"I haven't figured out the specifics yet, but you're not exactly it. We don't have chemistry." She was back to the lying again. She was wet and we both knew it. And I was willing to bet that I'd had some part in that.

"All in good time," I said confidently. She'd break soon enough and I'd fuck the living wits out of her. Just like I did with everyone. Just a matter of time. A few hours tops.

***

**This felt like a good point to cut it off, but WHEW! Edward's head was an interesting place to be. He's kind of a jerk and I have decided I don't like him for a while. Sexy he may be, but he's a douchebag. Oh, well! I'll brave through it if you leave me a review! ;)**


End file.
